Shattered (brisé)
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: Une vie qui s'effondre et plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Que... ou qui vous reste-t-il?
1. A time to die (un temps pour mourir)

                                                                                                         Titre : Shattered 01

                                                                                                       Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                                  Genre : Drame

                                                                                              Base : Fake

**Shattered **

**(Brisé)**

A time to die

(Un temps pour mourir)

  Il devait utiliser chaque parcelle de sa volonté pour ne pas trembler, chaque fibre de son être pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ses muscles étaient bandés à l'extrême, roulant douloureusement sous sa peau alors qu'il serrait si fort ses poings, que ses paumes en saignaient presque, déchirées par ses ongles. Il n'entendait rien, aucune des paroles échangées, aucune des notes nées des doigts habiles du pianiste, rien de l'excitation qui gagnait peu à peu la pièce. Seul un lourd bourdonnement résonnait à ses oreilles, écho du sang qui rugissait à ses veines, violemment battu par son cœur. Et chaque coup semblait marteler douloureusement sa poitrine, coupant presque son souffle. 

  Juste tenir.

  Quelques minutes, quelques heures. Juste quelques instants de plus.

  Un frisson parcourut son échine et il ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de le réprimer. Il était en sueur mais se sentait intérieurement glacé, paralysé par un froid si violent qu'il semblait complètement le pénétrer pour s'étendre à chaque partie de son corps et de son âme. Sa vision était à peine plus qu'un brouillard, un flou épais qu'il peinait à percer. Qu'il ne voulait pas percer. La douleur était trop forte. Beaucoup trop forte.

  Juste tenir.

  Il distinguait à peine les gens qui évoluaient autour de lui, riant, parlant, se serrant parfois la main ou se congratulant gaiement. Américains et japonais se fondaient en une masse tourbillonnante qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il était conscient parfois d'une main posée presque affectueusement sur son épaule, de quelques regards désolés et de paroles de soutien discrètement murmurées, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement les comprendre. Tout ça lui semblait tellement étranger, presque détaché.

  Détaché. Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait être. Détaché et peut-être même heureux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rire comme chaque personne présente, il aurait voulu pouvoir se lever et évoluer à leurs côtés, un grand et véritable sourire illuminant son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager leur joie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. 

  Comment aurait-il pu ? 

  Comment ?

  Mon dieu, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu, comment il avait pu seulement trouver la force de franchir les portes de son enfer. Comment il avait pu s'asseoir au milieu de cette foule qui le dévisageait parfois étrangement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place en ce lieu, surtout aujourd'hui, mais il savait également qu'il devait être là. Qu'il devait voir cet instant. Ce terrible instant où son monde s'écroulerait définitivement.

  Juste tenir.

  Et sourire.

  Oh, il souriait. Il savait qu'il souriait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi à peindre cette expression sur son visage… et à la conserver, bien qu'à chaque seconde qui passait son masque semblait se craquer un peu plus. Mais il savait également que si son sourire pouvait se faire convainquant, son regard trahissant toute sa douleur. Il était presque miraculeux qu'il n'ait pas encore pleuré.

  Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait accepté cette fatalité, du moins en apparence et il avait promis qu'il viendrait. Qu'il serait témoin de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir arriver, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

  Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

  Sourire alors que son âme s'effondrait en milliers de pièces coupantes qui l'empalaient un peu plus sur sa misère. Il souriait alors que sa vie avait été dévastée en moins de deux semaines. Piétiné, écrasé, brisé, il n'avait pas assez de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait et pourtant, il souriait, il se l'était promis.

  Juste tenir.

  Combien de temps encore ? Combien d'interminables minutes avant que tout ne soit enfin terminé ? Avant qu'il ne puisse regagner son appartement et s'étendre sous ses draps pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Combien… combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne puisse enfin verser les larmes qui refusaient de couler depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé ? Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Il se sentait presque … vidé.

  Juste tenir.

  Un air d'orgue un peu plus fort que les autres attira soudain son attention et il put suffisamment focaliser son regard pour voir les gens gagner leurs places, s'asseyant rapidement et bruyamment sur les bancs de bois d'acajou. Il ne connaissait presque personne et sembla réaliser pour la première fois à quel point cela avait d'importance. Jamais il n'aurait pu être alloué à voir tant de monde, à être présenté à tant de gens. Jamais il n'aurait osé. Tous ces visages dont il n'avait jamais eu le droit de connaître ne serait-ce que le nom. C'est donc tout ce qu'il avait réellement représenté ? La honte ? La faute ? L'interdit ?

  Il se sentit chavirer un peu plus et dut se raccrocher aux accoudoirs pour ne pas s'écrouler. Une vague de nausée l'ébranla qu'il repoussa avec difficulté, laissant dans sa bouche un goût de bile amère qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il toussa un peu, ignorant les quelques regards qui se braquèrent sur lui et tenta de se redonner contenance avant d'oser seulement relever la tête. Ses yeux se fixèrent alors sur deux billes bleues et profondes, pleines d'une étrange tristesse et un petit sourire désolé, presque torturé, naquit sur le visage trop jeune qui lui faisait face. Oui, si jeune, perdu, tellement incertain sur un avenir qu'il n'était plus capable d'anticiper. Et il n'avait rien à lui offrir pour le consoler, car sa peine était plus terrible encore. Peut-être pour la première fois, il l'admira réellement en le voyant soutenir son regard, malgré la souffrance qu'il savait le hanter et il lui sourit sincèrement, toute rivalité envolée. Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers sa compagne qui avait attiré son attention et l'instant fut perdu. A jamais. Son sourire s'effaça alors quelques peu, pour reprendre sa fausse mimique et sa vision se fit à nouveau floue. Il se redressa lentement et reprit une position décente et discrète, avant de fermer les yeux et laisser ses pensées dérivées.

  Dérivées vers un autre monde. Ce qui avait été. Ce qui aurait pu être. Ce qui aurait du être. Le plaisir d'une discussion. La douceur d'un sourire. La fraîcheur d'une paume effleurant sa joue au réveil. La taquinerie de lèvres venant jouer sur son cou. L'intensité d'un corps pressé contre le sien, mêlé si intimement qu'il ne pouvait plus se différencier. Tant, trop d'émotions, perdues, bafouées.

  Et la douleur qui ne voulait plus le quitter.

  Peut-être une minute tout au plus avait passé avant que l'orgue ne joue à nouveau cette marche qu'il avait tant souhaité ignorer et ne le sorte de ses souvenirs. Il se força à regarder, craquant ses yeux brûlants pour le voir déjà présent, attendant calmement devant l'autel de soie beige. Il semblait angélique… comme toujours, habillé d'un simple smoking noir relevé d'un chemiser blanc et d'une rose rouge piquée à la poche de son veston. Et tellement innocent, si fragile qu'il voulait seulement le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Qu'il voulait seulement…

  Seulement pouvoir encore le toucher.

  Il sentit le sang couler de la paume de sa main, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et se força à rester calme et immobile.

  La salle s'était enfin tue, sinon quelques chuchotement de-ci, de-là et seul résonnait maintenant l'air qui avait plus lieu de Marche Funèbre à ses oreilles que de carillons de joies. Et le temps sembla presque se figer. Pendant un trop court instant, leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il s'était retourné. Emeraude contre Terre de Sienne. Et il se prit presque à espérer, en voyant les regrets qui teintèrent un moment ses yeux, en croyant encore percevoir la tendresse les illuminer, que tout n'était pas perdu. Il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi à cet instant, n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Mon dieu, avait-il seulement réalisé à quel point il le tenait en son pouvoir ? Mais il ne lui demanda rien, rien d'autre que ce qu'il lui avait déjà demandé. Ne pas protester, ne pas chercher à le faire changer, juste respecter ses choix et ses désirs. Juste le laisser partir. Le laisser vivre.

  Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

  Juste tenir.

  Il ne se leva pas, ne s'approcha pas, ne posa pas sa main sur sa joue dans l'espoir de réveiller les sentiments qu'il avait cru un jour voir brûler en lui. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard, puis la cascade soyeuse de sa courte chevelure lorsqu'il détourna la tête. Et tout espoir se dissipa complètement. 

  Ce n'est plus lui qu'il regardait maintenant, plus lui dont il serrait doucement la main. Ce n'est plus à lui qu'était destiné son sourire. Il l'avait perdu.

  Il regarda le couple, si parfait. Tellement heureux qu'il en avait mal. Elle, maintenant debout à ses côtés, vêtue de sa robe blanche et perlée qui relevait joliment sa taille et mettait en valeur la courbe gracile de son cou. Elle, dont la chevelure soyeuse et blonde tombait en vague dans son dos, agrémentée de petits lys blancs et discrets. « A toi pour toujours ». Elle, dont le sourire semblait illuminer toute la pièce. Tout simplement trop belle.

  Comment aurait-il pu avoir la moindre chance ?

  Il avait seulement… seulement espéré qu'il l'avait suffisamment aimé. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

**  Flash**

**  _Il la regarde s'avancer dans le commissariat, timide et presque hésitante. Elle vient juste d'être transférée de la prison du comté. Elle est jeune, peut-être vingt-trois ans tout au plus et déjà perdue dans le monde de la drogue. Du moins, d'après le rapport qu'il a sous les yeux, mais il est difficile de le croire lorsqu'on aperçoit son visage innocent et ses yeux cernés et perdus. Il sait aussi que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, mais également qu'aucune charge n'a encore été réellement retenue contre elle. Peut-être était-elle au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, seul l'avenir le dirait. Pour l'instant, il regarde avec un certain amusement son compagnon s'avancer rapidement vers elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir et la rassurer. Il ne changera jamais._**

  Les dernières notes de l'orgue s'éteignirent enfin et un silence presque surnaturel se fit dans la pièce pendant quelques instants. Puis le couple se retourna vers l'autel et il regarda le prêtre s'avancer lentement.

  La douleur était telle qu'elle en était presque insupportable.

  **Flash**

  _Jamais il ne l'avait vu se battre avec tant d'ardeur auparavant, travailler avec tant de rage et de désespoir. C'est à peine s'il l'avait vu cette semaine. A peine s'il avait pu le toucher, lui parler. Il avait passé ses jours et ses nuits au commissariat ou dans la rue, cherchant, fouinant, interrogeant. Il avait presque harcelé chaque dealer de leur connaissance, passé de longues heures en sa compagnie pour la rassurer, lui faire répéter encore et encore son histoire, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes ou de regards cinglants. Il s'était battu avec tant de force et avait gagné. Il avait prouvé son innocence. Elle était libre._

_  Libre._

_  Il vient juste de lui annoncer et il la voit se jeter dans ses bras, riant et pleurant. Et pour la première fois peut-être, il se rend compte à quel point ils se sont rapprochés._

  Le sourire qui illuminait son visage était plus douloureux encore, alors qu'il écoutait l'homme d'église prononcer ses paroles sur la beauté et la nécessité du mariage. Sur la joie qu'apporterait cette union dans le cœur de chacun, semblant boire chacun de ses mots. Lui-même les entendait à peine, mais il savait que le prêtre avait tord et qu'il ne trouverait pas de réconfort dans le spectacle de sa déchéance.

  **Flash**

  _Il ne peut empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres en sortant de la voiture. Rose et Taicho se sont mis à deux pour le retenir ce soir. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce sacré rapport ne pouvait attendre le lendemain. Comme si une journée de planque inutile et solitaire n'avait pas été assez difficile comme ça. Ses muscles sont courbatus et la fatigue l'empêche presque de tenir debout. Enfin, au moins est-il rentré chez lui. Il peut presque déjà savourer le simple bonheur de tenir son compagnon dans ses bras. Il ouvre la porte pour la refermer rapidement, tirant les verrous avec précautions et entend soudain des rires provenant du salon. Curieux, il s'avance en direction de la lumière pour les découvrir tous deux, assis confortablement dans le canapé, si proches qu'il leur est impossible de ne pas se toucher et discutant avec joie d'un sujet dont il n'arrive pas à saisir le sens._

_  Tout ce que son esprit semble capable d'enregistrer est le salut vaguement prononcé dans sa direction, avant qu'il ne soit immédiatement oublié._

  _ Et si une personne de l'assistance à une raison quelconque de s'opposer à cette union, qu'elle le fasse savoir maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

  Quelques personnes le regardèrent à cet instant, anxieuses, mais il les ignora et se força à ne pas bouger, même un cil, combien même son cœur et son âme lui criaient de se lever et de protester. Oh oui, il brûlait de les arrêter, il brûlait de faire cesser ce cauchemar, mais il resta parfaitement immobile, le souffle bloqué et le regard brûlant de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. 

  La personne assise à ses côtés hoqueta légèrement et il parvint à détourner ses yeux de la scène pour voir son expression choquée braquée sur ses poings. Il tourna alors son regard vers ses mains, pour observer avec une intensité morbide le sang qui gouttait lentement sur le sol.  Etrangement, il ne souffrait pas. La douleur de son âme était déjà trop forte. Il ignora une fois de plus sa blessure et reporta son attention sur le dernier acte qui se jouait devant lui.

  **Flash**

  __ Je suis désolé._

_  Il le regarde sans vraiment comprendre. Il sait, il sait qu'il vient de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de très important, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Son esprit semble refuser de l'assimiler. Tout ce qu'il sait, tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est qu'il est assis dans leur salon face à son compagnon qui ne veut même plus croiser son regard. Il semble mal à l'aise, presque apeuré, crispé... nerveux. Il l'a rarement vu dans un tel état. _

_  Pourquoi ? _

_  Il ne comprend pas._

_  _ Qu… quoi ? S'entend-il vaguement demander._

_  _ C'est terminé, répète-t-il. Je suis désolé._

_  Ah oui, il se souvient maintenant. Il vient de lui dire qu'il l'aime « elle ». Que leur relation était une erreur. Une grave erreur. _

_  Non, il ne comprend pas._

_  Il se sent étrangement engourdi pendant quelques secondes avant que la douleur ne semble finalement le rattraper pour venir écraser son corps et son âme. Si puissante qu'il se demande comment il parvient encore à rester assis. Il n'a même pas la force de protester ou supplier._

_  Il ne comprend pas._

_  Il le voit finalement se détourner pour gagner leur chambre et s'arrêter sur le seuil, hésitant. Sa main se porte sur la poignée, mais il ne la tourne pas immédiatement._

_  _ Je… je quitte l'appartement. Le plus gros de mes affaires a déjà été emporté, je viendrais chercher le reste plus tard._

_  Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il le voit entrer dans la pièce pour en ressortir immédiatement un petit sac à la main._

_  _ Je suis désolé._

_  Leurs yeux se croisent un instant, mais son compagnon détourne rapidement la tête pour s'en aller. Il a vaguement conscience de la porte de l'appartement se refermant et pour la première peut-être regarde réellement autour de lui. Il remarque enfin que le vide de certains meubles, de certaines étagères._

_  Depuis combien de temps ?_

_  La réalité l'engloutit finalement et il se laisse glisser sur la couche, incapable même maintenant de bouger. Incapable de seulement pleurer, une simple phrase faisant écho dans son esprit._

_  Il l'a perdu._

_  Perdu._

_  Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi._

  Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit soudain entendre et il vit toute la salle se redresser, des cris de joie et des paroles de félicitations aux lèvres. Un tel bonheur qu'il semblait littéralement irradier l'église, se répercutant sur ses voûtes courbées, amplifiant encore son écho. Il n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour savoir ce qui avait déclenché un tel accès de joie, il les avait vus, l'espace d'une seconde, il les avait vus s'embrasser.

  Ses derniers espoirs s'étaient effondrés au même instant. Sa dernière prise sur son ancienne vie, sur ses espérances, son futur. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Il aurait voulu pouvoir réagir, il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver la force de se lever et d'applaudir, trouver la force de les regarder passer et de les féliciter, mais il semblait que même ce dernier bastion de dignité lui était refusé.             Au lieu de quoi, il resta assis sur le banc, les épaules voûtées, le regard vaguement fixé droit devant lui, ignorant les quelques personnes de sa rangée qui le pressaient de se lever pour pouvoir approcher le couple. Il fut vaguement bousculé et sentit l'instant exact où il passa à ses côtés, pouvant presque percevoir son regard glisser rapidement vers lui. Pouvant presque sentir sa pitié, avant qu'il ne poursuive son chemin, sa compagne… sa… _femme… à ses côtés, tenant doucement son bras pour la guider._

  Il exhala doucement un air qui lui semblait maintenant vicié. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de chose, mais pas sa pitié. Jamais. Elle rendait ce qu'ils avaient vécu insignifiant et terriblement faux. Elle rendait ses sentiments sales, écœurants. Elle donnait raison à l'intolérance et à la cruauté.

  Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Sa haine, son dégoût, sa colère, ses remords, tout mais pas sa pitié.

  Une main pressa soudain la sienne et il releva la tête pour croiser le même regard azur encadré d'or qu'il avait soutenu un peu plus tôt. L'adolescent serra un long moment ses doigts, incapable de le lâcher, incapable d'abandonner celui qu'il avait cru longtemps détester, les yeux remplis de larmes amères qui roulaient librement sur ses joues. Il essuya doucement les tracés cristallins d'un revers tendre de la main et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais les mots moururent à ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut soudain arraché de sa vue par la foule pressée d'accompagner les mariés. Il crut l'entendre protester, crier son nom et resta un long moment paralysé, la main encore légèrement levée et tremblante, avant de la laisser retomber.

  Il avait tout perdu.

  Il comprenait à quel point maintenant.

  En l'espace de quelques jours, il lui avait tout arraché, sa vie, sa dignité, son respect, sa joie. Il lui avait volé ses émotions pour mieux les piétinées et les réduire à néant. A moins que ce ne soit lui. Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait ce qu'il fallait, peut-être n'avait-il pas dit les mots qu'il voulait entendre. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été capable de lui offrir le confort qu'il recherchait désespérément. Après tout que connaissait-il de l'amour, de la famille ? 

  Rien. 

  Il donnait ses sentiments à sa façon et avait longtemps cru que cela suffisait. Il commençait tout juste à comprendre à quel point il avait eu tord. 

  Il finit par prendre conscience du lourd silence qui régnait maintenant dans l'église et regarda autour de lui. Tous les invités étaient partis, suivant probablement les mariés à la mairie avant de gagner la salle des fêtes. Il ne restait plus que lui et quelques novices qui rangeaient rapidement et silencieusement les derniers vestiges de cet événement, candélabres, fleurs, papiers. Leurs mouvements étaient simples et précis, rompus à l'habitude de ces cérémonies, presque gracieux. Aucun n'échangeait la moindre parole, mais tous avaient ce petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, conscients du travail accompli et de la justesse du serment qui venait d'être échangé. Jamais ils ne sauraient à quel point il pouvait être douloureux pour certains. Jamais ils ne sauraient à quel point leur plaisir pouvait être cruel.

  L'un d'eux, un jeune garçon de peut-être douze ans à peine, s'approcha soudain de lui, une petite grimace inquiète accrochée à son visage angélique.

  _ Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

  La question le fit presque sourire par son innocence et il hocha la tête, n'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en sa voix pour oser parler. Le garçon fronça un sourcil dubitatif, visiblement persuadé qu'il mentait, mais il savait mieux que pousser les gens, aussi accepta-t-il sa réponse et repartit rapidement finir son travail.

  Il le regarda s'éloigner et se força presque à murmurer : 

  _ Ca va.

  Jamais une phrase n'avait sonné aussi faux à ses oreilles et un sourire amer et ironique fendit un instant son visage. Il baissa alors les yeux pour regarder ses mains maintenant ouvertes. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler et il pouvait sentir les premiers picotements l'élancer. Il ne s'était heureusement pas trop profondément coupé. Pas que cela ait réellement d'importance d'ailleurs, mais ce serait ça en moins à s'occuper lorsqu'il regagnerait son appartement. S'il trouvait le courage d'y retourner.

  Pour le moment, il n'avait pas même la force de se lever. Il voulait seulement demeurer ici, sans bouger et peut-être, peut-être oublier. Au moins pour quelques minutes. Au moins pour quelques secondes. Etait-ce trop demander ?

  Probablement.

  Probablement.

  Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, la personne qui prit soudain place à ses côtés et n'eut pas le courage de se tourner pour la regarder. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, il savait déjà qui elle était. Il aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe où, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Elle prit doucement une de ses mains, inspectant un instant ses plaies et il put presque la sentir froncer un sourcil de mécontentement. Pourtant, elle ne lui dit rien et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il sentit alors ses doigts se refermer sur les siens dans un réconfort silencieux qu'il accepta sans protester. Combien même l'aurait-il souhaité, il n'en aurait pas eu la force.

  Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa ainsi avant de sentir soudain une main le forcer à relever les yeux. Son regard s'encra alors à celui de son compagnon qui ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui sourire. Son visage exprimait seulement la compréhension et la tristesse, mais pas la pitié.

  _ Dee ? Dit-il simplement. Dee, il faut rentrer maintenant.

  Il hocha distraitement la tête et laissa JJ l'aider à se relever.

***

  Le liquide coula dans sa gorge comme une lame de feu apaisante qui noya un peu plus son esprit. Il but trois goulées avant de reposer la bouteille et la regarder, une grimace accrochée au visage. Il soupira presque de contentement et pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il était froid au contact de sa nuque et rafraîchit légèrement sa peau brûlante, amenant à ses lèvres un grognement mêlé de contentement et de frustration. Autant cet effleurement glacé apaisait quelque peu le feu qui semblait le dévorer, autant il éclaircissait dangereusement ses idées. Or il souhaitait l'engourdissement que lui procurait l'alcool, le désirait, le cherchait avec avidité, avalant gorgée sur gorgée pour flouer un peu plus son esprit. 

  Juste oublier. 

  Il but à nouveau avant de reposer doucement la bouteille, regardant distraitement le liquide doré qui descendait trop lentement à son goût et passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sa main tremblait presque alors qu'il tenait le goulot, stabilisant difficilement la bouteille, mais sa poigne était telle que personne n'aurait pu la lui arracher.

  Il ferma un instant les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt, refusant de laisser ses démons danser une nouvelle fois devant son regard embrumé. Refusant de laisser ses souvenirs affluer et le dévaster. Ne pouvait-il donc pas oublier ? Au moins pour un temps, juste une nuit ? Non, bien sûr que non, cela aurait été trop facile. Trop facile.

  Son regard se porta sur sa chambre et il laissa un nouveau soupir franchir ses lèvres. La pièce était sombre, baignée par les seuls reflets de la nuit et de la lune, et terriblement silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux de sa respiration et du scotch qui s'écrasait parfois sur les rebords en verre de la bouteille lorsqu'il en buvait une nouvelle gorgée. Il pouvait aussi percevoir de temps en temps les sons équivoques d'une nuit New Yorkaise, voitures roulant rapidement dans les rues, discussions assourdies de quelques passants, parfois les rires et les insultes d'une bande de jeunes gamins traînant encore dans la rue et le bruit des sirènes au loin, pompier ou police, allant sauver quelques malheureux ou découvrir un cadavre.

  Un espoir. Une tragédie.

  Mais qui saurait le sauver lui ? Qui découvrirait… qui…

  Il eut un petit reniflement ironique et laissa son regard dériver sur la photo froissée et déchirée, étendue à ses côtés. Une autre vie. Une autre époque. Elle avait été prise à peine un mois plus tôt et il lui semblait pourtant que cela faisait des années. Des années qu'il n'avait pas revu la tête blonde et grimaçante qui souriait malicieusement dessus.

  Il regrettait le temps où Bikky venait se chamailler avec lui, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Il regrettait le temps où il devait venir lui tirer les oreilles car il écoutait la musique si fort que tout l'immeuble en résonnait. Il regrettait cette petite peste plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire. Il s'était un peu retrouvé en lui. C'est son enfance qu'il avait redécouvert à travers son regard. Et il n'avait jamais su à quel point il avait seulement désiré lui offrir la vie que lui n'avait jamais pu avoir. Une famille aimante et compréhensive. Un véritable père. Un soutien. Mais il allait l'avoir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et beaucoup plus stable que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu lui apporter. Plus… normale.

  Il but une nouvelle rasade d'alcool et laissa un rire sans vie lui échapper.

  L'ironie de son existence le faisait parfois bien marrer. Il allait finalement devenir ce à quoi il avait cru échapper. Ce à quoi il avait toujours cherché à échapper. Peut-être était-ce sa fatalité, comme celle de perdre tous ceux qu'il avait un jour aimé. Ses parents, son meilleur ami, son père de remplacement et maintenant…

  Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? 

  Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il aurait déjà du se coucher, prendre un peu de repos pour affronter la nouvelle journée qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Se coucher voulait dire dormir et dormir signifiait rêver. Et il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter une fois de plus ces images. Il préférait de loin la torpeur alcoolique.

  Il préférait de loin le vide de son esprit. 

  Il leva une main hésitante pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait le long de ses joues. C'était sans doute une des nuits les plus chaudes de l'année. La canicule avait dépassé les quarante degrés à l'ombre dans la journée et la soirée avait été à peine plus fraîche. Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte et il reposait torse nu, assis sur le matelas poussiéreux de sa chambre. Mais il n'en était pas pour le moins brûlant. Il pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur chaque portion de sa peau et accueillait cette torture avec bonheur, car elle contribuait à accentuer les effets de l'alcool. 

  Il dandina un instant de la tête et sourit à nouveau avant de d'avaler une longue gorgée dont il savoura le goût légèrement sucré sur sa langue.

  _L'alcool appelle l'alcool._

  Il savait que la journée à venir ne serrait pas facile. Ces fortes chaleurs avaient des incidences dramatiques sur les gens, les poussant à bout, les rendant presque fous, leur faisant commettre des actes extrêmes. S'il avait un peu de chance, il tomberait sur un dingue un peu plus habile que les autres qui le tuerait avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'agir. Qui sait.

  Son sourire se fit plus grand. Oui, se serait une fin digne d'un grand policier, mieux… mieux que la déchéance dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

  _N'est-ce pas Jess ! Santé ! _

  Il finit en une dernière lampée le fond de la bouteille avant d'en saisir une autre qu'il ouvrit rapidement, mais à laquelle il ne toucha pas dans l'immédiat. Il repoussa alors le flacon de verre désormais vide qui alla rejoindre lentement ceux déjà terminés, les bousculant dans un petit tintement aigu qui sembla résonner dans toute la pièce.

  Doux son de l'enivrement, de tentatives désespérées pour fermer son esprit à des tortures qui le détruisaient lentement. Trop lentement.

  Il se laissa finalement retomber sur son matelas, froissant le drap usé qui le couvrait à peine et son poing se serra sur la feuille de papier qu'il tenait à la main avant de la relâcher. Elle retomba doucement au sol et il regretta aussitôt de ne plus pouvoir la serrer. Etrangement la sentir se froisser entre ses doigts rendait la chose moins réelle, moins douloureuse. 

  Il devait affronter de nouveaux démons qu'il n'était pas prêt à combattre. Qu'il n'était pas prêt à vaincre. Il y a moins d'une semaine, il avait cru voir sa vie s'écrouler complètement, mais en réalité, elle n'avait réellement pris fin que le jour même à dix heures du matin. Maintenant, il avait véritablement tout perdu.

  Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide couler brutalement dans sa bouche, jusqu'à presque l'étouffer, en avalant plus d'un quart en à peine deux longues et douloureuses gorgées. Malgré une certaine résistance à l'alcool, cette tentative sembla enfin avoir les effets désirés puisqu'il sentit le monde tourner péniblement autour de lui et ses sens se brouiller. Il eut tout juste le temps de reposer la bouteille à terre et de lever une main à son front avant de que le monde ne se ferme définitivement à lui, l'emportant dans son paisible engourdissement, vers un univers sans rêve, sans souvenir, sans rien.

***

  JJ regarda nerveusement la porte devant lui, hésitant à frapper. Il dansait d'un pied à l'autre, cherchant, sans les trouver, les mots justes à prononcer. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Comment exprimer ses regrets face… face à ça ? Il ne savait pas. Il y avait pensé encore et encore, retournant des centaines de phrases dans sa tête, mais incapable de trouver les paroles correctes. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il savait que Dee n'accepterait jamais sa pitié. Parler était peut-être alors inutile, dangereux. Mais il savait également qu'il faudrait l'amener à se confier, avant… avant qu'il se s'effondre totalement. Et maintenant, il était là, attendant, fixant la porte depuis presque dix minutes déjà sans pouvoir se décider à frapper.

  Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser ce qui était arrivé. Toujours du mal à accepter ce qu'il s'était dit et fait. Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui s'y serait attendu ? Ils avaient l'air tellement… liés. Inséparables, telles des âmes sœurs. Bien sûr Randy se plaignait souvent des trop grandes démonstrations d'affection de son coéquipier et amant, mais de là à en arriver à cette extrémité. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Oh, il avait vu l'attachement grandissant que le jeune policier avait immédiatement développé pour Connie dès son arrivée. Il était difficile de ne pas aimer cette jeune femme à l'air perdu et si belle. Mais il aimait Dee !  Il sortait avec lui ! Dormait avec lui, bordel de merde ! Alors comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Cela dépassait sa compréhension. 

  S'il avait pu avoir Dee pour lui, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé échapper. Il n'était pas seulement terriblement séduisant, mais sous ses airs un peu rustres et pervers, se cachait également une âme sensible et fragile. Randy ne l'avait peut-être jamais vu, mais il le savait. Il avait déjà été témoin de sa douleur. Il le connaissait probablement mieux que quiconque ne pouvait le soupçonner et il savait que ce que lui avait fait le policier était en train de le détruire lentement, le rongeant de l'intérieur. 

  Si seulement Randy avait compris à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Dee n'offrait pas souvent ses sentiments, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il le faisait totalement. Sans partage, ni retenue. Et Randy avait été un coup de foudre, l'amour de sa vie. Il le savait. C'est pour cette raison que Dee ne l'avait pas mis dans son lit dès le premier soir, car s'il l'avait réellement voulu, il l'aurait pu. Non, il l'avait pourchassé certes, mais doucement, lui laissant le temps de réaliser et d'accepter ses propres sentiments. Lui laissant la liberté de le repousser à chaque instant. C'est également pour ça que lui-même l'avait harcelé avec tant d'assiduité, car il avait tout de suite compris que si Randy venait à l'aimer en retour, il n'aurait plus aucune chance.

  Et il l'avait fait, il avait accepté de se lier totalement à lui. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faire ça maintenant ? Il savait qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire, il pouvait voir cette lueur dans son regard et pourtant, il l'avait abandonné. Qu'avait-il cherché à faire ? Le détruire pour quelques raisons hors de sa compréhension ? Si c'était le cas, il ne doutait pas qu'il y était parvenu.

  Dès l'instant où il lui avait annoncé, il avait vu Dee s'effondrer lentement. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour savoir qu'il s'agissait plus que d'une simple dispute. Son sourire s'était peu à peu effacé, son regard s'était cerné, ses gestes s'étaient fait moins sûrs, hésitants. Une immense lassitude semblait l'avoir envahi et il avait vu les larmes qui teintaient parfois son regard mais refusaient de couler. 

  Après le mariage le commissaire lui avait donné quelque jour de repos et il avait immédiatement regagné son appartement. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis lors.

  Il lui fallait maintenant reprendre son travail et sa vie. Il se demandait juste si Dee en serrait capable. Il avait tenté de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, il était même venu plusieurs fois ici, traversant plus de la moitié de la ville pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais il n'avait jamais pu obtenir du policier plus que quelques monosyllabes à travers la porte, qui l'avaient uniquement rassuré sur le fait qu'il était toujours en vie. Il ne lui avait pas parlé, ne lui avait jamais ouvert malgré ses demandes. Il ne savait même pas dans quel état il allait le trouver. Il espérait seulement que l'absence prolongée de son ex amant et la reprise du travail l'aiderait à remonter la pente. Mais il en doutait.

  Il ferait équipe désormais. Rose lui avait annoncé la veille et il avait eu du mal à cacher son soulagement. Avoir la possibilité de garder un œil sur lui, le rassurait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Il n'était pas sûr que Dee l'accepterait, mais il n'aurait pas le choix et lui-même avait changé. Il n'allait certainement pas lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors et profiter de la situation. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé, mais il n'était ni stupide, ni cruel. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait sa place auprès du policier qu'en tant qu'ami et collègue. Et il savait que les derniers évènements n'y changeraient rien. Il n'aimait pas seulement Randy, il était amoureux de lui et ce sentiment ne pourrait pas disparaître aussi facilement. Il espérait juste que sa présence pourrait l'aider.

  Il prit finalement une longue inspiration et frappa deux coups brefs au lourd panneau de bois, avant de patienter nerveusement. Une minute passa, puis deux, sans que Dee ne réponde. Il consulta rapidement sa montre. Sept heures. Il aurait pourtant du être réveillé, ils étaient déjà en retard sur l'horaire. Il frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, mais n'obtint toujours pas de réponse de la part du policier. Vaguement inquiet, il recommença, appelant son nom cette fois.

  _ Dee ! DEE ! 

  Devant l'absence de toute réaction et presque paniqué désormais, il testa la poignée qui tourna avec facilité dans sa main et lui permis d'ouvrir la porte. Aucun verrou n'était mis et il sentit son sang se glacer. Il n'y avait pas de traces évidentes d'effraction, mais certains voleurs étaient habiles et il savait que Dee, comme tout policier, fermait toujours sa porte avec soin.

  Sortant son arme de son holster, il désengagea la sécurité et respira profondément pour calmer sa nervosité avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte et engager un pas prudent dans l'appartement. Il jura mentalement en entendant les gonds grincer douloureusement pendant une seconde et ravala tout juste un soupir de soulagement lorsque aucune balle de vint le cueillir à la tête. 

  Le logement était sombre, visiblement plongé dans les ténèbres par les volets hermétiquement fermés et il ne distinguait presque rien de la pièce autour de lui, sinon les formes vagues des meubles. Il se dégagea rapidement la porte, conscient d'être une cible trop facile ainsi exposé à la lumière du couloir et la referma rapidement.

  Pas un son ne se faisait entendre dans l'appartement, pas même une respiration, si ce n'était la sienne. Il aurait voulu appeler Dee, s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie, mais s'il y avait effectivement un voleur ou un tueur, il ne pouvait risquer de révéler sa position. Le plus doucement du monde, il fit alors le tour de la pièce, inspectant avec précaution chaque ombre et chaque renfoncement qui aurait pu dissimuler un corps, attentif à chaque nouveau bruit. Une fois rassuré sur l'absence de présence dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposa être la chambre du policier. Elle était fermée, mais laissait filtrer une légère lueur, probablement celle de ce début de matinée. Lentement, JJ colla son oreille au panneau pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose. Il perçut assez distinctement un bruit de drap froissé pendant quelques instants, puis plus rien. Pas de chuchotements, pas de cris étouffés, juste un silence suffoquant… mais étonnamment rassurant. 

  Il ne pouvait en être tout à fait sûr encore, mais les probabilités que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez Dee semblaient désormais presque nulles. 

  Prenant une petite inspiration et conservant sa garde, il ouvrit lentement la porte.

  Elle tourna avec une lenteur presque inhumaine, mais parfaitement silencieuse, dans ses gonds, déplaçant à peine un filet d'air discret et sifflant, révélant peu à peu les contours de la chambre. Le parquet tout d'abord, légèrement poussiéreux et usé, fait d'un bois de rainures claires et foncées qui s'emmêlaient librement pour former un patchwork discret mais agréable. Une table ensuite, basse et jaunie par le temps sur laquelle reposaient des monceaux de papiers, dossiers et magasines. Puis le lit, posé à même le sol, couvert d'un drap et d'une couette aux couleurs macabres qui traînaient parfois négligemment au sol. Seul un bras nu dépassait de cette masse compacte, pendant dans le vide, effleurant à peine le parquet ou, parfois, une des nombreuses bouteilles qui le jonchaient. Combien, il lui était difficile de le déterminer, mais probablement assez pour saouler un corps d'armée. Il régnait d'ailleurs dans la pièce cette odeur rance d'alcool sué, mêlée à celle d'un corps qui n'avait probablement pas bougé du lit depuis une semaine maintenant, si ce n'était parfois pour aller aux toilettes, prendre une nouvelle bouteille et peut-être mangé, quoi qu'il en doutait.

  Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce, rengainant son arme et soupirant à la fois de soulagement et de colère. De colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas forcé la porte avant, contre Dee pour se laisser ainsi aller, contre Ryo pour lui avoir fait ça.

  Il s'arrêta au bord du lit et regarda un long moment la forme prostrée dedans, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il le secouer comme un prunier ou bien le tirer en douceur des draps trempés de sueur ?

  Il opta finalement pour la seconde solution et s'assit avec précaution sur le bord de la couette, avant d'effleurer doucement l'épaule de son compagnon. Si cette option ne fonctionnait pas, il lui resterait toujours le seau d'eau sur la tête.

  _ Dee ?

  Le policier ne réagit pas.

  _ Dee ? Souffla-t-il encore en le secouant doucement.

  Il put enfin tirer un grognement de la forme endormie et se permit un petit sourire qui se transforma rapidement en une grimace de terreur lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain allongé sur le lit, à moitié étranglé par une main puissante enserrant son cou, un bras douloureusement écrasé par un genou et le canon d'un Beretta pointé sur sa tempe, la sécurité ôtée, prêt à tirer.

  _ Dee… croassa-t-il péniblement en fixant les prunelles dilatées de son compagnon.

_  Oh God_, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. _Il ne m'a pas reconnu._

  Il sentit la pression de l'arme s'accentuer un peu plus sur sa peau et put presque deviner le mouvement du doigt pressant la gâchette, incapable de réagir, complètement paralysé, persuadé qu'il allait mourir.

  De trop longues secondes passèrent ainsi, avant que le Beretta ne soit désengagé de sa tête et qu'il ne sente Dee se reculer, relâchant la pression sur son cou et son bras. 

  Nul doute qu'il garderait des marques.

  _ JJ, Shit ! L'entendit-il juré.

  Il en aurait presque pleuré. Il pouvait encore sentir son corps trembler de peur et de soulagement, alors qu'il amenait une main hésitante à son cou pour en effleurer la peau douloureusement marquée. Il avait failli mourir ! Oh mon Dieu, il avait failli mourir ! Il n'en avait jamais été aussi près, jamais ! Et c'est un de ses meilleurs amis qui venait de lui donner la frayeur de sa vie.

  _ JJ ?… JJ, ça va ? Shit ! Je suis désolé ! JJ est-ce que ça va ?

  Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le visage de Dee à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, le regard inquiet, presque terrorisé. Etrangement, ce n'est pas son expression qui le marqua le plus, plutôt que la barbe de plusieurs jours qui commençait à dissimuler sa peau. Par réflexe, un peu comme un enfant voulant tester sa découverte, il avança une main pour la toucher, mais Dee se recula avant même qu'il ait pu l'effleurer.

  _ Qu'est-ce que… ?

  _ Désolé, murmura le jeune homme en laissant retomber son bras, éclatant presque de rire à la mine ahurie de son compagnon. Je ne t'avais jamais vu si mal rasé.

  Dee le fixa encore de longues secondes, débattant visiblement sur sa santé mentale, avant de se détendre et laisser échapper un petit grognement mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

  _ Putain JJ, souffla-t-il, alors que le jeune homme fermait à nouveau les yeux pour échapper aux dernières vagues de terreur que l'adrénaline faisait naître dans son corps. Ne refait jamais ça. J'aurais pu te tuer ! 

  _ Je sais.

  _ Abruti ! 

  _ Je sais.

  Sa voix était à peine un murmure. Oh oui, il ne le savait que trop bien.

  _ On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ! Bordel, tu devrais savoir mieux que personne qu'on ne surprend pas les gens comme ça ! Surtout pas un flic ! 

  _ Pour votre information, Dee Latener, dit-il en se redressant. Il est…

  Il consulta rapidement sa montre.

  _ … sept heures vingt-trois maintenant. Cela fait plus de vingt minutes que tu aurais du me retrouver sur ton palier.

  Le policier jeta un coup d'œil injecter de sang à son réveil avant de soupirer.

  _ Shit ! Shit ! Shit ! 

  _ On peut dire ça.

  _ Désolé, j'arrive tout de suite.

  Il le regarda se lever et hésiter un instant, avant de ramasser une feuille de papier traînant sur le sol et se diriger d'un pas lent et hésitant vers la salle de bain dont il referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. 

  Il la contempla un long moment avant de détourner les yeux et inspecter un peu mieux la pièce… et faire une grimace.

***

  Il put presque sentir la balle passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait pour ainsi dire rien. La cave était sombre, à peine éclairée par une lampe de faible intensité un peu plus loin sur sa droite qui pendulait lentement, diffusant sa lumière au gré de ses mouvements. Mais celle-ci lui permettait à peine de distinguer une ombre, parfois un mouvement.

  Il était piégé. Enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre et remplie d'immenses caisses qui offraient à sa cible le plus merveilleux des terrains de jeux.

  Il sourit. C'était peut-être une belle journée pour mourir après tout. 

  Peut-être.

  Il se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le mur humide, rechargeant son arme avec précaution, camouflant au mieux le petit clic signalant qu'il avait bien enclenché le nouveau chargeur et attendit patiemment.

  Un silence de mort planait maintenant les lieux, à peine parfois brisé par le clapotis d'une goutte d'eau s'écoulant du plafond. Plus aucune respiration ne se faisait entendre. Pourtant ils devaient être encore six ou sept, tous attentifs à dissimuler leur présence, policiers et meurtrier, tendus, armés. 

  Combien tomberaient encore aujourd'hui sous l'assaut d'une balle perdue ?

  Qui pouvait savoir ? Qui pouvait prévoir ?

  Avec un peu de chance…

  Mais il secoua doucement la tête. La chance n'était pas un facteur sur lequel il pouvait compter. Il lui avait toujours fait défaut. Il faudrait probablement qu'il provoque un peu les évènements.

  Il pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre et écœurante du sang se mêlant à celle de l'humidité, saturant l'air, emplissant leurs poumons à chaque inspiration. Les infectant. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce parfum cuivré. Il émanait de partout, de chaque corps qui jonchait le sol, immobiles, condamnés, presque tous tués de la même façon. Juste un trou dans la tête, le regard vitreux et le cerveau éclaboussant le sol bétonné.

  Combien ?

  Cinq ? Dix ? Vingt ?

  Il ne savait pas. 

  Tous des collègues, parfois des amis. Tous si fiers de porter cet uniforme et maintenant ? Juste quelques veuves et orphelins de plus. Lui ne laisserait personne derrière lui et c'était mieux ainsi.

  Il surprit un petit mouvement sur sa droite et serra un peu plus son arme, manquant presque de la lâcher tant ses mains étaient moites. Mourir oui, mais pas se laisser tuer sans résister. Attendre, juste attendre. Un faux mouvement, un petit bruit de trop. Etre sûr de ne pas se tromper et tirer… en espérant qu'il serait trop lent. 

  L'air se déplaça à ses côtés et il se retourna pour pointer son arme sur un visage livide qui faillit pousser un cri. Son doigt effleura la gâchette et il le retint juste à temps pour ne pas tirer une balle dans la poitrine d'un de ses collègues.

  Il poussa un petit juron et abaissa rapidement son arme, essuyant distraitement la sueur qui coulait de son front, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire de même avec celle qui glissait, glacée, dans son dos. Le garçon, une toute jeune recrue de son unité pris alors place à ses côtés, si proche qui les pans de son uniforme bleu nuit vinrent effleurer sa veste auburn. Il l'aurait probablement claqué s'ils n'avaient pas du rester discret. N'avait-il donc rien appris à l'école ? Il jura à nouveau mentalement. En quelques heures à peine, il avait failli tuer deux de ses collègues.

  Il regrettait presque à cet instant que JJ ne soit pas à ses côtés pour l'épauler, pour sortir les quelques survivants de ce massacre, du piège dans lequel ils s'étaient eux-même jetés. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

  Il s'en souvenait à peine. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'il était coincé ici à tenter de sauver la vie des quelques bleusailles qui l'avaient accompagné dans cet enfer.

  Oui comment ?

  _Il ferma la porte et poussa rapidement le verrou avant de se laisser aller dessus, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant à lui déchirer la poitrine._

_  Il avait failli le tuer ! _

_  Il avait failli le tuer ! _

_  Pendant quelques trop longs instants, perdu dans le brouillard du sommeil et de l'alcool, il ne l'avait pas reconnu et il avait failli le tuer. Merde ! _

_  Il prit une respiration laborieuse et dut s'empêcher de frapper la porte._

_  Il avait failli le tuer._

_  Putain, de putain, de putain ! _

_  Il se força à calmer sa respiration et reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de ses émotions. Autant dire réaliser l'impossible. Sa vie ne semblait aller que de mal en pire._

_  Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement sinistre et se redressa finalement pour tituber jusqu'au lavabo et lever son regard sur le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il fronça un instant les sourcils et observa un long moment l'image qu'il reflétait, levant une main hésitante pour en tracer les contours. _

_  Etait-ce vraiment lui qu'il voyait ainsi ? Il n'en était pas très sûr._

_  Probablement._

_  Une loque pour une existence en ruine. A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ? _

_  Il aurait aimé pouvoir boire à cet instant et effacer ce reflet d'une trop lourde vérité, effacer les souvenirs qui revenaient le hanter, les mots, les phrases qu'il avait si lamentablement tenté d'oublier. Tout, tout pour ne pas faire face à ce double, à ce qu'il était, à ce qu'il lui restait._

_  Il agrippa le bord du lavabo, froissant un peu plus le papier dans sa main et retint à peine le cri de rage et de désespoir qui voulait passer sa gorge. Finalement, il se laissa glisser au sol, accueillant presque avec soulagement le carrelage froid contre la peau brûlante de ses joues, prenant tout juste conscience de la terrible migraine qui ravageait son cerveau, cadeau d'une semaine d'alcoolisme continu._

_  Il était pathétique._

_  Il resta un long moment ainsi, avant de se rappeler la présence de JJ de l'autre côté de la porte en l'entendant légèrement se déplacer._

_  Que faisait-il ici ?_

_  Ah oui, c'est vrai, il venait le cherchait pour aller travailler. Rose l'avait appelé hier. Peut-être l'un des seuls coups de fil auxquels il avait répondu dans un moment de trop grande lucidité._

_  Shit ! _

_  Il n'avait aucun envie d'y aller et affronter le jeune homme après… _

_Shit ! Shit ! Shit ! _

_  Il aurait vraiment tout donné maintenant pour une bonne bouteille._

_  Ouaip ! Ca aussi il allait en entendre parler. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir combien il en avait consommé. Mais le jeune homme ne manquerait certainement pas de le lui rappeler._

_  La journée pouvait-elle plus mal commencer ? Probablement pas._

_  Finalement, il incita son corps à se relever, ignorant les plaintes douloureuses de son cerveau à ce mouvement trop brusque et fit à nouveau face à son miroir, pour en ouvrir le placard et en tirer un tube d'aspirine. Il en prit quatre qu'il jeta rapidement au fond d'un verre qui traînait sur l'évier, avant de le remplir rapidement d'eau. _

_  Ce ne serait pas trop. _

_  Il regarda, presque détaché, les bulles se former rapidement et mousser jusqu'à dissoudre complètement les cachets, avant de le saisir et de l'avaler en une gorgée. Il grimaça lorsque le liquide amer passa dans sa gorge mais se força à en finir la moindre goutte avant de reposer un peu trop brusquement le verre, manquant de le fêler._

_  Il attendit alors encore quelques minutes d'être sûr que son estomac voudrait bien garder cette nouvelle sorte de liquide, avant de se tourner vers sa douche et d'en ouvrir le jet glacé. Il le laissa se réchauffer lentement, tentant maladroitement de s'extirper de ses quelques vêtements et après quelques essais infructueux, finalement nu, finit par se glisser dessous, laissant l'eau maintenant presque brûlante le laver d'une semaine d'abandon complet. _

_  Après avoir longuement détendu ses muscles, il attrapa à l'aveuglette une bouteille de savon dont il aspergea une éponge, pour se décrasser complètement. Une odeur mentholée emplit peu à peu la pièce et il s'en servit également pour se laver les cheveux, prenant bien soin à nettoyer chaque parcelle de sa peau._

_  Une fois parfaitement décapé, il arrêta le jet et s'extirpa rapidement de la cabine pour s'enrouler dans une serviette et se frotter vigoureusement. Puis, il attrapa quelques vêtements qui traînaient, jean et chemise, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler, avant de se coiffer d'un coup de peigne et entamer le plus gros du travail : se raser._

_  Il n'avait jamais été très chargé en poils, mais une semaine sans y toucher rendit néanmoins le travail fastueux et il fut plus qu'heureux lorsqu'il put enfin appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'appareil, remerciant silencieusement le dieu qui l'avait fait abandonner le rasoir manuel. _

_  Il le nettoya rapidement avant de le ranger et jeter un nouveau regard dans la glace._

_  C'était mieux._

_  Beaucoup mieux._

_  Et il en venait à le regretter. Il avait l'air… normal, si ce n'était peut-être ses yeux encore trop dilatés, mais pour le reste… il avait presque le sentiment que rien de tout ce qui le tuait n'était arrivé._

_  Il s'écœurait._

_  Il allait reprendre gentiment sa vie, retourner au travail, faire son boulot, sourire même, mais au fond, il n'avait plus rien. N'était plus rien. Comment pouvait-il alors paraître tellement… semblable._

_  Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse à cette question, déjà de l'autre côté de la porte, JJ l'appelait._

_  Il regarda rapidement sa montre. Huit heures passées. Il était temps de l'affronter._

  Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, il avait pu constater que celle-ci était désormais rangée. Les bouteilles avaient disparu, le lit était fait, le magasines et les dossiers étaient parfaitement triés et JJ l'attendait, assis calmement sur une chaise, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais sans air de défiance ou de colère. Il l'avait simplement salué, ne faisant ni remarques, ni reproches et lui avait expliqué rapidement le déroulement de la journée. 

  Il l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, trop abasourdi pour réellement se concentrer et inexplicablement fatigué. 

  Il aurait aimé, oui, il aurait aimé à cet instant que le jeune homme lui crie dessus, lui demande des explications, le frappe même peut-être. Tout, tout plutôt que la compréhension de son regard qui le faisait se sentir presque plus misérable.

  Il ressemblait trop à Ryo. Beaucoup trop.

  Et à nouveau, il n'avait sentit que le désir de se saouler.

  Le reste s'était quelque peu perdu dans un brouillard. Le silence gêné du trajet jusqu'au commissariat, les regards désolés ou moqueurs de ses collègues, le mal-aise de son supérieur. Tout atténué par la simple douleur d'avoir encore à marcher, vivre et respirer. D'être peut-être trop bien compris, sans  réellement l'être. Et celle, terrifiante, de ne pas pouvoir y échapper, de prendre toute la mesure de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il avait vécu, de ce qui lui restait.

  Juste un immense vide.

  Et rien pour le combler.

  Il s'était mécaniquement remis au travail, jusqu'à cet appel, cette mobilisation de tous les hommes disponibles pour arrêter un meurtrier qui venaient de faire plusieurs dizaines de victimes à seulement quelques rues de là.

  L'arrivée sur place, les cadavres, les tirs, la course poursuite dans les rues jusqu'à cette cave, spectateur impuissant de trop nombreux morts et une porte qui se bloque. Le jeu du chat à la souris et combien d'hommes encore tombés sous ces coups meurtriers ?

  Il ne savait plus.

  Cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Il ne ressortirait probablement jamais d'ici vivant et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Enfin en finir. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une telle opportunité, si vite.

  Juste en finir.

  Le jeune policier près de lui bougea légèrement et il releva la tête pour le voir le fixer intensément, à la fois terrorisé et suppliant.

  _Fuck ! _

  Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il lui demandait silencieusement.

  « S'il vous plait, aidez-moi à sortir d'ici en vie ! »

  Mais il ne voulait pas, bordel ! Le sauver voulait dire vivre lui aussi et il n'était pas prêt à pousser son expérience aussi loin. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Laisser le gosse mourir avec lui ? Aucune chance.

  _Shit !_

  Dire qu'il n'avait pas de pot, n'était vraiment pas mentir. Il eut un petit sourire ironique et fatigué.

  _Ok mon gars_, soupira-t-il mentalement. _Je vais te tirer d'ici. Peut-être pourrais-je te convaincre ensuite de me tuer. Nan… aucune chance. On ne flingue pas les héros, pas vrai ?_

  Soupirant doucement, il posa une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur son épaule et le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire crispé mais étonnamment confiant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner. Le môme comptait sur lui plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

  S'écartant alors avec précaution de lui, il s'avança légèrement jusqu'à la caisse la plus proche, jetant un petit coup d'œil furtif à la pièce.

  Pas un mouvement.

  Aucun moyen de localiser l'enfoiré qui les avait entraînés là dedans. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Tout était trop calme.

  Il avisa soudain la porte et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle était grande ouverte. Facile, beaucoup trop facile. Et pourquoi aucun des autres flics ne s'étaient encore manifestés? Il n'aimait pas ça, il fallait qu'ils déguerpissent d'ici au plus vite et malheureusement la porte était leur seule issue.

  Au rythme des balancements de la lampe, il fit un repérage rapide des lieux, cherchant l'itinéraire le plus sûr, offrant le plus de recoins et de zones d'ombres. Une fois établi et la bouche sèche, il revint sur rapidement ses pas pour expliquer la situation à son coéquipier de fortune qui l'accepta sans broncher. 

  Dans un sens, il était courageux, il pouvait lui accorder cela. Il était évident qu'il comprenait parfaitement les risques et pourtant il était prêt à le suivre. Il devait aussi savoir qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Mais son calme n'en restait pas moi impressionnant. S'il survivait, ce qu'il comptait bien lui faire faire, il deviendrait probablement un grand policier.

  Mais pour l'instant, il avait des problèmes plus importants. Comme sortir d'ici.

  D'un petit signe de tête, il l'incita à le suivre et s'approcha alors rapidement de la première caisse, vérifiant une fois de plus l'indication d'une quelconque présence. Ne détectant toujours aucune trace du tueur, il vola jusqu'au recoin suivant, suivit immédiatement de son compagnon, effectuant un roulé boulé pour faire une cible moins évidente. 

  Aucun tir n'accompagna leur essai et cela l'inquiéta d'avantage. On aurait dit qu'il les guettait. Si seulement, il avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Mais non, rien. Il marchait sur une ligne si fine entre abysse et sécurité que le moindre faux pas pouvait les condamner.

  L'autre déjanté devait bien s'amusé, pour sûr.

  Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil, il ne s'étonna pas de ne détecter aucun mouvement, si ce n'est ceux de la lampe. Le silence était plus pesant encore et l'air presque irrespirable maintenant. 

  Il aperçut soudain dans l'un de ses rayons quelques cadavres de plus, la gorge tranchée, les membres désarticulés et grossièrement emmêlés et sut aussitôt ce qu'il était advenu des autres policiers. Inspirant profondément, il se força à ne pas détourner les yeux, mais empêcha le jeune homme à ses côtés de regarder. Deux des corps recouvraient totalement un troisième, donnant à la scène un côté plus macabre encore. Le sang semblait inonder totalement leurs visages déformés de la même expression horrifiée, tournés exactement dans leur direction, comme placés à dessein de cette façon.

  Quelque chose n'allait pas.

  Il était incapable de dire quoi, mais il le sentait. Il s'amusait avec eux. 

  Hors de question de le laisser gagner à ce petit jeu.

  Déterminé, il se recula dans l'ombre du mur derrière lui, entraînant son compagnon, pour le longer jusqu'à la caisse suivante. Il avançait prudemment, surveillant le moindre bruit, la plus petite ombre, prêt à faire feu à tout moment.

  Il s'immobilisa soudain en percevant un léger murmure devant lui et fit signe au jeune policier de se baisser et rester parfaitement immobile pendant qu'il poursuivait seul son chemin, plus tendu que jamais. A chaque pas, le son se faisait plus fort, jusqu'à devenir sanglot, puis une forme prostrée au sol, petite boule d'uniforme bleu tremblante et soupirante.

  Encore une jeune recrue, mais aux nerfs visiblement moins solides et complètement débraillé. Sa casquette de travers, la veste ouverte révélant un holster vide et les pieds nus. Que s'était-il passé ?

  Après s'être assuré qu'il ne courrait, à priori, aucun danger, il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui et toucha légèrement son épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta aussitôt et s'écarta violemment, laissant échapper un cri apeuré qu'il s'empressa de faire taire en appliquant fortement une main sur sa bouche. Le policier voulut se débattre, mais coincé entre le mur et Dee, il put à peine bouger et ce dernier s'empressa de le rassurer, soufflant à son oreille.

  _ Chut ! Calme-toi ! Je suis aussi policier, ok ? Alors calme-toi ! 

  Le jeune homme hocha rapidement la tête et il se dégagea pour mieux le regarder. Son regard, terrifié le toucha, mais moins peut-être que tout le sang et les morceaux de chaire qui recouvraient son visage. Il avait du se trouver près d'un de ses collègues, voir amis, lorsque ce dernier s'était fait tuer et en avait été aspergé.

  Pas besoin de chercher bien loin la raison de son comportement.

  Soupirant silencieusement, il fit signe à son premier comparse de les rejoindre ce qui fit rapidement pour s'installer aussitôt près de son collègue et le soutenir.

  Décidément, ce garçon avait du cran.

  Il décida de les laisser se réconforter mutuellement, repoussant loin de lui les souvenirs douloureux de situations passablement identiques où Ryo et lui s'était retrouvé dans le même cas, pour ne se concentrer que sur leur problème.

  Agenouillé dans l'angle de la caisse, il observa attentivement la pièce. Il n'était plus très loin de la porte, une dizaine de mètres tout au plus qu'il serrait probablement facile de franchir, mais quelque chose le dérangeait encore. Une impression, une vision qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Et le sentiment d'être mené en bateau. Quelque chose ayant rapport avec la scène précédente.

  Se forçant à nouveau à regarder, il se tourna vers les trois cadavres et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. 

  Non ! 

  Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Ce nouvel angle de vision lui permettait de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait échappé, de comprendre sa terrible erreur.

  Il les avait condamnés.

  Lentement, priant, il se retourna pour faire face aux deux jeunes gens derrières lui et vacilla légèrement, fermant quelques instants les yeux pour échapper à une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas accepter. 

  Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, à peine une seconde plus tard, la scène n'avait malheureusement pas changé et il leva instinctivement son arme, s'attirant le regard amusé du tueur.

  Un policier ?

  Quel idiot il avait été ! Quel flic se baladerait nu-pieds ?

  Stupide ! Stupide ! 

  Son jeune compagnon était désormais débout, le regard exorbité et suppliant fixé au sien, alors qu'une lame jouait de son tranchant sur les courbes tendres de son cou, tremblant, impuissant, tout comme il l'était.

  Et la seconde suivante, il était à genoux, la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant un souffle qui le fuyait, les mains agrippées à la plaie béante de son cou, dans le vain espoir de stopper l'écoulement, le flot de sang qui se déversait de ses carotides tranchées. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés, mais à l'espoir s'était substitué l'incompréhension, la colère, la trahison, la peur et enfin la raison.

  Paralysé, il ne put que le voir mourir lentement, que voir se faner la vie de son regard, toute couleur désertant son visage. Il eut un dernier râle, croassement de ses cordes vocales probablement en partie déchirées, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur lui, sans vie. Il sentit son sang chaud se répandre sur ses vêtements alors que son visage glissait lentement de sa poitrine à ses cuisses, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour le retenir et qu'il s'immobilise enfin.

  S'était terminé.

  Il ne prit pas vraiment conscience du mouvement devant lui, pas plus que du soubresaut de l'arme dans sa main, avant qu'elle ne retombe, brûlante, dans son dos. Il perçut vaguement un bruit lourd de chute, quelques respirations laborieuses et enfin, le silence.

  Enivrant.

  Il baissa finalement les yeux sur le corps contre lui, laissant tomber une main au sol, alors que la seconde venait caresser la masse ébène qui se répandait sur ses jambes.

  _ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il doucement. Désolé, désolé, désolé…

***

  JJ jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur sa droite. 

  Dee, prostré sur la banquète près de lui, n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait fait monter dans la voiture de police, son front appuyé contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vague, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Ses bras enserraient sa taille, comme pour chasser le froid intérieur qui le faisait frissonner. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Pas depuis qu'il avait vaguement expliqué d'une voix monocorde ce qu'il s'était passé à peine une heure plus tôt.

  Il se souviendrait toujours de son regard lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, agenouillé par terre, berçant le corps sans vie d'un jeune policier, alors qu'un mètre plus loin reposait le cadavre du tueur, une balle dans le cœur.

  Ils n'avaient pas réalisé immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de cet homme. Engoncé dans un habit de flic et le visage maculé, il était presque méconnaissable, d'autant plus dans la pénombre qui régnait.

  God, ils avaient tant tardé à intervenir. Trop tardé.

  Des presque quinze policiers qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite dans ce piège à rat, seul Dee en était sortit indemne. Deux autres flics avaient été retrouvés vivants mais grièvement blessés et dans un état encore incertain. Un carnage.

  Pourquoi ?

  Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de le retenir ? Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir, le quitter des yeux. A peine quelques secondes et c'est un peu plus de sa vie qu'il avait laissé chavirer.

  N'avait-il donc pas assez souffert ?

  Apparemment non.

  Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il semblait s'être complètement refermé, sourd et aveugle au reste du monde, un pantin de bois inerte entre ses doigts. Il ne réagissait à aucune de ses paroles, à aucune de ses secousses. Comme déjà mort.

  _Dee…_

_  Maudit sois-tu Ryo ! Maudit sois-tu de ne pas être là lorsqu'il a le plus besoin de toi ! _

  Mais il ne viendrait pas, n'entendrait pas sa supplique, perdu quelque part sur une plage des Antilles, il ne saurait jamais rien de sa détresse. Une détresse qu'il avait en partie provoquée. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il aurait pu tout aussi bien rôtir en enfer, mais pour Dee…

   Il secoua doucement la tête et détourna son regard pour le fixer sur les immeubles qui défilaient lentement devant lui, presque plongés dans un brouillard par la chaleur, alors que la température ne cessait de s'élever.

  Il était à peine une heure passée mais pour lui la journée était déjà terminée. Ou plutôt, elle ne faisait que commencer. Il ramenait Dee chez lui. Rose lui avait demandé de le surveiller, chose qu'il aurait fait de toutes manières, eut-il du lui passer sur le corps si cela avait été nécessaire. Mais le policier était plus fin que cela et avait parfaitement jugé la situation. Restait à savoir jusqu'à quel point.

  La voiture se gara enfin et il sortit rapidement pour aider Dee, devant le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule lorsqu'il ouvrit sa portière. 

  Il détestait le voir ainsi. 

  Avec l'aide d'un second policier, parfaitement au courant des derniers événements, ils le guidèrent lentement jusqu'à chez lui, remerciant silencieusement le ciel de ne pas avoir à grimper les étages à pied, alors que le brun se laissait de plus en plus aller, devant presque être porté. JJ redouta d'ailleurs un instant qu'il ne se soit évanoui, mais son regard était toujours ouvert, bien que totalement perdu.

  Il réussit fort heureusement à ouvrir sa porte sans mal et le policier l'aida à le guider jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de se retirer, compatissant.

  JJ le remercia chaleureusement et referma le verrou derrière lui avant de rejoindre son ami, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la chambre pour l'observer. Il n'avait pas bougé, affalé sur ses draps, le regard fixant le sol sans le voir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le secouer, lui crier de sortir de cet état, mais il doutait que cela apporte quoi que ce soit de positif. Il craignait au contraire de le forcer un peu plus à se renfermer.

  Soupirant, il se détourna pour gagner à pas lent la cuisine et préparer un bon café. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

  La pièce était étonnamment propre, quoi que poussiéreuse et il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis plusieurs jours. 

  Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ?

  Il ouvrit son frigo pour faire la grimace devant son vide désolant et décida de descendre faire quelques achats. Un bon repas ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal et faire la cuisine avait des vertus apaisantes sur ses nerfs. Satisfait d'avoir au moins un objectif en tête, même mineur, il alla rapidement prévenir Dee qui ne réagit pas plus, avant de quitter l'appartement pour gagner la petite épicerie du quartier.

***

  Il entendit la porte se refermer mais ne réagit pas plus. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Plus la force de parler et d'agir. Il voulait seulement mourir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ce gamin ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Il ne demandait qu'à vivre, lui… lui qu'à crever.

  Il revoyait son regard, il revoyait le sang qui coulait lentement, accrochant sa chaire. Il en était encore couvert. Il se sentait si sale.

  Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

  Il avait voulu l'aider, mais il l'avait tué.

  Et il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

  Il n'avait pas cru nécessaire de lui demander alors, il avait été persuadé de pouvoir le sauver. Au moins lui. Au moins lui. Mais il l'avait tué.

  Si sale.

  Il porta la main à sa poche et en tira le papier qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Un monde qui s'était écroulé. Son dernier réconfort, envolé. Juste un petit bout de rien froissé, une éphémère cruelle. Il le relut pour la centième fois peut-être, se perdant dans ses mots.

**_Monsieur Latener,_**

****

**_Suite à nos nombreux appels sans réponses, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de vous apprendre la terrible nouvelle par courier. _**

**_Au cours de la journée du lundi 16 juin 20.., la Sœur Maria Len a été malheureusement victime d'une crise cardiaque. Malgré l'arrivée rapide des secours, elle n'a pu être ranimée. Nous sommes désolés de vous informer de son décès. Les obsèques auront lieu le vendredi 20 juin à l'Eglise…_**

  Il rangea la feuille sans avoir le courage de la terminer. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il avait eu tout le temps de l'apprendre depuis deux jours. 

  Deux jours…

  Il n'avait même pas pu lui rendre un dernier hommage.

  _J'espère que vous êtes fière de moi, ma sœur, j'ai tué un gamin ! Peut-être n'auriez-vous pas du me sauver, accepter de me recueillir. Jess, que ne m'as-tu laissé crever dans cette poubelle. Regarde quel fier policier je suis devenu. Oh God ! Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé._

  Mais les pardons ne servaient à rien. Ils ne rendraient pas ce fils à ses parents, ils ne lui ramèneraient pas Ryo et certainement pas la Sœur… sa mère.

  _Tellement désolé._

  Et si fatigué.

  Lentement il se leva, faisant légèrement craquer son jean gorgé de sang séché pour se diriger à pas hésitants vers le tiroir de sa commode. Avec un peu de chance… Ah ! Elle était là ! Il savait bien qu'il devait lui en rester une. La toute dernière. 

  Il la leva devant son regard, observant les reflets ambrés qui jouaient sur ses rebords de verre, vagues roulant en rythme. Une bouteille jetée à la mer. Un SOS perdu à quiconque désormais pourrait l'écouter.

  Il défit rapidement la protection de fer, ignorant les petites coupures qui meurtrirent ses doigts, pour ôter le bouchon et, s'en attendre, en boire une gorgée. Le liquide brûla aussitôt son palais, vague de feu qu'il recracha, étrangement dégoûté. La saveur était la même, la sensation toujours égale, mais il n'en voulait pas. Ne pouvait pas. Il savait que cette fois, il ne trouverait pas son salut dans la perdition.

  Ne pouvant plus contenir la rage et la frustration qui le consumaient, il l'attrapa par le goulot avant de l'envoyer se fracasser dans un bruit de tonnerre sur le mur opposé. Elle explosa en millier d'étoiles, faisant jaillir son contenu doré en gerbes qui tâchèrent mur, parquet et meubles. Il s'écroula alors à terre dans des sanglots incontrôlables, trop faible pour pouvoir les retenir et demeurer sur ses jambes. Ils lui déchiraient presque la poitrine, brûlant ses poumons, trop de pleurs contenus, trop de souffrances et des milliers de larmes qui dévalaient maintenant ses joues, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

  Il en avait assez. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête. 

  _Quelqu'un… pitié… _

  Mais il n'y avait que lui dans les méandres de son appartement soudain trop grand, presque effrayant.

  Seul, toujours tout seul.

  Ses sanglots baissèrent juste assez d'intensité pour lui permettre de se relever et il se dirigea en titubant vers le verre brisé avant de s'écrouler dessus, ignorant la douleur des morceaux effilés pénétrant ses chaires. Il ramassa l'un des plus gros, testant mécaniquement son tranchant, le regard noyé de larmes qui ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, mais souriant. Souriant de ce sourire ironique et amer.

  Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé sa mort. Pas d'une façon aussi pitoyable.

  _Comme toute ma vie._

  Mais il ne lui restait plus que cette solution à présent. Il n'avait plus son arme, confisquée pour vérification et aucune corde à disposition.

  Il se demanda furtivement s'il souffrirait longtemps mais éventa la question. Cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il raffermit alors sa prise sur le verre et d'un geste précis trancha profondément le fils de sa vie avant de s'occuper rapidement de l'autre poignet pendant qu'il en avait encore la force. 

  Il lâcha finalement son arme de fortune, réalisant avec ironie qui l'alcool lui avait finalement bien offert ce qu'il désirait et regarda avec fascination son sang se reprendre autour de lui. Il coulait si vite et était si rouge. Il ne voyait presque plus que cette couleur rubis.

  Rapidement, il sentit la monde vaciller autour de lui, perdant peu à peu de sa substance et avec lui, la force de ses souvenirs et de ses visions. Il se sentait étonnamment léger et si calme.

  Libre.

  Enfin.

  Il entendit à peine son nom crié et ne sentit jamais les deux bras puissants qui l'encerclèrent alors qu'il s'écroulait.

  Libre.

***

  JJ vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait rien oublié et lança un petit sourire au vendeur alors qu'il sortait l'argent pour payer. Ce dernier lui rendit rapidement sa monnaie avant de lui tendre son sac qu'il accepta volontiers et il le salua avant de sortir, rattrapé aussitôt par la lourde chaleur qui écrasait la cité en comparaison de l'intérieur climatisé de la boutique. 

  Il poussa un petit soupir et descendit du trottoir pour rapidement traverser la rue après s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire écraser. Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, il retourna immédiatement dans l'ombre des immeubles et marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à celui de Dee pour en gravir deux à deux les marches et pénétrer dans son hall frais et sombre.

  Il appela alors l'ascenseur et salua d'un petit sourire une vieille dame sui sortait sur son palier en l'attendant. Cette dernière dut lui trouver un air voyou, car elle grimaça de peur avant de refermer rapidement sa porte, le faisant froncer un sourcil et regarder sa tenue. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'un junkie. Soupirant, il secoua doucement la tête d'amusement et entra dans la cabine qui venait de s'ouvrir. Malgré les sacs qui encombraient ses bras, il parvint à appuyer sur le petit bouton de l'étage et regarda patiemment les portes se refermer avant qu'il ne se mette en mouvement. 

  Le mécanisme était assez vétuste, donc lent et il lui fallu presque deux minutes pour atteindre le palier. Il prit donc son mal en patience et attendit qu'il arrive cahin-caha au bon étage pour en sortir et gagner rapidement l'appartement. Sur le seuil, il posa l'un des sacs pour sortir la clé et déverrouiller la serrure, avant de l'ouvrir et pénétrer dans l'entrée, après avoir repris ses courses et poussant la porte du pied pour la refermer.

  Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine en sifflotant, déposant ses achats sur le comptoir et de les déballa pour les inspecter d'un regard critique. Il y avait toutes sortes de légumes : tomates, courgettes, salades, quelques beaux morceaux de viande et des fruits frais, pommes et poires. Il rangea rapidement le tout au frigo, abaissant légèrement sa température à trois degrés pour assurer une bonne conservation et commença à explorer plus attentivement la pièce à la recherche des casseroles et autres instruments nécessaires.

  Le tout ne lui avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes et il s'apprêtait à ouvrir un nouveau placard lorsqu'un bruit provenant du salon attira son attention.

  Dee ?

  Abandonnant immédiatement son occupation, il se redressa et fit rapidement chemin à travers la pièce jusqu'au séjour. Il fit à peine un pas plus loin que le seuil avant de se figer, horrifié.

  Non ! 

  Non, ce n'était pas vrai, ce…

  Dee… Dee, genoux à terre, dans une marre de morceaux de verre, les mains levées devant lui déversant rapidement son sang de coupures nettes aux poignets.

  _Non ! _

  _ DEE ! 

  Il  le vit partir en arrière et se précipita pour le saisir juste avant qu'il ne touche terre.

  _ NON ! 

  Il aurait du le savoir, il aurait du le comprendre ! SHIT ! 

  Agissant sans réfléchir, il déchira un long pan de sa chemise, employant toute sa force à craquer le tissu résistant pour en bander chacun de ses poignets, compressant le plus possible le flot de sang.

  _ Non, non, non, non ! Dee, merde ! 

  Il l'allongea ensuite avec précaution, cherchant immédiatement un pouls à son cou et s'écroula presque de soulagement en sentant le battement faible et irrégulier, mais bien présent. Il se précipita alors sur le téléphone et composa le 911, trépignant presque d'impatience en attendant qu'un interlocuteur veuille bien le prendre, ignorant du sang qu'il laissait partout sur les meubles.

  Une voix lui répondit enfin et le reste ne fut plus que flou et cauchemar.

***

  Berekely frappa deux coups rapides au bureau du commissaire avant d'entrer sans y être invité, refermant avec précaution la porte derrière lui. Il prit aussitôt place sur le fauteuil qui l'attendait et fit glisser silencieusement vers son supérieur le fin dossier qu'il tenait en main.

  Taicho releva un sourcil étonné.

  _ C'est tout ?

  _ Pour l'instant oui.

  L'homme d'âge mûr poussa un petit soupir et prit la pochette, feuilletant rapidement les quelques notes qu'elle contenait avant de la reposer.

  _ Je vois… combien de temps ?

  _ Impossible à savoir.

  _ Merde ! 

  Rose acquiesça silencieusement, ôtant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer distraitement visiblement préoccupé.

  _ Je présume que toutes les précautions ont été prises ? Demanda son aîné.

  Nouvel acquiescement.

  _ Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous inquiéter.

  _ Tout comme vous. Il y a toujours un risque.

  _ Je sais.

  Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux hommes, perdus dans leurs pensées. Se fut Berekely qui le rompit le premier.

  _ Et la catastrophe d'aujourd'hui ?

  _ Le maire est sur mon dos. Seize policiers tués. Quatre autres dans un état grave. Vingt-deux victimes innocentes. Le compte est lourd.

  _ Le tueur ?

  _ Un employé de banque, ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. La chaleur…

  Le policer eut un sourire sardonique en remettant ses lunettes.

  _ Et demain, nous serons les horribles monstres qui avons osé tuer ce pauvre homme pris d'un léger coup de folie.

  _ Probablement.

  Taicho se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil, se massant les tempes.

  _ Le téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner depuis une heure.

  Rose secoua doucement la tête. Il était inutile de commenter cette remarque.

  _ Et Dee ? Demanda-t-il.

  _ Je ne sais pas, JJ n'a pas encore appelé. Il…

  Le téléphone sonna à cet instant, coupant son élan et il le décrocha en grognant, prêt à fusiller le moindre journaliste qui aurait le malheur de se retrouver à l'autre bout du fil.

  _ Quoi ?… Oh, Adams, justement nous parlions de vous… Hein ?… Bon dieu JJ moins vite, je ne comprends rien !... 

  Rose le vit peu à peu pâlir et se redressa alerte et inquiet. Cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon.

  _ QUOI ?!? Hurla soudain le commissaire en se levant. Ok, ok, calmez-vous ! JJ, calmez-vous, j'arrive tout de suite.

  Il s'empressa de saisir un crayon et un papier.

  _ Lequel est-ce ?… D'accord. James, je serais là dans un petit quart d'heure, vous gardez votre calme, ok ? Bien. A tout de suite.

  Il prit à peine le temps de reposer son téléphone avant de se précipiter sur son manteau, cherchant frénétiquement ses clés de voiture et jurant comme jamais, le corps secoué de tremblements.

  _ Commissaire ? Tenta doucement son cadet qui s'était approché.

  Il fut tétanisé de le voir se retourner presque en larmes. Il le vit alors prendre deux inspirations pour se calmer avant de parler.

  _ Je dois aller à l'hôpital, je vous laisse le soin de faire tourner la maison. Et trouver moi Diana ! Il faut que je lui parle immédiatement ! 

  Il allait sortir de son bureau, lorsque Rose l'arrêta, main sur la poignée.

  _ Taicho ?

  L'homme se retourna lentement.

  _ Que se passe-t-il ?

  Un long moment passa sans qu'il ne parle et lorsque enfin il put trouver la voix pour s'exprimer, celle-ci résonna, macabre, aux oreilles du policier.

  _ Dee a tenté de se suicider.

***

    Murs blancs. Chaises blanches. Blouses blanches. Et perdu au milieu de cette asepsie, quelques couleurs, comme fanées, délavées et un étrange silence fait de ces bruits que l'on n'ose pas écouter. Ordres aboyés, sanglots désespérés, bip strident d'un tracé sans vie ou affolé, gémissements de douleurs et tant d'autres encore.

  Trop.

  Incapable de penser. Juste des images, justes des sensations. La vision de ses mains noyées de ce liquide carmin maintenant séché, étendues sur ses genoux, ne pouvant s'en détacher.

  Et le froid de sa peau, la couleur bien trop cendre de ses lèvres, son souffle à peine échappé.

  Il ne voulait plus y penser.

  Il regarda autour de lui la population perdue de la même douleur, de tout âge et de tout sexe. Près de lui, cette fillette, en larmes serrant contre elle un amas de fausse fourrure impossible à identifier, très droite, tremblante et pourtant si digne. Si douce. Accompagnée de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Plus loin, un homme terrassé, écroulé contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, un médecin agenouillé à ses côtés mais qui ne peut déjà plus rien. Et combien d'autres encore ?

  Des dizaines ?

  Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être des milliers.

  Et le tic tac agaçant de la pendule au-dessus de lui, marquant chaque seconde écoulée, si lente. L'impression que des heures ont passé alors qu'à peine quelques minutes se sont égrainées.

  Attendre.

  Le regard fixé à un point invisible du sol.

  Attendre.

  L'esprit prêt à exploser. L'envie de savoir. La peur d'entendre. Le désespoir. L'espoir. Infime, jamais bousculé par la douleur d'un autre. Le besoin de si raccrocher.

  Et attendre.

  Encore.

  Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

  Il le savait. Bien sûr, il savait. Ryo, ce policier et… 

  Il froissa la feuille de papier qu'il tenait entre son poing serré. Celle qui s'était échappée de sa poche lorsque les brancardiers l'avaient soulevé.

  Il aurait voulu pleurer.

  Et soudain devant son regard, deux chaussures légèrement tachées. 

  Il releva la tête pour découvrir le visage fatigué d'un médecin.

  Un battement de cœur manqué.

  _ Monsieur Adams ?

  Un hochement de tête. Incapable de parler. Incapable de respirer.

  _ Il est sorti d'affaire.

  JJ manqua presque de s'effondrer, reprenant un souffle difficile, mais à l'air étonnamment léger.

  _ Les… coupures étaient profondes, mais pas suffisamment pour toucher les muscles ou les tendons et grâce à votre intervention rapide, il n'a pas perdu trop de sang. Il est pour l'instant sédaté, mais devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Nous pensons pouvoir le laisser sortir rapidement de l'hôpital. Demain je pense, cependant nous ne serions trop vous conseiller, si ce n'est de le faire hospitaliser dans notre service de psychiatrie, de recourir assez rapidement à l'aide d'un psychothérapeute en ville.

  JJ hocha rapidement la tête.

  _ Oui, oui… merci. Merci.

  _ Je fais juste mon travail vous savez.

  _ Je sais.

  _ Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions je vais vous laisser. Il va être transférer dans une chambre du service de médecine au troisième étage dans le quart d'heure à venir. Vous pouvez y aller.

  _ Merci.

  Le médecin lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant avant de rapidement se détourner, l'ayant déjà probablement oublié pour s'occuper de nouvelles urgences. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il était sauvé.

  Encore tremblant, il se laissa aller en arrière, fermant les yeux, digérant doucement cette simple phrase.

  Il était sauvé.

  Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il ne comprenait tout juste à quel point il avait été près de le perdre. Quelques minutes à peine. Quelques toutes petites minutes et il aurait serré dans ses bars le cadavre froid de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais réellement aimé.

  Il en avait la nausée.

  _Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ça deux fois, Dee. Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter. Pas si je peux l'en empêcher._

  Sa stupidité avait déjà failli lui coûter trop cher. Il n'avait pas osé le pousser, ne l'avait pas suffisamment surveillé, compris. Mais les choses allaient changer, drastiquement. Dut-il y employer tout son énergie, il allait l'aider. Il allait le forcer à vivre, à trouver une raison de vivre, quelque qu'elle soit. Il se le jurait.

  Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et ouvrit un œil pour découvrir le visage horriblement inquiet de son ami et supérieur.

  _ Commissaire.

  _ JJ, souffla le quadragénaire, n'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

  _ Il va s'en tirer, dit alors simplement le jeune homme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire doucement à la mine soulagée de Taicho qui s'effondra aussitôt sur la chaise à ses côtés.

  _ Comment ? Demanda finalement ce dernier.

  _ Le verre d'une bouteille.

  Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

  _ J'ai trouvé ça, dit soudain JJ en lui tendant le papier.

  Son aîné lui prit délicatement des mains et le parcourut rapidement, jurant dans sa barbe avant de soupirer. Il garda cependant silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

  _ Je vais avoir besoin de vacance, le prévint le jeune policier après un long moment. De très longues vacances.

  _ Accordées.

  _ Merci.

  Le commissaire se contenta de renifler, déniant ces remerciements pour une réponse qui lui semblait parfaitement normale et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

  _ Vous devriez rentrer.

  _ Pas tant qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé.

  Taicho laissa filer son premier sourire amusé et un brin machiavélique.

  _ Où est-il ?

  _ Médecine, troisième étage.

  L'aîné acquiesça lentement et un nouveau silence se fit entre eux, uniquement brisé par l'arrivée de Rose, essoufflé.

  Il les dévisagea un long moment avant de faire remarquer : 

  _ A vos têtes, j'en déduis qu'il est vivant et hors de danger.

  Les deux hommes grimacèrent un petit sourire et le policier soupira de soulagement.

  _ Bien.

  _ Vous avez fait ce que je vous aie demandé ? Demanda soudain le commissaire.

  Rose hocha brièvement la tête.

  _ Oui et il n'y a rien à faire. C'est trop tard, ils ne peuvent rien arrêter.

  _ Bien, ce n'est pas grave.

  Berekely le dévisagea étrangement, surpris presque choqué, alors que JJ demandait : 

  _ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

  _ De rien, sourit tristement le commissaire. De rien. Vous devriez plutôt monter vous occuper de Dee. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut. Ramenez-le chez vous. Ne le laissez jamais seul. Occupez-vous de lui et ramenez-le-nous uniquement lorsqu'il ira mieux.

  Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement avant de se lever et saluer les deux hommes pour gagner d'un pas rapide les ascenseurs.

  _ Alors, c'est ça, remarqua Rose en le regardant s'éloigner.

  _ Hunhun…

  _ Vous pensez réellement que ce soit une bonne idée.

  _ Je ne sais pas, mais c'est la seule solution qui nous soit offerte. Peut-être… peut-être sortira-t-il enfin un bien de toute histoire.

  _ Je l'espère, soupira Berekely. Je l'espère sincèrement, car viendra un jour…

  _ Je sais.

***

  Dee regarda un long moment la chambre, détaillant  sans vraiment s'en rendre compte chaque contour, chaque meuble. C'était… simple. Calme et simple.

  Un lit double, une commode, une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes sortes et une salle de bain personnelle. Le tout bercé de couleurs pastelles, mais chaudes, jaune, orange, parfois saumon. Le drap du lit était vert d'eau, claire et léger, se mariant parfaitement avec les autres teintes, alors que les meubles, essentiellement fait d'osier, apportaient une petite touche de simplicité toute campagnarde. 

  Tout ceci était étrangement hors caractère. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Tout frôlait tellement la perfection. 

  _  C'est pas un trois étoiles, je sais, mais je pense que ça devrait aller, lança une voix qui se voulait amusée derrière lui.

  Il se tourna vers JJ et se força à sourire avant de hocher imperceptiblement de la tête.

  _ Bien, alors je crois que tu peux t'installer.

  Hésitant, il fit un pas dans la pièce, puis un deuxième.

  Près du lit se trouvait un sac… son sac, contenant probablement ses affaires, provenant selon toutes vraisemblances de son appartement. Il était à moitié ouvert et laissait deviner des vêtements, mais également des CD, quelques magasines et il ne savait quoi d'autre encore. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement grogné à cette intrusion forcée dans son intimité, mais maintenant… maintenant, il n'en avait tout simplement pas le courage, ni l'envie.

  Il s'avança finalement jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir dessus, restant immobile quelques instants avant de se glisser en boule sous les couvertures, regard opposé à la porte et fermé en une ligne hermétique. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voulait pas ressentir. Rien.

  _ Bien, murmura finalement JJ, visiblement mal à l'aise mais développant chaque once de volonté pour ne pas le montrer. Je vais faire à manger. Le repas devrait être prêt d'ici vingt minutes.

  Il attendit encore quelques instants qu'il réponde, mais comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui pour l'instant, il se détourna finalement, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui.

  Dee se serra un peu plus entre les draps, frissonnant, glacé malgré les températures une fois de plus, catastrophiques de cette journée. Il toucha inconsciemment les pansements de ses poignets et trembla plus encore.

  Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il l'avoir sauver ?

  Il se souvenait encore de la douleur, le forçant peu à peu à sortir de son sommeil forcé, groggy. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il était encore en vie et avait voulu hurler. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait alors senti l'odeur si particulière qui l'entourait, fait d'antiseptique et de javel et avait ouvert lentement les yeux, découvrant sa chambre d'hôpital, furieux et désespéré.

  Il avait à nouveau laissé ses larmes couler, silencieuses.

  Il faisait nuit. Les fenêtres, aux stores non baissés, laissaient passer la lumière fantomatique des réverbères, éclairant tout juste son environnement, laissant deviner les contours des quelques meubles et autres instruments de surveillance. Une lueur diffuse provenait également du couloir d'où il pouvait parfois voir passer une infirmière ou un médecin à pas posés.

  Il avait alors voulu bouger pour se rendre compte qu'il était attaché, le milieu de ses avant-bras sanglés pour éviter de toucher ses pansements. Une mesure de précaution pour être sûr qu'il ne cherchait pas à nouveau à se tuer.

  Il n'avait pas cherché à se débattre, pas cherché à se libérer. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il avait laissé sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et seulement alors avait remarqué la forme à ses côtés, assise sur une chaise, les bras sur le bord du lit et son front reposant dessus, visiblement endormie.

  Il n'avait pas été difficile de la reconnaître, même dans l'obscurité et il avait cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle s'était étirée. Deux billes marron l'avaient alors longuement dévisagé, puis il s'était redressé brusquement, comme pris par surprise, la bouche ouverte sur des mots qu'il était incapable de prononcer.

  Il avait cependant fini par reprendre contenance et lui avait adressé un petit sourire.

  _ Bonjour Dee, avait-il murmuré, dégageant de son front une petite mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux.

  Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de l'observer, s'attendant presque à le voir s'enfuir. Mais il était resté, laissant sa main courir doucement dans ses cheveux en un mouvement régulier. Il aurait voulu le haïr pour l'avoir sauvé, au lieu de quoi, il s'était senti doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée, étrangement réconforté.

  Le lendemain, enfin, le jour même, avait été moins évident. Les médecins avaient failli le garder car il refusait de parler, de s'expliquer. Au moins trois psychiatres étaient venus le voir sans résultat et il avait fallu toute l'habiliter de JJ pour les convaincre de le laisser rentrer avec lui et non pas l'enfermer. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il lui en était reconnaissant ou s'il devait le détester.

  Il était désormais chez lui, enterré sous les draps de sa chambre d'amis, sans avenir, sans envie et certainement pas celle de vivre. 

  Combien de temps maintenant avant qu'il ne soit libre ?

***

  JJ se retint de soupirer en le voyant, une fois de plus, jouer distraitement avec les céréales de son bol sans y toucher. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines qu'il avait « emménagé » chez lui et les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup progressées. Elles étaient même tombées dans une sorte de rituel qui commençait à l'agacer.

  Chaque journée se répétait presque à l'identique. Le matin, il devait le réveiller, le forcer à sortir du lit et l'accompagner à la salle de bain. Après l'avoir laisser régler seul ses petites affaires matinales, il l'aidait à se doucher, s'habiller, se raser, devant presque parfois s'exécuter à sa place. Puis il le traînait dans la cuisine où l'attendait un petit déjeuné qu'il picorait à peine, avant de gagner de lui-même le séjour pour s'installer sur le canapé et ne plus en bouger, son regard vide tourné vers les fenêtres. 

  Chaque tentative d'attirer son attention, chaque essai de le sortir de son état presque comateux se terminait inlassablement par un échec, combien même il pouvait y mettre toute sa volonté et toute sa bonne humeur. 

  Le même numéro se répétait au déjeuner et dans l'après midi, ainsi qu'au dîner. Et pourtant il refusait de laisser tomber. Il n'y avait guère que le soir que le chose s'arrangeait quelque peu, lorsqu'il préparait son lit pour la nuit et installait parfaitement les draps, puis l'aidait à se glisser dessus et éteignait la lumière avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui caressait souvent les cheveux, parlant doucement de choses si banales qu'il y prêtait lui-même à peine attention, le berçant de sa voix. Souvent alors, Dee venait s'installer contre sa jambe, laissant tomber pour un instant son masque de détachement, pleurant parfois et serrant presque toujours sa main, si raccrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Cette même énergie qui lui faisait espérer qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait abandonné. Qu'il avait encore une chance de le ramener.

  Il s'endormait alors et il le veillait souvent pendant de longues heures avant d'aller lui-même s'étendre et chercher un repos qui avait du mal à trouver, sachant que le lendemain amènerait son même lot d'efforts inutiles.

  Mais aujourd'hui les choses allaient changer. Il pensait enfin avoir trouvé le petit rien qui le ferait sortir de son mutisme.

  Il le regarda encore quelques instants tenter vainement d'attraper une céréale, puis se leva et retira son bol sans rien lui demander, faisant tinter sa cuillère qui lui échappa des mains pour tomber à terre. Il ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser, s'attirant le regard choqué de son compagnon, qu'il ne releva pas, et jeta rapidement son contenu avant de rincer le bol et le faire sécher sur l'évier. Il fit de même avec son verre et ses couverts, ne touchant toujours pas à la cuillère et nettoya rapidement la table d'un coup d'éponge, sans prêter pas attention au fait qu'il pouvait le mouiller.

  Dee finit par se lever et s'écarter pour le laisser travailler et après une courte hésitation, alors qu'il ignorait toujours son regard interrogateur et peut-être un peu blessé, il se baissa et ramassa le couvert pour le nettoyer.

  JJ se sourit à lui-même. Le premier pas venait d'être franchi. Restait le plus difficile.

***

  Il regarda, étonné, le quartier où il était parvenu à le traîner. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler pour quelle raison il avait accepté de le suivre. Peut-être le ton de sa voix, étonnamment autoritaire ou bien son expression déterminée. Allez savoir. Toujours est-il qu'il était parvenu à lui faire mettre le nez dehors, certes non sans mal, mais il en restait intérieurement impressionné. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné une telle volonté. Quoi qu'il n'aurait pas du s'en étonner, après tout, il n'avait jamais abandonné ses sentiments, même après qu'il se soit officiellement mis avec… Ryo.

  Ryo.

  Pensez au jeune homme le faisait encore souffrir plus que de raison et prononcer son nom… était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Il semblait vivre chaque jour dans la douleur de son départ, de sa trahison et dans l'ombre de ses propres démons. Un visage qui refusait de le quitter, le son d'une voix qu'il avait tant de mal à se rappeler et tant d'autres encore. Tant d'autres qu'il aurait préférés oublier.

  Il se haïssait.

  Inconsciemment, il passa ses doigts sur les pansements de ses poignets. 

  Une infirmière était venue lui refaire la veille, lui annonçant que les fils pourraient être ôtés dans une petite semaine. Elle lui avait dit qu'il garderait des cicatrices, peu visibles, mais bien présentes. Si seulement elle avait sut combien cela lui importait peu.

  Juste une humiliation de plus.

  Quelle importance ?

  Il vivait encore dans l'idée de pouvoir échapper à la prison de souffrances qu'il s'était bâtie, mais JJ ne lui permettait pas. Il avait mis sous sceller tout objet qui pourrait constituer le moindre danger, le forçait à voir quotidiennement une psychothérapeute devant laquelle il restait parfois des heures sans parler avant qu'elle ne décide de clore la séance. Il faisait tout pour être d'humeur enjouée, cherchait chaque moyen de le stimuler, le réconfortant au plus profond de ses nuits. Et pourtant, il refusait de le laisser le soigner. De le laisser le toucher. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix, alors il voulait la souffrance, il voulait qu'il en vienne à le détester, le dépiter. Qu'il le laisse s'en aller. Mais il s'y refuait. Il refusait de laisser partir, le laisser en finir.

  L'aimait-il donc à ce point ?

  Il ne pensait pas le mériter.

  Ils s'approchèrent finalement d'un bâtiment défraîchi mais encore solide, vaguement familier dans sa forme, et eurent à peine le temps de faire trois pas avant qu'une petite tête rousse et pâle n'apparaisse soudain devant eux, hurlant son nom pour se jeter dans ses bras.

  Il vacilla sous ce poids inattendu, se rattrapant de justesse, alors que l'enfant se boudinait contre lui, ronronnant presque de plaisir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant encore du mal à comprendre, lorsque d'autres garnements firent leur apparition, criant son nom tout aussi fort et qu'ils ne le reconnaissent enfin. Il referma instinctivement un bras autour de la fillette, pendant que les autres enfants sautaient autour de lui, chacun réclamant une petite attention et, pour la première fois peut-être en plus d'un mois, il sourit.

  Ils étaient tous là, tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, réunis autour de lui, pépiant à tout va de cette joie communicative qui le fit rire. Il n'eut pas même le temps de réfléchir avant qu'ils ne l'entraînent aussitôt dans leurs farandoles de jeux et de questions, tous plus heureux de le voir et de pouvoir enfin passer un moment avec lui.

  Il oublia tout en une seconde, ses problèmes, ses souffrances, pour ne vivre que dans l'instant d'être à leur côté. 

  Jamais il ne vit le sourire soulagé et heureux de son ami, jamais il ne soupçonna la terreur qui l'avait un moment habité avant de le voir sourire.

  Ce fut probablement l'une des plus belles après-midi de sa vie.

***

  Il se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures, laissant JJ le border comme à son habitude. Il lui semblait soudain étrange de se laisser faire ainsi comme un enfant. Mais il appréciait en même temps ces attentions, le réconfort silencieux que lui apportait ces simples gestes.

  Pour la première fois peut-être, il se sentait mieux.

  La journée était passée trop vite à son goût. Il lui semblait tout juste avoir à nouveau effleuré la vie, même pour un court instant. Il pouvait presque la sentir brûler entre ses doigts et répugnait maintenant à la laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

  Il ne savait pas comment, mais JJ était parvenu à lui insuffler le petit plus qui lui avait fait tant défaut ces dernières semaines, cet espoir qu'il avait cru perdu. Il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir comment le saisir, mais il le voulait. Le désirait.

  Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, que la route serait longue jusqu'à la surface, mais peut-être, peut-être maintenant, avait-il une chance. 

  Il sentit les doigts de son compagnon jouer dans ses mèches et se retourna, le fixant enfin droit dans les yeux. Si clairs et si purs. Si plein de cette tendresse qu'il avait refusé de reconnaître, d'accepter, mais qu'il était désormais prêt à goûter. Il lui devait tellement. Tellement.

  Il lui sourit doucement.

  _ Merci. Merci, JJ, souffla-t-il enfin.

  Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front, son souffle chaud glissant doucement sur sa peau.

  _ James, dit-il en se relevant.

  _ Quoi ?

  Il caressa doucement sa joue.

  _ Appelle-moi James.

  Dee acquiesça lentement avant de se laisser aller sous son frôlement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'endormit en paix.

A suivre…

  __


	2. A time to live (un temps pour vivre)

                                                                                                         Titre : Shattered 02

                                                                                                       Auteur : Aakanee

                                                                                                  Genre : Drame

                                                                                              Base : Fake

Note : ce chapitre est lime, ce qui signifie qu'il implique des relations homosexuelles assez explicites, si vous ne supportez pas, ne lisez pas

**Shattered **

**(Brisé)**

A time to live

(Un temps pour vivre)

  Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, portant uniquement un bas de pantalon noir, il ne fut pas surpris de voir une fois de plus JJ préparer son lit pour la nuit. C'était devenu un rituel, presque un jeu. James plagiant les nourrices et Dee râlant tout son comptant qu'il n'était plus un enfant et pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. 

  Constatant que son cadet ne l'avait pas entendu, il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, pour l'observer. Ses gestes étaient précis et rompus à la force de l'habitude, rapides, gracieux, plaçant exactement chaque pan de drap à l'endroit exact où il devait se trouver, lissant chaque pli, époussetant même légèrement l'oreiller. C'était… fascinant. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et tout son corps et son esprit concentrés sur cette simple tache. Chaque mouvement était accompli dans le souci de la perfection.

  Pourquoi ?

  Il pouvait comprendre que les premiers jours, alors qu'il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de se coucher correctement, il ait du agir à sa place. Mais maintenant, pourquoi continuer ? 

  Il semblait presque prendre du plaisir à accomplir ce rituel, alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait effleurait légèrement ses lèvres. Cela semblait tellement naturel, presque une scène de ménage de la vie de tous les jours. Comme lorsque que Ryo…

  Il arrêta son train de pensées, repoussant ces souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier et soupira doucement, se forçant à ne pas serrer les poings. JJ finit juste à cet instant et détourna miraculeusement son attention en se redressant un immense sourire accroché maintenant au visage, visiblement plus qu'heureux de son travail. Il se frotta les mains et se retourna pour voir Dee le regarder fixement. Il rougit alors légèrement sans savoir pourquoi, au plus grand amusement de son aîné, qui trouva sa moue tout simplement adorable.

  _ Voilà, dit-il, cherchant à cacher sa gêne. C'est prêt.

  _ Merci môman, répliqua dit Dee un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

  _ Oh, ça va, ça va !

  _ Pas de ma faute si tu me traite comme un bébé.

  _ Pas de ma faute si tu agis comme tel ! Répondit du tac au tac le jeune policier, les mains maintenant sur les hanches dans une expression de bravade qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

  Dee soupira doucement, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas l'envie de partir dans leurs petits affrontements amicaux. Pas ce soir. Il voulait juste… il ne savait pas. Profiter de sa présence, l'entendre lui parler de tout et de rien comme il le faisait si souvent. Juste être bercé par le son de sa voix. Il avait un de ses moments de mélancolie où il n'avait aucun envie d'être seul, mais aucun désir non plus de rire.

  Sous le regard étonné de son ami qui s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde, il fit chemin jusqu'à son lit et s'assit doucement dessus, grognant et se massant légèrement les tempes. Puis, il pencha la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

  JJ le regarda faire, ne sachant trop quoi dire ni comment réagir. Il pouvait voir la fatigue qui semblait soudain l'araser et la tristesse au fond de ses grands yeux émeraudes et légèrement cernés. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas assez, que son passé revenait encore le hanter dans son sommeil, mais il refusait toujours de prendre des somnifères. Ryo… Ryo était comme une drogue pour lui. Une drogue qui ne voulait pas… ne pouvait pas quitter son organisme et continuait à le dévorer lentement. Et même si, après presque deux mois maintenant, il semblait peu à peu reprendre le dessus, il avait toujours ces moments de désespoir et il savait de moins en moins comment l'aider à les surmonter. Surtout lorsqu'il refusait, comme maintenant, leur petit jeu du « tu m'escagaces ! ».

  Pensant, à tord, qu'il préférait être seul et dormir, il lui souhaita rapidement bonne nuit et se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de faire un pas avant que la main de Dee ne se referme sur son bras. Tournant alors lentement la tête, il le regarda, surpris.

  _ Dee ?

  Le brun avait les yeux fermement plantés sur sa main, incapable visiblement de le regarder, presque tremblant et c'est dans un souffle à peine qu'il lui demanda :

  _ Es-tu obligé de partir maintenant ?

  JJ fut un peu décontenancé par la question, mais se reprit rapidement.

  _ Hum… voyons voir, dit-il, faisant mine de réfléchir. J'ai la vaisselle à faire, une machine en route, le séjour à ranger, trois tonnes de rapports (merci Chef !) à taper. Non, non, c'est bon, je suis libre.

  Et sur ce, il s'assit à côté de lui tout sourire.

  _ Je suis tout à toi ! Que veux-tu faire, grand fou ?

  Il rougit soudain en s'entendant prononcer ses paroles et jura mentalement contre sa stupidité. Il était évident que Dee voulait parler et maintenant, il allait le jeter hors de sa chambre et garder pour lui ce qui le faisait souffrir.

  Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! 

  Il se prépara psychiquement à ce qui allait suivre, fermant instinctivement les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt quand aucune colère ne vint percer ses oreilles. Avec précaution, il se retourna alors vers Dee qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu sa dernière réplique, perdu dans ses pensées et il ne put s'empêcher de constater une fois de plus, combien il semblait terriblement fragile ainsi.

  En voyant une unique larme rouler sur sa joue, il sentit son cœur se déchirer et l'effaça doucement de la main, sortant son compagnon de sa réflexion. Son regard s'encra immédiatement au sien, perdu et blessé.

  _ Dee ?

  Le policier voulut lui sourire, mais n'y parvint pas et pencha inconsciemment la tête de côté pour garder le contact rassurant de la peau de JJ contre la sienne. Une fois de plus, il avait laissé ses pensées dériver sur Ryo. Une fois de plus, il avait laissé sa peine percer, forçant JJ à le consoler. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas capable de l'oublier, d'aller de l'avant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il continue à se blesser et James également en l'entraînant dans sa propre misère ? Le jeune homme aurait du le chasser depuis longtemps, aurait du le laisser à son désespoir au lieu de plonger avec lui. Il ne méritait pas de vivre ainsi. Souvent, il avait été tenté, lui-même, de partir pour lui rendre sa liberté, mais à chaque fois, il n'en avait pas eu le courage et se maudissait pour sa faiblesse. Il dépendait du jeune homme plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire et savait qu'il s'effondrerait à nouveau s'il ne l'avait plus près de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il était injuste et égoïste de sa part de continuer à lui imposer sa présence.

  _ James… dit-il soudain sans le regarder. James, je… je vais partir.

  Il avait prononcé ces mots sans même y penser et ravala difficilement la nausée qui l'envahit soudain. Il avait pris sa décision.

  JJ le regarda un long moment sans bouger, sa main figée en l'air, peinant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

  _ Que… quoi ?

  _ Je vais partir, répéta Dee. Je… je vais mieux et il est évident que je suis une gêne pour toi. Je… tu ne devrais pas avoir à me soutenir comme ça.

  _ Dee, non…

  _ Je sais, le coupa Dee, je sais que je te pourris la vie à me lamenter sur mon sort. Il faut que j'arrive à aller de l'avant par moi-même. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus être une charge pour toi.

  JJ n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne pouvait pas sincèrement penser ça, si ? Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement croire qu'il le gênait ?

  _ Ce n'est pas le cas, balbutia-t-il. Dee, écoutes-moi, je…

  Mais son aîné ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine résolution, mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Qu'il devait arrêter de le détruire avec lui. James avait déjà trop fait et trop donné, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en demander d'avantage. Il se leva et s'approcha rapidement de la fenêtre, ignorant le regard choqué et désespéré de JJ. Ignorant les tremblements douloureux de son corps.

  _ Je vais partir demain matin et regagner notre… mon appartement, c'est mieux ainsi.

  Une longue minute passa, chargée d'un silence assourdissant, puis il sentit soudain JJ se lever.

  _ Alors c'est somme ça ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix froide qui le fit frémir.

  Il pouvait entendre son ton blessé sous celui de la colère et dut se forcer pour ne pas se retourner et s'excuser. Pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis.

  _ C'est comme ça, dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue tout aussi glaciale, mais qui ressemblait plus à une supplique.

  Il le sentit faire un pas derrière lui et dut utiliser chaque parcelle de volonté pour ne pas le regarder. Il ne pourrait pas résister s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait pas !

  _ Tu vas t'en aller, c'est tout ! Dit JJ trop calmement. J'ai tout donné pour toi, j'ai sacrifié mes putains de journées pour toi, à essayer de te faire rire, à te consoler, à t'écouter. J'ai passé chacune de ces foutues minutes en ta compagnie, à craindre à chaque fois que je te quittais, même pour quelques instants que, lorsque je revienne, je te retrouve à nouveau baignant dans ton sang, pour m'entendre me dire maintenant que tu pars ! Merci et bonsoir ! 

  _ JJ…

  _ Pas de « JJ » avec moi, Dee Latener ! Bordel ! Eclata-t-il soudain.

  Puis, il s'avança jusqu'à son aîné et lui saisit le bras pour le forcer à se retourner et le regarder.

  _ Putain ! Cria-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que si je n'en avais rien à foutre, tu crois vraiment que si tu étais une charge pour moi, j'aurais fait tout ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tomber maintenant et te laisser t'éloigner de moi, alors que je viens tout juste de te faire légèrement remonter vers la surface ? Et bien tu te trompe Dee ! JE ne te laisserai PAS partir ! JE ne te quitterai PAS ! Je ne te laisserai PAS me faire ce que Ryo T'as fait ! Merde ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

  Les tremblements de Dee redoublèrent de puissance sous l'assaut de ses paroles et il tomba soudain à terre, éclatant en sanglots. JJ sentit toute sa colère retomber instantanément. Il savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Il savait qu'en parlant de Ryo, il venait de lui faire mal. Très mal. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait juste désiré qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il comprenne à quel point il tenait à lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, en l'entendant douter de la sincérité de ses actes et de ses sentiments, il ne sait pas, il avait vu rouge. Il voulait juste qu'il sache à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et que jamais, grand dieu jamais, il ne le laisserait. Du moins, pas temps que ce n'est pas ce que LUI désirerait.

  S'agenouillant face à lui, il le prit doucement dans ses bras, attirant son torse nu contre le sien. Dee agrippa aussitôt ses épaules, collant son visage au creux de son cou, étouffant ses pleurs contre son corps.

  _ Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas…Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé.

  Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? JJ pensait-il vraiment que son départ l'affecterait comme celui de Ryo l'avait touché ? L'avait-il réellement blessé à ce point en prononçant ces paroles ? Il ne voulait pas le blesser, il ne voulait pas ! 

  _ Schh… Souffla le jeune homme à son oreille. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Tu n'as rien fait Dee, c'est moi. Je me suis mis en colère, c'était stupide, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

  Dee se dégagea doucement pour lui faire face.

  _ Non, je…

  _ Schh... Murmura à nouveau JJ en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas ta faute Dee, d'accord ? Je suis le seul responsable, j'aurais du te dire depuis longtemps à quel point  ta présence comptait pour moi. Tu n'es pas un boulet, Dee. Tu ne le seras jamais. Jamais. S'il te plait, crois-moi.

  Son aîné hocha doucement la tête et JJ lui sourit, effaçant rapidement de ses joues rouges les tracés cristallins.

  _ Eh bien, dit-il. On aura de la chance si la police ne baraque pas dans cinq minutes pour tapage nocturne. On aura pas l'air malin tient ! 

  Il fut récompensé de sa lamentable tentative d'humour par un petit rire chaud qui ne fut pas perdu à ses oreilles.

  _ Heureux de voir que ça te fait rire, grimaça-t-il, faussement en colère. Ce n'est pas toi qui risque de te retrouver à la porte de ton appartement.

  _ Mon dieu, soupira Dee dramatiquement, j'imagine déjà les gros titres : « Tragédie à New York, deux policiers se retrouvent sans domicile fixe ! ».

  _ Taicho nous tuerait.

  _ Que oui ! 

  _ Bon c'est pas tout, mais c'est un peu froid par terre et puis je commence à avoir une crampe, si on se levait ?

  _ Ok, sourit Dee en se redressant avec son aide.

  L'aîné des deux grimaça un peu en sentant ses jambes flageolés, maugréant contre sa faiblesse et dut prendre appui sur son cadet pour ne pas tomber. James passa immédiatement un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida lentement à regagner le lit sur lequel ils s'assirent lourdement. Le matelas plia sous leur poids et Dee se laissa retomber en arrière soupirant désespérément. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait grimacé à la simple idée de se laisser ainsi aider, de se reposer complètement dans le giron d'un autre, mais maintenant… Il pouvait encore sentir les bras de JJ l'entourant de leur cocon protecteur et c'était si bon. Si bon de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un.

  Il roula sur le flanc et sursauta presque lorsque son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du jeune homme maintenant étendu à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas senti s'allonger. Il hésita, prêt à se détourner, mais demeura finalement immobile, laissant leurs deux souffles se mêler intimement, brises chaleureuses venant mourir sur leur peau. Leur regard s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre sans gêne et parfaitement calmes et l'instant sembla se perdre dans le temps

  Plus rien ne comptait que le simple plaisir d'être allongé près de l'autre, loin de toute peine et de toute tristesse.

  Dee ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula ainsi avant que JJ ne bouge enfin, rompant le charme. Mais au lieu de se lever et de partir comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme roula sur le ventre et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à presque le toucher. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un instant, puis JJ, sous une petite impulsion, les scella en un chaste baiser.

  Le regard de Dee s'agrandit de surprise et il fut incapable de réagir, paralysé par la soudaine tournure des évènements, alors que JJ lui-même s'étonnait de son audace et la maudissait également. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semblait prêt à exploser. Il l'avait fait. Mon dieu, il l'avait fait ! Stupide, stupide ! Il savait… il aurait voulu se dégager, s'arrêter, mais ce désir le consumait depuis si longtemps et ses lèvres étaient si chaudes.

  Ses sens ne le firent réagir que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dee ne répondait pas. Il ferma alors les yeux, ravalant ses larmes et maudissant encore cette action qui allait définitivement l'éloigner alors qu'il venait tout juste de l'en empêcher et se recula doucement.

  _ Je… je suis désolé, bégaya-t-il d'une voix à peine audible et tremblante. Mon dieu Dee, je suis…

  Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, la bouche de Dee s'empara de la sienne, glissant aussitôt sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir la goûter. JJ gémit, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux de peur de mettre fin à ce rêve et se joignit à son compagnon, approfondissant encore un peu plus le baiser. Il sentit les bras de Dee se glisser derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer plus encore à lui et il laissa ses mains parcourir son torse frémissant le faisant légèrement se cambrer.

  Ils rompirent finalement leur étreinte pour reprendre leur souffle et JJ ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le sourire incertain, mais bien présent de son aîné.

  _ Dee ? Souffla-t-il.

  _ Hn ?

  _ Non, rien.

  Et sans attendre, il l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant Dee s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise pour les défaire un à un et glisser ses mains calleuses, mais étrangement douces, sur les reliefs de son torse. Il n'eut bientôt plus de haut, perdu quelque part au pied du lit, et il glissa une main dans le pantalon de son ami pour venir effleurer ses cuisses et lui arracher des petits cris de plaisir, alors que ce dernier s'attaquait à la ceinture de son jean. Ils prirent un temps désespérément long pour se déshabiller, découvrant lentement leur corps, caressant, embrassant, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau, s'attardant sur chaque courbe, chaque pointe sensible.

  Lorsque enfin, ils furent nus, JJ fit basculer Dee au-dessus de lui, laissant le policier s'asseoir sur son ventre tout en continuant ses jeux de langues. Sans vraiment l'avoir décidé, il avait pris les commandes et c'est inconsciemment qu'il chercha dans son tiroir le tube de lubrifiant qu'il savait s'y trouver, pour en enduire ses doigts et préparer son amant. Il lui massa un instant les cuisses avant de remonter lentement et Dee étouffa un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'il le pénétra la première fois. 

  Ce dernier se concentra alors pour se détendre, le laissant l'accommoder en douceur et reprit désespérément possession de sa bouche. Se furent bientôt des plaintes de délice qui franchirent ses lèvres, lorsque JJ trouva le point sensible à l'intérieur de son corps, puis un grognement de frustration, lorsqu'il se retira soudain.

  Pantelant, Dee se redressa légèrement et le regarda un long moment sans bouger, osant tout juste respirer, traçant doucement de ses doigts les contours de son visage, s'attardant sur ses joues légèrement rosées. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir encore partager un tel instant avec quelqu'un et surtout pas le jeune homme. Il s'était laissé aller sous ses caresses avec tellement de facilité. S'apprêtait à s'offrir si facilement… Il en était terrifié. Terrifié et excité.

  Doucement, il enserra les épaules de son cadet dans ses bras, caressant lentement la peau frémissante de ses omoplates, dessinant leurs courbes délicates. Puis il se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres touchant presque son oreille et mêlant complètement leurs corps. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa poitrine se diffuser lentement en lui, semblant réchauffer le vide de son âme, alors qu'il percevait chaque battement de son cœur qui se répercutait avec force dans son corps, pulsations rassurantes et étrangement apaisantes.

  Il aurait aimé que cet instant perdure à jamais. Il aurait aimé reposer dans son giron jusqu'à la fin des temps et un jour après. Il aurait aimé… il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à quitter cette douce quiétude qui effaçait pour un temps sa peine.

  Il trembla légèrement.

  Combien… combien de minutes, d'heures, de jours avant que la fatalité ne le rattrape une nouvelle fois ? Combien de temps encore avant que son monde ne vole à nouveau en éclat ?

  Il sentit à peine la main qui caressait doucement son dos, tentant de le rassurer, alors que son cadet semblait avoir compris le trouble qui le hantait en le sentant trembler contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa un instant glisser dans la douce torpeur de ses mouvements, avant de murmurer soudain, si doucement que son compagnon l'entendit à peine malgré le silence qui régnait dans la chambre :

  _ James, dis-moi… dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

  Son souffle chaud vint courir doucement sur la peau sensible du lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme, le faisant frémir et lui arrachant presque un gémissement. JJ resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour du brun, caressant doucement les reliefs de sa colonne vertébrale dans un mouvement qui se voulait apaisant. Il le sentit trembler encore sous ses doigts, de plaisir, mais de peur également. La peur de s'offrir à nouveau corps et âme. La peur de souffrir une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

  _ Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il alors, logeant sa tête au creux de son cou pour respirer la douce senteur mentholée de sa chevelure. Tu sais que je t'aime.

  Sa voix était calme et apaisante, pleine de toute la tendresse dont il était capable, espérant le rassurer sur la force de ses sentiments. Puis, il laissa ses lèvres descendre lentement le long de sa nuque pour en embrasser la base légèrement duveteuse dans un effleurement sensuel et taquin.

  Le sentant goûter sa peau, Dee ferma les yeux, se laissant engouffrer par ses sensations et repoussa peu à peu ses peurs. Ses muscles se détendirent visiblement, roulant plus calmement sous sa peau et relâchant la stature crispée de son corps. Il ignorait pour quelle raison, mais il avait confiance en James, peut-être plus qu'il n'en avait jamais eu en Ryo. Il savait, au fond de lui, que le jeune homme ne le blesserait pas. Jamais. Il était peut-être le seul à l'avoir toujours aimé, quelles que soient les circonstances. Le seul à l'avoir jamais compris. A l'avoir sauvé. Il avait… besoin de lui, de son amour. De ses sentiments qu'il voyait percer dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses paroles, dans chacun de ses regards. Mais il avait également besoin de les connaître, d'entendre ces mots, la vérité à travers chacune de leurs syllabes.

  Juste les entendre.

  Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, offrant à son cadet sa peau découverte, l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre ses jeux de lèvres qui arrachaient de légers frissons de délices à son corps. Il le sentit répondre à sa demande et son cœur manqua presque un battement lorsqu'il embrassa doucement sa jugulaire et laissa sa langue jouer sur la ligne de son cou pour descendre doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un petit gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il en effleura les arrondis sensibles et il inspira doucement une bouffée d'air enivrante. 

  Lorsque ses mains vinrent à leur tour jouer de malice sur la peau de son ventre et de ses reins, il se cambra légèrement, ronronnant presque de désir et fit face à son cadet pour capturer doucement ses lèvres. Le baiser, tout d'abord léger, s'approfondit lentement lorsque JJ ouvrit doucement ses lèvres de sa langue pour venir goûter une fois de plus la saveur légèrement sucrée de sa bouche. Il n'y eut pas de jeu de dominance, pas de bataille féroce, juste l'évolution de deux langues se mêlant et se démêlant lentement en un ballet sans fin.

  JJ pouvait à peine penser correctement. Tout ceci semblait tellement irréel, un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais cru se réaliser. Combien de fois avait-il désiré tenir ainsi son aîné ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu caresser les courbes musclées de son corps ? Dieu, il était incapable de s'en rappeler. Trop, bien trop. Dee ne saurait probablement jamais à quel point il pouvait l'aimer, à quel point il désirait toucher son âme et le garder pour l'éternité.

  Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pantelant, pour reprendre leur souffle, Dee fixa intensément son cadet, dévorant littéralement ses yeux noisettes, presque suppliant. Il y avait une telle attente dans ce regard, une telle intensité de sentiments, de peurs et de désirs, que James en frémit, stoppant inconsciemment ses caresses. Tous deux se tendirent alors spontanément, s'attendant presque à être rejetés à chaque instant. A peine quelques seconde passèrent ainsi, mais elles leur parurent une éternité, puis, Dee brisa finalement le silence.

  _ James, souffla-t-il hésitant, presque plus doucement que la première fois. James, dis-moi… dis-moi que tu me désires.

  Le jeune homme exhala une respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisée tenir et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de lui sourire tendrement.

  _ Je t'ai toujours désiré, répondit-il simplement.

  Dee lui sourit en retour, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, un sourire franc et chaleureux et il l'embrassa rapidement avant de se positionner pour le laisser le pénétrer, agrippant doucement ses épaules en soutien.

  JJ hésita un instant, puis se glissa lentement en lui, prenant tout son temps pour ne pas le blesser, le laissant s'habituer peu à peu à sa présence et reprit possession de sa bouche lorsqu'il le vit grimacer à cette intrusion inaccoutumée et douloureuse. Son amant exhala un souffle difficile, mais ménagea un sourire, profitant de chaque sensation que son cadet était prêt à lui offrir. Pour la première depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des années, Dee se sentait à nouveau à sa place. Il lui semblait presque qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie. 

  Il ne sut pas qui bougea le premier, avant de se rendre compte que leurs corps étaient en mouvement, évoluant lentement l'un contre l'autre, faisant céder peu à peu la douleur au plaisir. Il n'y avait rien de brusque dans leurs gestes, rien de sauvage au sens charnel. Il s'agissait d'une danse de corps sensuelle et passionnée, langoureuse. Chaque mouvement était fait de tendresse et de réconfort, chaque frôlement de corps, chaque caresse, chaque baiser dérobé. Il pouvait sentir le désir croître peu à peu en lui, mais n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'y succomber, trouvant plus de délices dans ses mouvements lents et gracieux que dans une lutte passionnelle.

  Il prit appui sur ses jambes pour se redresser et se cambra légèrement, agrippant le montant du lit lui faisant face, lorsque James poussa un peu plus en lui, faisant naître une vague de plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un léger gémissent et accompagna un peu plus chacun de ses mouvements.

  JJ regardait avec fascination le corps de Dee évoluer au-dessus de lui, luisant légèrement d'une fine couche de sueur qui coulait le long de sa peau, une main délicatement posée sur sa hanche pour le guider en douceur, l'autre serrant le drap sur lequel il reposait. Il était… parfait, comme dans chacun de ses rêves. Non, bien mieux en réalité. Tellement plus désirable. Il buvait chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements, prenant plaisir à le sentir frémir de délice à chacune de ses attentions, à le sentir l'accompagner dans chacun de ses mouvements. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela pouvait être aussi intense. 

  Il changea légèrement de position pour le pénétrer un peu plus profondément et sourit doucement en le voyant se cambrer et attraper brusquement la barre de fer au dessus de lui. Il avait trouvé l'angle exact qui lui permettrait de lui offrir tout le plaisir qu'il était possible de lui donner. Il le vit pencher légèrement la tête en arrière et laissa sa main venir embrasser son cou pour remonter lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres frémissantes d'où s'échappait un petit souffle haletant. Sa peau était brûlante et lisse, glissant en douceur sous ses doigts. 

  Dee le regarda alors, ses yeux baignés de désir et l'une de ses mains lâcha le montant du lit pour venir caresser sa joue avant de l'embrasser, gémissant doucement dans sa bouche. JJ lui rendit son étreinte, lâchant un instant le drap pour se redresser et venir dévorer ses lèvres et sa peau, léchant doucement la sueur qui la couvrait avant de retomber sur l'oreiller et gémir à son tour.

  Leur ballet de corps continua ainsi un long moment, les mêlant complètement, leur offrant lentement un plaisir de plus en plus intense jusqu'à effleurer leur limite, chacun perdu dans son propre délice et celui de l'autre. La pièce résonnait seulement du son de leur peau se frôlant et de leurs cris d'extase de plus en plus fréquents. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se sentirent bien trop proches que les deux hommes accélérèrent progressivement leur rythme jusqu'à atteindre le bout de leur endurance et se libérer presque en même temps, Dee saisissant la main de James pour mêler ses doigts aux siens et créer ainsi un lien inextricable.

  Il retomba alors, pantelant, sur la poitrine de JJ, abandonnant la barre que sa main, engourdie de l'avoir trop serrée, n'avait pas lâché, des milliers de sensations envahissant son esprit, jouissance, plaisir, fatigue, soulagement, contentement, l'embrumant peu à peu. Il était… bien, tout simplement bien. Il lui semblait presque n'avoir pas connu d'émotions plus pures que celle d'être ainsi allongé sur son cadet, sentant ses bras puissants entourer sa taille avec possessivité.

  L'épuisement, émotionnel de ses derniers jours et physique de ses dernières heures, sembla soudain le rattraper et il étouffa un bâillement. Le torse chaud de JJ pressé contre le sien et les battements réguliers, bien qu'encore un peu rapides, de son cœur ne l'encouragèrent en rien et il se laissa glisser lentement dans un engourdissement bienvenu. 

  Il sentit soudain le corps du jeune homme bouger sous lui et l'arrêta d'un geste.

  _ Non !

  _ Dee ?

  _ Restons encore un peu comme ça, s'il te plait.

  JJ acquiesça doucement et caressa machinalement la chevelure humide de sueur de son aîné, dégageant les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son regard pour les lisser derrière son oreille. Dee sourit à cette attention, déjà à moitié endormi et se positionna un peu plus confortablement sur son torse, laissant échapper ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement qui fit glousser JJ.

  _ James ? Dit-il soudain d'une voix ensommeillée.

  _ Hum ? Soupira gentiment le jeune homme.

  _ Merci.

  JJ ne dit rien tout d'abord, figé dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles, avant de reprendre le lent va et vient de sa main dans ses cheveux.

  _ Je t'aime, Dee. Souffla-t-il alors.

  _ Je sais, fut la seule réponse du brun qui n'était pas encore prêt à se prononcer sur des sentiments qu'il n'était pas sûr d'éprouver.

  Il aimait James plus qu'on ne pouvait aimer un simple ami, il le savait et les instants qu'il venait de partager, le démontraient bien. Mais ses sentiments pour Ryo étaient encore trop forts et en rien comparables à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le jeune homme en cet instant. Peut-être, un jour, serrait-il capable de lui retourner son amour. Mais pas encore. Pas encore.

  Pour l'instant, savourant juste le simple bonheur de reposer contre lui, il se laissa gagner lentement par un sommeil paisible et heureux.

  James, qui n'attendait pas d'autre réponse, se contenta de resserrer son éteinte sur le corps musclé maintenant endormi. 

  Il avait toujours su que Dee ne lui retournerait pas ses paroles, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'entre être légèrement désappointé et attristé. Il soupira doucement, chassant ses pensées pour ne conserver que la douceur de l'instant et resta encore ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, s'assurant que Dee s'était bien endormi, avant de déplacer son corps et se retirer doucement. Il l'allongea avec précaution à ses côtés, puis se redressa, étirant légèrement ses muscles et gagna la salle de bains d'où il revient, une serviette humide à la main. Avec douceur, il entreprit de les nettoyer rapidement, puis après avoir déposé la serviette sur la table de nuit, il se recoucha près de lui, recouvrant leurs corps nus d'un drap avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, Dee roula contre lui, calant son dos contre sa poitrine et laissa échapper un petit soupir satisfait. 

  JJ sourit tendrement, accueillant ce corps chaud et détendu, entourant sa taille et glissant son visage dans sa courte chevelure. Bercé par le souffle régulier de Dee, il ne tarda pas à sombrer, lui aussi, dans les bras de morphée.

***

  James regardait Dee pelotonné contre lui comme un chaton. Le drap qui le recouvrait, remontait à peine plus haut que ses reins, se perdant dans leurs courbes et laissant son dos musclé au seul plaisir de sa contemplation. 

  L'aube commençait tout juste à percer les fenêtres, alors que les premiers rayons dorés du soleil parvenaient à peine encore à passer la barrière de béton des immenses immeubles de New York pour venir s'étendre doucement sur les reliefs des draps. Ils couraient parfois dessus en fines raies striées pour venir doucement lécher leur peau et la réchauffer. L'un d'eux tombait exactement à l'embrasure du cou de son compagnon et gagnait son menton et ses lèvres pour mourir délicatement sur leurs courbes fermes.

  Dee bougea soudain légèrement, laissant échapper un petit grognement étrangement satisfait avant de se loger plus confortablement encore contre le corps de JJ, sa tête reposant désormais sur son ventre musclé. Une mèche de cheveux effleura un instant son nombril et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas rire sous cette caresse taquine.

  Une grimace amusée éclaira son visage à le voir ainsi et il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux, prenant plaisir à laisser seulement ses doigts jouer dans leur masse soyeuse.

  Il regarda finalement le réveil pour voir qu'il était six heures et demi passées et poussa un petit soupir. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait se vanter d'avoir dormi. Leur petit jeu avait pris fin à peine deux heures plus tôt et si Dee avait presque immédiatement cédé à l'appel du sommeil, ce n'avait pas été son cas. Il avait mille fois préféré le regarder dormir paisiblement à ses côtés, un petit sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres, se reposant enfin véritablement. Depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, depuis leur première nuit, plus aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler son repos, plus aucune douloureuse réflexion ne le lui avait volé. Il semblait bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le départ de Ryo, presque… normal. Il riait plus souvent, sortait enfin, participait activement à leur conversation. Il semblait véritablement revivre.

  Pas une seule nuit n'avait passé depuis, sans qu'ils ne partagent de longs moments d'intimités, parfois sensuels, parfois sauvages ou taquins, mais le plus souvent tendres et langoureux. A la surprise de JJ, Dee avait immédiatement accepté la dominance de son cadet, préférant visiblement se laisser guider, succombant à chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses caresses. Et le jeune homme avait pris un plaisir immense à le faire réagir à ses attentions, à lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir et parfois même des suppliques.

  Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était le regarder dormir comme à cette minute, écouter son souffle paisible et régulier, savourer la chaleur de son corps tendrement pressé contre le sien et croire, croire pendant quelques instants qu'il lui appartenait vraiment.

  Sa main effleura finalement sa nuque, jouant quelques secondes avec son duvet, pour descendre lentement la ligne de son cou et venir se perdre sur les reliefs de son dos. Il frôla alors la courbe de sa colonne dans un petit mouvement de va et vient qui fit ronronner le brun.

   Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé cette fois, c'était bien un fredonnement légèrement félin qui lui échappait doucement, un roulement profond qui venait par vague. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il se surprenait souvent à comparer Dee à un chat, autant dans sa façon d'exprimer son plaisir comme maintenant, que lorsqu'il se pelotonnait contre lui. Mais également lorsqu'il l'observait, attentif à chacun de ses gestes, mais d'un air de ne pas y toucher qui le faisait toujours rire. Ou bien lorsqu'il se mouvait dans le lit avec une grâce qu'il ne lui avait jamais soupçonnée. Et enfin, lors de leurs rares disputes, lorsqu'il se redressait droit et fier ou grognait de colère.

  Le matou en question frissonna légèrement et baya tout son soul avant d'ouvrir un œil encore embrumé de sommeil.

  _ Humm…

  _ Dee ? Questionna JJ.

  _ Bon… 'rête pas.

  Le jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire plus grand encore et continua doucement son mouvement pendulaire.

  _ Ok. Dit-il doucement.

  _ 'ci…

  Cette fois JJ ne put retenir son rire qui résonna fort et clair dans la pièce.

  _ 'uoi ? Questionna Dee qui se laissait à nouveau gagner par le sommeil.

  _ T'es un vrai chaton, hein, kitten ?

  _ Moui… susurra Dee déjà presque endormi avant de se redresser d'un coup. HEIN ?

  _ Kitten.

  Dee cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à la fois d'incrédulité et pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil, fixant son cadet, peu sûr d'avoir correctement compris.

  _ Kitten ?

  _ Ou Kitty si tu préfères. Répondit très sérieusement JJ, intérieurement très amusé.

  _ Kitty ? Fit son aîné de plus en plus perplexe. Mais… je… JAMES !!!!

  Impuissant, Dee regarda le jeune homme s'écrouler sur l'oreiller, la larme à l'œil, ne pouvant visiblement plus s'arrêter de rire. Il bougonna un juron, s'allongeant sur le côté et ramenant les couvertures sur lui et grogna tout son content sur certaines habitudes de couples absolument insupportables.

  Quelques minutes passèrent avant que JJ ne reprenne enfin son souffle et son calme et il se tourna alors vers son aîné, s'allongeant presque sur lui.

  _ Dee, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

  Ce dernier ne réagit pas, pas réellement fâché, mais pas non plus décidé à abandonner si facilement la partie.

  _ Dee, recommença alors JJ avant de lui mordiller doucement la base du lobe.

  Le brun eut du mal à retenir le frisson de plaisir qui glissa le long de son corps, mais parvint néanmoins à rester parfaitement immobile.

  _ Kitten ? Demanda alors le jeune homme en dernier recourt.

  _ Grrrrrrr…

  _ Ca c'est mon minou ! 

  _ JJ ! Cria Dee en se retournant.

  Ce qu'il voulut dire ensuite fut malheureusement perdu lorsque les lèvres de James se collèrent aux siennes et que sa bouche fut ouverte pour être envahi par une langue experte. Le baiser dura presque une minute avant qu'ils ne se séparent et Dee fit alors une adorable moue désabusée et vaincue.

  _ C'est pas juste, tu sais toujours comment me prendre.

  _ Oh que oui ! 

  _ Idiot, je ne parlais pas de ça.

  _ Je sais, grimaça son cadet, très amusé.

  _ Kitten, hein ?

  _ Hunhun.

  _ Ok.

  Et il se saisit à nouveau de sa bouche.

  _ Tu sais, Dee, murmura James entre deux baisers.

  _ Hum ?

  _ Il faudrait que tu dormes.

  _ Hum…

  _ Par ce que… demain… nous… Dee, arrête, c'est sérieux, répliqua le cadet en se reculant un peu.

  _ Quoi ?

  JJ le fixa un long moment, avant de soupirer.

  _ Tu n'as pas oublié que demain nous devons reprendre le travail ?

  _ Je sais, je sais, soupira Dee.

  Oh, non, il n'avait pas oublié, bien au contraire. Chaque jour qui passait, le rapprochait un peu plus de cette fatalité, glaçant peu à peu son cœur. Il avait peur. Peur des regards, peur des murmures, peur de les voir se reculer à son entrée, de ne pas oser l'approcher, de ne pas oser lui parler. Ils savaient pour Ryo, il avait suffisamment souffert de leur pitié avant son mariage et il était presque sûr qu'ils devaient savoir pour…

  Il déglutit péniblement et passa de manière inconsciente ses doigts sur les cicatrices de ses poignets.

  Et s'ils… s'ils…

  _ Dee ? Souffla soudain la voix de JJ à ses côtés. Dee, ça va aller, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Je serrais là, Rose sera là et le chef aussi. J'ai parlé à Drake, il paraît que tout le monde attend ton retour avec impatience, ils auraient même prévu une petite fête, donc tu vois.

  Le brun hocha doucement la tête se forçant à sourire. JJ avait raison, il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

  _ Dee, tu devrais dormir.

  Décidant d'oublier ses peurs pour le reste de la journée, il dévisagea son cadet d'un œil malicieux.

  _ Dormir, après m'avoir réveillé ainsi ? Oh que non ! 

  _ Dee… le prévint JJ sentant ce qui allait arriver.

  _ Moui ? Susurra le détective en s'avançant bien trop gracieusement vers lui.

  _ Tu sais, ça fait à peine deux heures que nous avons terminé.

  _ Et alors ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

  _ Rien, répondit son cadet. Rien du tout.

***

  _ Dee, arrête de gigoter !

  _ …

  _ Dee, arrête de jouer avec la vitre.

  _ …

  _ Dee, arrête de taper des doigts ! 

  _ …

  _ Dee, arrête de tripoter cet autoradio ! 

  _ …

  _ DEE ! Lâche cette poignée, non de non ! 

  Le policier regarda une fois de plus son cadet un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres, cachant à peine sa nervosité grandissante.

  _ Désolé, souffla-t-il rapidement.

  _ Ca va, c'est juste que tu commences à me rendre nerveux.

  Et il lui adressa un grand sourire rassurant avant de poser rapidement une main sur sa cuisse et se concentrer à nouveau sur sa conduite. 

  Le paysage de béton et de foules défilait lentement alors qu'ils cheminaient cahin-caha au milieu des automobiles garées dans tous les sens et des embouteillages qui encombraient les rues de la ville. Il était assez étrange d'observer de son cocon de métal la vie évoluer autour de soi : hommes d'affaires, femmes en tailleurs strictes, enfants portant leurs cartables, sportifs, tous pressés, tous se bousculant sans jamais se regarder, tous ignorant du malheur qui pouvait frapper le visage qu'ils venaient de croiser. Chacun vivant dans son propre monde et affrontant ses propres démons.

  Il était plus que tant qu'il accepte les siens.

  Il savait pertinemment que, combien même il l'aurait voulu, il ne pouvait pas se fermer du monde, qu'il faudrait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il fasse front à sa vie, à ses amis. Aujourd'hui semblait le moment idéal. Il avait retrouvé un tant soit peu de joie de vivre et d'équilibre et il savait qu'il ne serrait pas seul. 

  Du coin de l'œil, il observa JJ complètement centré sur sa conduite maintenant. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser sa chance, il commençait tout juste à se rendre compte combien il lui était redevable. Il l'avait aidé, aimé, soigné, soutenu. Il lui avait fait retrouver son sourire, il lui avait rendu la vie. Il lui devait tellement, que parfois, il en était effrayé car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour lui rembourser ce qu'il lui avait donné. Il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Du moins pas si cela devait signifier qu'ils devaient se séparer. Il était presque prêt à l'aimer.

  Presque.

  La voiture s'engagea soudain dans une voie de garage et il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Respirant profondément, il se força à calmer les battements de son cœur et à prendre une expression neutre. 

  Tout allait bien se passer, tout irait bien. Cette phrase semblait être devenue son mantra depuis la veille, roulant dans son esprit encore et encore, jusqu'à presque devenir une part entière de sa pensée.

  _Tout va bien se passer, tout ira bien !_

  _ Dee ?

  _ Hn ? Fit le policier en se retournant vers le siège du conducteur pour se rendre compte que JJ ne s'y trouvait plus. Il regarda alors du côté de sa portière, maintenant ouverte pour le voir penché en avant un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

  _ Tu sais Dee, il faut sortir de la voiture si tu veux les voir. Je ne pense pas que Taicho acceptera de faire son discours ici.

  Dee lui tira la langue et détacha rapidement sa ceinture pour s'extraire du véhicule. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et étira rapidement ses muscles, ajustant inconsciemment sa chemise parfaitement en place et vérifiant pour la cinquantième fois au moins que son arme était bien à sa place dans son holter.

  JJ poussa un petit soupir, le regardant faire, désabusé. La nervosité de son compagnon l'amusait tout autant qu'elle l'inquiétait. Il savait que l'ensemble du commissariat attendait son retour avec impatience (il était devenu trop calme au goût de chacun, depuis son… départ), mais craignait la réaction de Dee face à tant de monde, tant de visages connus. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne le regarderaient pas comme une bête de foire, sinon il était presque sûr que son amant n'y remettrait jamais les pieds.

  _ Dee, souffla-t-il finalement en le voyant continuer son petit manège, ce n'est pas en repoussant l'échéance que tu couperas à la torture.

  _ Mais on peut toujours essayer, répondit du tac au tac le policier en grimaçant, démasqué.

  _ Ah, les hommes ! S'exclama le cadet avant de le traîner derrière lui, l'attrapant par la manche de la chemise et bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

  _ EH ! Lave ta bouche gamin ! Je te rappelle que t'en es un aussi.

  _ Plus que toi ces derniers temps, effectivement, vieil homme ! Sourit joyeusement JJ.

  _ Vieil homme ? Non mais il s'est regardé le mouflet et puis ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire jusqu'à présent.

  _ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

  _ Obsédé ! 

  _ Flatté ! 

  _ Misère ! 

  _ Eheh ! 

  Dee posa une main désabusée sur son visage, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, mais incapable de dissimuler l'immense sourire qui fendait son visage.

  _ Mon dieu, soupira-t-il dramatiquement, qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

  _ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Alors, tu n'as pas fait une seule fois la vaisselle, tu ne range jamais tes affaires, tu…

  _ Ca va, ça va ! C'est pas ma faute si je n'ai jamais été ordonné et puis tu t'en occupes tellement bien, à se demander qui est vraiment la femme ici !!!

  _ Dee… tu veux vraiment dormir sur le divan ce soir ?

  _ Ca dépend si je suis seul ou pas ! 

  _ Et qui est l'obsédé maintenant ?

  _ Niark ! 

  Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient entrés dans le commissariat et que tout le monde les regardait… silencieusement.

  _ Euh… oups ! Souffla JJ plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

  Dee qui parvenait à atteindre des teintes plus carmines encore, se prit la tête entre les mains, maudissant tout ce qu'il savait, une certaine tête châtain qui allait avoir des problèmes plus tard. De très gros problèmes. Mais intérieurement, il était glacé.

  _ Enfin ! S'exclama soudain quelqu'un, rompant le silence presque surnaturel de la salle. Enfin il est de retour nous sommes sauvés ! Merci mon dieu ! 

  Dee releva les yeux pour se retrouver soudain entouré de dizaines de policiers, tous plus pressés les uns que les autres de lui serrés la main ou lui donner une bonne claque dans le dos pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Quelque uns, les habituels, le regardèrent de loin, une grimace dégoûtée au visage, mais il les ignora, bien trop surpris par un tel accueil. 

  Les remerciements, les souhaits de bon retour et les salutations durèrent encore dix bonnes minutes avant que la troupe ne commence à s'égailler, laissant paralysés et stupéfaits les deux hommes qui s'échangèrent un long regard interrogateur.

  _ Alors ? Surpris de l'accueil ? Dit soudain une voix derrière eux.

  _ Drake ! Sourit JJ en se retournant.

  _ Bonjour ! Les salua le policier en tendant sa main à Dee qui s'empressa de la serrer. Content de te revoir et je ne suis pas le seul.

  Sa sincérité fit rougir Dee légèrement.

  _ J'ai cru comprendre effectivement, murmura-t-il.

  _ Ouah ! S'étonna Drake, notre Dee national qui devient timide, bah ça ! 

  Ce dernier lui tira la langue et éclata de rire avec lui.

  _ Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? S'exclama soudain JJ.

  _ Mééééééé non !!! Sourit Drake en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Tu nous as manqué aussi.

  _ J'aime mieux ça, bougonna le jeune homme pas le moins du monde vexé.

  _ Et on peut savoir pourquoi notre retour semble tellement les réjouir ? Demanda Dee. Je sais que nous sommes très populaires, mais à ce point…

  Il jouait les flattés, mais il était en réalité plus soulagé qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Aucun de ses collègues n'avait réagit comme il l'avait craint et il devait encore retenir le soupir de soulagement qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres.

  _ Bah, en fait… commença Drake.

  _ LATENER !!!! ADAMS !!!! DANS MON BUREAU !!!! DE SUITE !!!

  _ En partie pour ça, finit Drake mort de rire. Si vous saviez comme il nous a mené la vie dure depuis votre départ.

  Dee lui grimaça un sourire entendu avant de saisir JJ par la main et le tirer rapidement vers le bureau de Taicho, ignorant ses cris de protestation indignés et les regards amusés et soulagés de tous les policiers présents.

  _ Salut Chef ! Fanfaronna-t-il en entrant dans le bureau sans frapper.

  Certaines habitudes avaient toujours du mal à se perdre.

  _ Dee… grinça le commissaire, masqué d'une fausse expression exaspérée.

  _ Oui ? Demanda innocemment l'intéressé.

  _ ON FRAPPE AUX PORTES AVANT D'ENTREE !!! NON DE NON !!!

  _  Vous m'avez manqué aussi, Chef !!! Fit le policier en faisant mine de se déboucher une oreille et grimaçant joyeusement.

  _ Grumph ! 

  _ Moi aussi je vous aime ! 

  _ Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter une telle punition ! Soupira Taicho en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

  _ Oh je suis sûr qu'en cherchant un peu, on trouvera ! 

  _ Latener, le prévint le commissaire avant de se tourner vers JJ, écrouler de rire à terre. Et on peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

  _ Rien, rien ! Gloussa ce dernier en essuyant les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. Rien du tout.

  _ Mouai. Dommage, je suis sûr que j'aurais encore pu vous trouver quelques dossiers à traiter.

  _ Encore ? Interrogea prudemment JJ.

  _ Vous n'avez pas regardé votre bureau.

  James secoua rapidement la tête et, voyant le sourire carnassier de son supérieur, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour courir jusqu'à sa table de travail.

  Dee le regarda partir, très amusé et déclina poliment la boite de Boules Quiès que lui présenta Taicho. Il n'aurait manqué ce qui allait suivre pour rien au monde.

  _ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! 

  _ Outch ! S'exclama le policier en se tournant vers son aîné. A ce point là ?

  _ Pire encore, sourit ce dernier. Il a tout de même deux mois d'absence à rattraper.

  Le sourire de Dee s'effondra à cette remarque et il détourna les yeux pour observer JJ qui s'agitait autour de son bureau, visiblement désespéré. 

  Deux mois. 

  Il lui semblait parfois que cela faisait des années, mais le plus souvent, quelques jours à peine. La douleur était encore si forte, même si elle se faisait moins présente maintenant. Même si désormais, il arrivait à l'oublier lorsqu'il se réfugiait dans ses bras.

  Deux mois. 

  Mon dieu déjà ! Il l'avait retenu tant de temps. L'avait emprisonné tant de temps, l'empêchant de faire son travail, l'empêchant de voir ses amis. Il avait été égoïste et se sentait plus égoïste encore de ne pas le regretter. James lui avait offert une seconde vie au détriment de la sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas se fermer aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Ne le voulait pas. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher la culpabilité de le ronger. 

  Combien avait-il sacrifié ? Combien devrait-il sacrifier encore ? Etait-il vraiment prêt à le voir tout donner pour lui, ne valait-il pas mieux le laisser ? N'était-ce pas la meilleure solution ?

  Trop de questions. Et James ne le laisserait pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait clairement dit. Clairement dit ce jour là.

  Il le regarda s'écrouler sur sa chaise, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'un petit mouvement de main qui lui était bien particulier et qu'il avait appris adorer. Comme il avait appris à aimer chacun de ses tics, chacune de ses petites manies, de ses mimiques. Sa manière de froncer ses sourcils lorsque quelque chose l'ennuyait, le petit sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'observait à la dérobée et pensait qu'il le savait pas et sa façon de le prendre dans ses bras après chaque acte d'amour, comme pour le protéger des souffrances du monde. Il aimait l'innocence de son visage lorsqu'il dormait, son expression malicieuse lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête ou sa moue enfantine lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Et tant de choses encore. 

  Trop de choses. Il en était déstabilisé. Il lui semblait soudain que tout allait trop vite, trop soudainement. Enfin, ça ne faisait que deux mois bon dieu ! Deux tous petits mois ! Il ne pouvait pas… pas déjà l'aimer, si ?

  Il le regarda plus attentivement encore, détaillant les courbes de son visage, laissant les souvenirs fleurir à son esprit, se remémorant chaque geste, chaque parole.

  L'aimait-il ? L'aimait-il réellement ?

  Il… il ne savait pas. Les images de Ryo venaient se mêler à celles de JJ : sa façon de sourire, de se mouvoir, la rougeur de ses joues lorsqu'il le taquinait un peu trop et la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien, l'intensité de leurs baisers et de leurs étreintes. 

  Il ne savait pas. 

  Il aimait encore Ryo, bon dieu il l'aimait tellement. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jamais encore aimer quelqu'un avec tant de force. Et les choses étaient tellement différentes avec JJ, tellement nouvelles. Cela n'avait rien de semblable avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec le japonais. Se pouvait-il alors que ce soit de l'amour ? Pourrait-il jamais effacer Ryo de sa mémoire ? Il ne le pensait pas, mais peut-être, au moins, lui serait-il possible de le repousser suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de le faire souffrir. Avec le temps et l'aide de JJ, qui sait.

  Qui sait.

  _ Dee ? Demanda soudain le commissaire d'une voix inquiète en posant une main sur son épaule.

  Le policier sursauta légèrement, sorti de ses pensées, et lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

  _ Hum, désolé, je crois que j'étais bel et bien dans la lune. Vous disiez ?

  _ Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez.

  Taicho avait une mine d'une rare sévérité et il sut qu'il n'accepterait pas de réponse toute prête et faussement enjouée.

  _ J'ai déjà été mieux, mais je remonte doucement la pente, avoua-t-il en se retournant une nouvelle fois pour observer son amant qui avait commencé à traiter ses dossiers, maintenant tout à fait sérieux.

  _ JJ fait des miracles.

  L'affirmation était simple et étonnamment tendre, lui faisant monter un léger rouge aux joues. Il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, sans lâcher le jeune homme du regard et sourit doucement.

  Taicho le regarda un long moment, se demandant une fois de plus s'il ne valait mieux pas lui dire, mais il repoussa l'idée. Il n'en avait pas le droit et il n'était pas sûr qu'en l'état, cela soit une bonne solution. Il ne pouvait manquer le regard d'absolue tendresse que Dee adressait à JJ, ne comprenant que trop bien les nouveaux liens qui les unissaient. Dieu que cela était compliqué.

  Il soupira doucement.

  Il ne savait pas ce que réservait l'avenir, mais il savait que cette histoire était encore loin d'être terminée et que quel que soit son dénouement, au moins une personne encore serait blessée.

  Il maudit intérieurement le destin et sa fatalité.

  Le rire de Dee attira soudain son attention et il regarda le policier que le spectacle de son compagnon travaillant d'arrache pied semblait énormément amusé.

  _ Bon, dit-il, attirant son attention, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous n'allez tout de même pas rester toute la journée dans mon bureau. Il faudrait peut-être penser à vous remettre au travail ! Allez, les dossiers n'attendent que vous ! 

  _ Hein ? S'exclama Dee.

  _ Et bien oui, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on vous a fait revenir pour vous payer à rien faire. Vous vous êtes suffisamment reposer comme ça ! Allez oust, au boulot ! 

  Dee eut un soupir à pierre fendre et murmura un « pôa juste » et « aucune pitié pour les malades » qui fit grimacer Taicho.

  _ C'est ça, c'est ça ! Sourit-il. Donnez donc plutôt un coup de main à votre partenaire, il a l'air d'en avoir besoin ! 

  Dee lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de sortir rapidement de son bureau, râlant pour la forme et rejoignant rapidement JJ, qu'il commença à taquiner. Ce dernier lui répondit aussitôt et s'engagea alors entre eux, un de leur éternel affrontement verbal.

  Le commissaire s'avança jusqu'au seuil de sa porte et regarda un long moment leur petite guerre amicale qui faisait sourire tout le commissariat, laissant à nouveau planer l'ambiance si particulière de joie et d'amusement qui lui avait fait tant défaut ces dernières semaines.

  _ Comment va-t-il ? Demanda soudain une voix près de lui.

  Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Rose qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur à deux pas à peine.

  _ Mieux, dit-il simplement.

  L'inspecteur accepta sa réponse, ne lâchant pas des yeux les deux jeunes gens qui continuaient à arguer, maintenant accompagnés de Drake, le visage sombre, mais étrangement soulagé.

  _ Des nouvelles ? Questionna finalement Taicho.

  Berekely détourna son regard et le dévisagea un instant avant de secouer doucement la tête.

  _ Aucune.

  Le commissaire ferma les yeux, mais ne dit rien.

  _ Et que fait-on ?

  _ Ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent, on attend.

  Il se détourna finalement pour regagner son bureau, réfléchissant sombrement.

  _ Ce n'est pas une solution… commença-t-il amer.

  _ Seulement nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, termina Berekely en entrant à sa suite et fermant avec précaution la porte derrière lui. Du moins, en ce qui concerne la situation. Rien ne nous empêche de rendre les choses plus faciles pour ces deux-là.

  _ Difficile de ne pas le voir, hein ?

  _ C'est rien de le dire, sourit Rose.

  Le commissaire se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et pencha la tête en arrière en se frottant le visage.

  _ Bon dieu, pourquoi les choses doivent-elles être aussi compliquées, soupira-t-il autant pour lui-même, que pour son collègue.

  _ Ca… Répondit laconiquement Rose. Je présume que la vie serait trop simple autrement.

  Seul un grognement lui répondit.

***

  _ Dee ! Sors de cette salle de bains où nous allons encore être en retard !

  _ J'arrive, j'arrive, murmura la voix étouffée de son compagnon derrière la porte.

  _ C'est pas vrai…

  JJ jura doucement avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et feuilleter distraitement les magazines posés sur la table devant lui. Rien qu'il n'avait déjà lu… malheureusement. Il regarda sa montre pour la quatrième fois en moins de deux minutes et grogna de frustration. Cette fois, ils étaient en retard ! Et flûte ! Dire qu'il avait encore quelque chose à lui demander avant de partir. Quelque chose de très important, dont il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter. L'idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis presque deux semaines déjà, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se décider à en parler avant la veille au soir. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée et il ne savait pas comment Dee réagirait. Il pouvait très bien complètement paniquer et décider de tout arrêter. 

  Il avait peur d'aller un peu trop vite, un peu trop loin. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'ils avaient réellement repris le travail et tout juste une semaine de plus qu'ils avaient débuté leur relation. Et même si elle semblait stable et maintenant bien établie, il savait que ce n'était pas encore véritablement le cas. Il n'était toujours pas complètement sûr des véritables sentiments de Dee à son égard. Il savait qu'il aimait encore Ryo et que rien ne changerait cet état de fait, il voulait juste savoir quelle était sa véritable place dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Il espérait que son idée l'aiderait à le découvrir.

  Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre le désespéra.

  _ Dee !!! Appela-t-il en désespoir de cause.

  Quant aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il poussa un petit grognement. Si au moins il était avec lui sous la douche, il ne trouverait pas autant à râler. Surtout qu'ils avaient entamé un petit jeu ce matin qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de terminer, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas pu encore lui parler et qui le laissait indubitablement frustré.

  La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit finalement et il laissa échapper un petit soupir.

  _ Voilà, dit son amant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en s'avançant rapidement vers lui.

  _ Mouai, grogna le jeune homme.

  _ JJ, ne soit pas comme ça, répliqua gentiment Dee. Ce n'est rien deux minutes de retard.

  _ Plus de deux minutes.

  _ Hein ?

  _ Assieds-toi, dit finalement JJ en tapotant doucement le coussin du canapé à côté de lui.

  Dee fronça un petit sourcil devant son air fermé. Il avait l'air… furieux ou du moins, bien trop sérieux. Ce n'était pourtant pas leur petite bavure de ce matin qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état de colère, bien que cela doive y faire. Alors quoi ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? 

  Il n'aimait pas non plus son regard fixé sur la table, incapable de s'en détacher. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop le jour où Ryo… où…

  Il sentit soudain sa gorge se serrer et son sang se glacer. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il n'allait pas lui faire ça ! Il crispa ses poings pour s'empêcher de trembler et ne se rendit compte qu'il devait être rester ainsi sans bouger et à le fixer, de longues minutes, que lorsque JJ lui demanda à nouveau :

  _ Dee, assied-toi s'il te plait. J'ai une chose importante à te dire.

  Le policier ferma les yeux, mais se força à les rouvrir aussitôt et se mouvoir pour prendre place à ses côtés ? Il s'assit lourdement à distance et fixa son regard sur un point du sol, incapable de lui faire face en sentant ses yeux se porter enfin sur lui.

  _ Dee ? Demanda JJ, attendant qu'il relève la tête.

  Mais lorsqu'il ne le fit pas, il poursuivit néanmoins. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, qu'en bien même il s'attendait maintenant au pire.

  _ Dee, ce que je vais te dire… te demander, j'y pense depuis quelques temps déjà. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile…

  _Non ! _

  _ … que tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêt…

_  Non ! _

  _ … mais je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'en parler.

  _NON ! Pas ça, pas ça ! Pitié pas ça ! _

  _ Dee…

  S'il te plait… 

  _ Je…

  _S'il te plait…_

  _ Je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour emménager chez moi ?

  _Pitié ! Je… Quoi ?_

  Dee releva soudain la tête, encrant son regard au sien alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce que son compagnon venait de dire. 

  Il avait mal entendu. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal entendu ! 

  _ Qu… quoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

  JJ pinça ses lèvres, essayant vainement de sourire, les larmes aux yeux, croyant déjà qu'il refusait. Mais au moins, maintenant, savait-il, même si cela faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

  _ Quoi ? Répéta Dee.

  JJ détourna la tête et soupira.

  _ Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? C'était une idée stupide, je sais. Je suis désolé.

  Mais Dee n'était pas du même avis. Il lui attrapa gentiment le menton pour le forcer à le regarder et reposa une nouvelle fois la question.

  _ Qu'as-tu dit ?

  _ Ne joue pas avec moi, Dee ! Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Je suis désolé d'avoir posé la question, c'était une mauvaise idée, ok ! N'en parlons plus ! 

  Et il se leva pour partir mais Dee l'en empêcha l'attrapant par le bras.

  _ Et tu ne veux même pas entendre ma réponse ?

  _ Dee… murmura JJ de plus en plus blessé de le voir s'amuser avec ses sentiments. 

  Mon dieu, quel idiot il avait été.

  _ Oui ! 

  Le mot sembla résonner un long moment dans le silence de l'appartement avant qu'il n'arrive à l'enregistrer. Il se retourna alors lentement, tremblant, pour faire face à son aîné, n'osant pas espérer.

  _ Que… Quoi ?

  Dee lui sourit et serra doucement sa main.

  _ C'est toi qui demande cette fois, on dirait.

  _ Dee ! Je… Oui quoi ?

  _ Oui, je veux bien emménager, idiot ! Soupira finalement son aîné en l'attirant à lui pour l'enfermer dans ses bras, inversant, pour l'espace d'un instant, leur rôle.

  Il n'avait tout d'abord pas cru à la sincérité de la question de son amant. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu de lui ? Mais en voyant le rejet et la tristesse sur son visage, il avait compris et avait du se retenir pour ne pas hurler et pleurer de joie à la fois. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant que depuis leur première nuit ensemble. Son existence semblait véritablement prendre un nouveau départ, laissant derrière lui un passé douloureux qu'il pouvait enfin espérer enterrer.

  JJ se blottit complètement contre lui, savourant le simple bonheur d'être entourer de ses bras. Il ne revenait pas qu'il ait dit oui. Il avait dit oui ! Oh mon dieu ! 

  Il grimaça comme un fou et embrassa rapidement la base de son cou.

  _ Merci, souffla-t-il. Merci, merci, merci ! 

  Dee lui releva doucement la tête et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

  _ Non, dit-il, merci à toi.

  Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant que Dee ne demande soudain.

  _ Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

  JJ consulta rapidement sa montre et poussa une exclamation horrifiée, avant de sauter des genoux de son amant.

  _ Merde ! On a plus de trente minutes de retard.

  _ Oups, oups, murmura Dee en se précipitant à sa suite pour attraper rapidement veste, chaussures et clef de voiture. 

  _ N'oublie pas les billets pour le match, rappela-t-il. Je ne veux pas rater les têtes de Drake, Rose et Taicho, lorsqu'ils verront qu'on a réussi à en avoir, même pour eux.

  _ Je les ai, grimaça JJ déjà à la porte.

  Ils avaient eu du mal, il s'agissait d'un des matchs les plus importants de la saison de football, mais la persévérance de Dee et ses nombreux contacts avaient fait des miracles la veille au soir. Ils allaient pouvoir passer un agréable moment en compagnie des trois personnes qui étaient devenus leurs meilleurs amis. La journée ne pouvait décidément pas mieux commencer, malgré leur retard.

  Dee le rejoignit enfin et il ferma la porte à l'instant même où le téléphone sonnait. Il hésita un instant mais décida finalement de laisser le répondeur tourner. Ils n'avaient plus le temps.

  Ils avaient déjà presque atteint le parking lorsque la voix de la personne se fit entendre dans l'appartement désormais vide.

  _ JJ ? C'est Drake ! Si tu es là, réponds s'il te plait. JJ, c'est très important, je t'en pris répond ! JJ ? Et merde ! 

***

  Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans le commissariat, un silence de mort les accueilli. Chaque personne, chaque regard se tournèrent vers eux, tous nerveux et hésitants. Toute occupation cessa sur-le-champ, plus aucun bruit de clavier, d'imprimante, ni de photocopieuse, plus d'interrogatoire, plus de discussion. Même les quelques suspects présents se turent, pris de court par une telle réaction.

  Seuls les deux concernés ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte, perdu dans leur conversation, somme toute assez agitée.

  _ Non, non et non ! S'exclama JJ. Hors de question d'amener ton vieux canapé, mais tu as vu dans quel état il est ???

  _ Mais je le trouve très bien, moi ! Et puis, il est très confortable ! 

  _ Dee Latener… Pas de ça avec moi ! La dernière fois que je me suis assis dessus, je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu une latte craquer.

  _ Mais non, c'est juste les ressorts que sont un peu rouillés. Et c'est ça qui est marrant ! Imagine la tête des voisins si…

  _ DEE ! 

  _ Bah quoi ! 

  _ Tu n'es qu'un obsédé.

  *Sourire narquois*

  _ Ca ne te gène pas d'habitude.

  _ Grrrr !   

  _ Moi aussi, je t'aime, rigola l'aîné en tentant d'embrasser le cou de son compagnon qui se déroba aussitôt et lui fit « le » regard.

  Dee soupira, vaincu.

  _ D'accord, d'accord ! Pas le canapé. Mais au moins le fauteuil ! 

  _ Dee… grinça JJ avant de jeter sur lui pour lui taper le crâne.

  Mais le policier se dégagea à temps, lui tirant la langue et trotta rapidement vers le bureau du commissaire, un James furieux aux trousses.

  _ Reviens ici, s'péce de malotru ! Cria ce dernier, mort de rire.

  _ DEE ! JJ ! NON ! 

  JJ se retourna, surpris, pour voir Drake, mortifié, les regarder au moment même où Dee ouvrait la porte et pénétrait dans la pièce sans frapper.

  _ Drake ? 

  _ JJ, souffla ce dernier, j'ai essayé de t'appeler, je… il… je suis désolé…

  Pour la première fois, le jeune policier prit conscience du silence pesant qui régnait et de tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il avisa soudain la mallette posée sur l'un des bureaux et pâlit dangereusement.

  _ Non…

  Ca ne pouvait pas ! Ca ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant ! Pas aujourd'hui ! PAS Aujourd'hui ! Non ! 

  Se désintéressant totalement de son ami, il se retourna comme un automate pour regarder Dee figé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

  _Non…_

***

  Grimaçant comme un collégien à son premier rendez-vous, Dee ouvrit la porte à la volée et fit un pas dans la pièce, s'attendant une fois de plus et avec joie à recevoir les réprimandes de son chef et ami, les billets pour le match désormais dissimulés dans la poche interne sa veste dans le but de l'amadouer. Il était presque étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu dès leur arrivée, prêt à leur sauter dessus pour leur retard.

  Il se ramollissait, il allait falloir y remédier.

  Il l'aperçut immédiatement, assis derrière son bureau, ses mains soutenant son menton, visiblement plongé dans ses réflexions. Son sourire se fit plus grand encore et il ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer en bonne et due forme, c'est à dire en le taquinant, mais les mots moururent à ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa enfin les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

  Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réellement réaliser et son cœur sembla alors s'arrêter net. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et du forcer l'air à entrer dans ses poumons.

  _Non !_

  Il fit un pas en arrière et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler, ses jambes refusant désormais de le porter.

  _Non ! _

  Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, d'abord surpris, puis désolés, étonnés ou gênés. Il en fut un qu'il n'eut même pas la force de regarder.

  _ Dee, le salua finalement le commissaire, trop calme. Entrez.

  Mais ses mains, crispées sur son bureau, trompaient son apparente sérénité, de même que son regard incapable maintenant de le fixer. Rose était assis sur la table à ses côtés, une jambe à terre, l'autre dans le vide, une expression triste marquant ses traits. Diana se tenait à peine quelques mètres sur sa droite, ses mains figées sur le lourd dossier qu'elle tenait, une page à moitié tournée. A gauche, assise très raide sur sa chaise, se trouvait Connie. Connie, la belle Connie qui regardait maintenant le sol et se triturait les mains. Connie qui portait une veste du FBI d'où il pouvait voir dépasser un holster. Et près d'elle, debout, appuyé dos au mur… Ryo.

  _Mon dieu…_ _Ryo._

  Il eut presque du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, son esprit se refusant à une telle possibilité. Il était parti, parti pour de bon. Il l'avait laissé ! Et pourtant, il se tenait devant lui, son regard encré au sien. Ses yeux…sa…

  Il le dévisagea un moment. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même couleur miel pour sa chevelure courte mais soyeuse, toujours le même regard terre de sienne, si plein d'émotions et de vie, toujours la même courbe de visage qu'il avait tracé si souvent qu'il aurait pu le dessiner les yeux fermés. Ce corps qu'il avait été sien. Cette âme qu'il avait aimée. Qu'il aimait encore. Qu'il aimait, qu'il aimait, qu'il aimait… et qui l'avait tué.

  Et la douleur de le voir ainsi en face de lui, si forte qu'elle semblait lui transpercer la poitrine. Les souvenirs, des souvenirs par milliers qui revenaient le hanter, son regard, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots, son détachement, sa froideur, ses adieux. Si mal.

  Il se sentit craquer.

  Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne voulait pas le voir ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Mon dieu, pourquoi ce jour entre tous ? POURQUOI ???

  Il voulut à nouveau reculer, ignorant la demande de son ami, incapable de rester dans cette pièce, mais butta contre un corps qui le força à s'arrêter. Il se retourna pour voir JJ le regarder avec tendresse et désespoir, et s'écroula presque sur lui. Ce dernier lui prit alors gentiment la main, lui faisant réaliser à quel point il tremblait, pour lui donner la force et l'incita d'un petit mouvement de tête à entrer.

  Dee refusa, fermant les yeux, essayant de passer son amant pour sortir, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

  _ Dee…

  Le policier le fixa un long moment et il sentit sa main serrer un peu plus la sienne, ses doigts caressant doucement le centre de sa paume pour le rassurer et le soutenir. Il avait compris sa douleur et dans un sens la partageait, mais il savait également qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. 

  Dee capitula finalement, en colère et força JJ à le lâcher avant de se retourner et prendre place sur une des chaises les plus éloignées de Ryo, ne voyant pas, ne voulant pas voir le regard blessé de son compagnon. Il le détestait de lui faire ça et il se détestait de rejeter la faute sur lui, alors qu'il ne voulait que l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

  La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

  JJ savait que Dee lui en voudrait de le forcer à rester et écouter, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait le rejeter ainsi. Une douleur sourde brûla un peu plus sa poitrine et il maudit Ryo pour leur faire ça, à tous les deux. 

  Il allait perdre Dee. Il savait qu'il allait le perdre. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il en était persuadé et cette pensée lui laissait un étrange sentiment de vide, comme s'il savait déjà que rien n'aurait plus d'importance ensuite. Et il lui sembla pour la première qu'il comprenait un peu mieux ce que son amant avait ressenti au départ de Ryo.

  Finalement, il entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui pour s'adosser contre le mûr du fond, ignorant les regards surpris de McLane et de Connie et un lourd silence s'installa alors dans le bureau. C'est à peine si chaque participant osait encore respirer, personne ne sachant quoi dire ou faire.

  Etrangement se fut Dee qui rompit le premier le silence et sa voix, acerbe et glaciale, prit tout le monde par surprise.

  _ Alors, peut-on savoir ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en agitant une main dédaigneuse du côté de Connie et Ryo, sans les regarder.

  _ Dee, souffla JJ dans son dos, curieux lui aussi de connaître la raison de leur présence, mais choqué par le ton de sa voix.

  Le jeune homme se tut immédiatement lorsque son compagnon se retourna pour lui dédier un regard haineux qui lui arracha presque des larmes.

  God, je te déteste Ryo ! 

  _ Dee ? Souffla alors le japonais, visiblement tout aussi choqué par sa colère, mais plus encore de son attitude.

  Le policier accepta avec répugnance de le regarder.

  _ Quoi ? Grogna-t-il. Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ? Je croyais que tout avait déjà été réglé.

  Ryo fronça un sourcil, se détachant lentement du mur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Taicho, Rose et Diana, soudain mal à l'aise, avant de reporter son attention sur Dee. 

  Quelque chose n'allait pas.

  _ Que… quoi ? Bégaya-t-il.

  _ Tu m'as parfaitement entendu Ryo !

  _ Je…

  _ Quoi ? Croyais-tu sincèrement que tu serais le bienvenu ici ? Croyais-tu sincèrement que je t'accueillerais à bras ouverts, après ce qui s'est passé ?

  _ Dee… Souffla Ryo déstabilisé par la haine qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, blessé et perdu, mais aussi par les larmes qui les noyaient mais refusaient de couler.

  _ Inspecteur Latener pour toi McLane ! 

  Ryo se figea, semblant enfin comprendre, et se retourna soudain vers Diana, le regard exorbité et flambant de colère.

  _ Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? Gronda-t-il. Vous ne lui avez rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

  _ Ryo… commença la jeune femme.

  _ Randy et vous ne lui avez rien dit ? Vous m'aviez assuré que vous le feriez tout de suite après mon départ ! 

  _ Quoi ? Hoquetèrent en cœur Rose et Taicho alors que Dee et JJ, complètement perdus, ne comprenaient plus rien à la situation.

  _ Je… je n'en avais pas le droit Ry… Randy, je suis désolée. Je n'en ai été informée qu'après votre départ. Nous ne pouvions pas mettre la mission en danger.

  _ Ne pas mettre la mission en danger ?!? S'exclama le jeune homme couvrant son visage d'une main, digérant la nouvelle et comprenant lentement ce que cela impliquait. Oh mon dieu, non…

  _ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda soudain Dee.

  Ryo le regarda aussitôt, avant de s'approcher rapidement, jusqu'à presque le toucher, mais le policier sauta de sa chaise pour s'éloigner.

  _ Dee, non, souffla Ryo.

  _ Ne m'approche pas ! Cracha ce dernier.

  _ Dee ! Plaida Ryo, s'arrêtant aussitôt. Tu ne comprends pas.

  _ Comprendre quoi ? Que tu m'as abandonné, que tu as détruit tout ce en quoi je croyais, que tu M'as détruit, Ryo ?

  Il ne voulait pas faire de scène. Pas ici. Pas devant tout le monde. Mais sa colère était si forte et les mots, impossible à retenir.

  Il vit Ryo trembler et secouer doucement la tête, désespéré. Il en aurait presque craché de dégoût, si ce n'avait été cette lueur dans son regard… perdue ? Les mots que le jeune homme prononça alors ensuite auraient pu tout aussi bien le tuer.

  _ Non…Dee… je… je ne voulais. Je… je n'ai jamais épousé Connie. Toute cette histoire, tout ça, ce n'était qu'une couverture pour une mission du FBI. Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire… de t'en parler… oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils te préviendraient une fois cette mascarade achevée. Je ne pensais pas… je suis désolé…

  Il voulut faire un pas pour le toucher, mais Dee recula à nouveau, peinant à comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

  C'était impossible ! Impossible ! Il ne… il ne…

  Lentement, tremblant, il se tourna vers Taicho, l'implorant de lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un mensonge.

  _ Je suis désolé, Dee, murmura ce dernier en détournant les yeux.

  Il regarda à nouveau Ryo qui tendait toujours une main vers lui et secoua la tête, refusant de comprendre, refusant de croire.

  _ Non ! Dit-il. Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Non…

  _ Dee ? Souffla le japonais en faisant un pas vers lui.

  Mais le policier se déroba et avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter, il avait ouvert la porte à la volée et fuyait déjà le commissariat en courant. Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent, sous le choc, l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, une tension si intense régnant entre eux qu'elle en était presque papable. 

  Ryo fut le premier à réagir, sortant de sa torpeur, il voulut s'élancer à sa poursuite mais fut bloqué sur le seuil de la pièce par le bras de JJ en travers de la porte.

  _ N'y va pas, siffla le jeune homme, partagé entre larmes et colère.

  _ JJ…

  Il l'ignora et dévisagea un à un les autres membres de cette pathétique réunion, notamment le commissaire et Rose.

  _ Comment avez-vous pu ? Gronda-t-il trop calmement. Comment avez-vous pu après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit. Vous avez laissé tout ça arriver. Vous l'avez laissé…

  Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas la force de continuer et n'en avait pas le besoin, il savait qu'il s'était parfaitement fait comprendre.

  Finalement, il leur jeta un regard dégoûté et lourd de reproche avant de se détourner lentement et quitter la pièce d'un pas abattu.

  _ Ne l'approche pas, Randy ! Avertit-il son ancien collègue en s'éloignant. Tant qu'il ne le veut pas, ne l'approche pas, il a déjà trop souffert.

  Et sur ce, il avait disparu.   

***

  Lorsque Ryo avait vu Dee entrer dans le bureau, son premier désir avait été de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu le toucher, lui parler, à cause de cette mission, que cette simple envie semblait le brûler. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu son regard paniqué, presque haineux, il n'avait pas pu bouger, il n'avait pas compris alors. Pas compris que c'est lui qu'il honniait, que c'est lui dont il était effrayé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait entendu le ton de sa voix, toute la colère et la peine qu'elle contenait, qu'il avait peu à peu réalisé. 

  Et maintenant…

  Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Comment aurait-il pu après ce qu'il avait entendu ? Diana les avait trahis de la pire des façons et il commençait tout juste à en entrevoir les conséquences. 

  Et elles étaient bien plus douloureuses que tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

  Lentement, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, se raccrochant désespérément aux bras de fer pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il voulait pleurer, mais ne le pouvait pas, il voulait hurler, mais ne le devait pas. Il ne pouvait que rester ainsi, n'ayant pas suffisamment confiance en ses jambes pour le porter, tremblant, pensant, désespérant.

  Le silence de la pièce était pesant, chargé de colère, de reproches, de haine et de tristesse. Il en était presque irrespirable et personne ne semblait prêt à le rompre.

  Diana s'était reculée instinctivement dans le coin le plus sombre et lorsqu'il la regarda, il put voir son expression désolée et coupable, mais il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner. Bon dieu, tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, était la prendre et la secouer. Lui faire comprendre et peut-être même la frapper. Il n'était pas violent, il n'aimait pas ça, n'avait jamais aimé. Mais maintenant, il pouvait sentir la colère pulser dans son corps et réclamer sa liberté. Si puissante….

  Il frappa le bureau du poing, si violemment qu'il le fit s'ébranler et sursauter tous les membres de la pièce qui le regardèrent étonnés et quelque peu inquiets. Il inspira profondément et sentit sa tension se relâcher quelque peu. 

  Au moins s'était-il légèrement calmé.

  _ Randy ? Murmura Rose.

  _ Qu'a voulu dire JJ ?

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Lorsqu'il a dit : « Vous avez laissé tout ça arriver. Vous l'avez laissé… », qu'entendait-il par là ?

  Il releva la tête pour fixer ses supérieurs.

  _ Que s'est-il passé ?

  Le commissaire poussa un soupir et se laissa aller plus profondément dans son fauteuil, se frottant les yeux, avant de le regarder. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant visiblement à ce qu'il devait dire, à ce qu'il pouvait dire. 

  Toute cette situation était encore plus compliquée qu'il n'avait pu le craindre.

  Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Diana, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle aurait de sérieuses explications à leur donner et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elles tiennent la route, avant de fixer à nouveau son attention sur le policier.

  _ Il s'est passé… beaucoup de choses depuis votre départ, dit-il finalement.

  Il hésita encore un instant avant de poursuivre.

  _ Ce n'est pas à moi de tout vous dire, mais… Dee a très mal pris votre… « mariage » et des événements graves sont venus bousculer un peu plus sa vie.

  Randy jeta un regard malheureux à Connie, tassée sur son siège, visiblement gênée, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Taicho et demander :

  _ Quels évènements ?

  _ Je…

  _ La Sœur Maria Len est morte, Randy, intervint Rose sentant les hésitations et les remords de son ami. Je pense que vous la connaissiez.

  Le japonais pâlit dangereusement à ce nom.

  _ Que… non… non ! 

  _ Je suis désolé.

  _ Oh mon Dieu, Dee, souffla-t-il difficilement.

  S'il n'avait pas été assis, il était presque sûr qu'il se serait effondré. 

  Dee avait perdu sa seule famille. Il avait perdu sa seule famille et il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider. Il imaginait sans mal ce qu'il avait du vivre. Il comprenait un peu mieux sa haine.

  _ Qu… Quand ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

  _ Quelques jours après votre départ.

  Il hocha faiblement la tête et déglutit avec difficulté, presque incapable de penser. Il avait aimé la Sœur, elle était si douce et si gentille, elle aimait tellement Dee, acceptant leur relation, l'encourageant même, contre tous les préceptes de l'Eglise. Il savait que son compagnon l'avait toujours considéré comme sa propre mère.

  _ Et… poursuivit Rose.

  Ryo ferma les yeux, peu sûr de pouvoir en entendre d'avantage, manquant ainsi le coup d'œil furieux que le commissaire lança à son ami.

  _ … un policier est mort alors qu'il essayait de le sauver.

  Taicho poussa un petit soupir de soulagement discret et Ryo frissonna, refusant de penser aux implications de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais incapable d'y échapper. Il était désespéré, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait du ressentir son compagnon. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de se mettre à sa place et trembler de rage et d'impuissance autant que de tristesse face aux sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

  Il se leva finalement, livide et vidé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler à Dee, mais JJ avait raison, il n'en avait pas le droit tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé de lui-même. Il risquait seulement de le blesser d'avantage et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

  _ Je vais rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-il, à peine audible, les épaules affaissées et les yeux remplis de larmes amères qu'il se refusait à laisser couler.

  _ Ryo… Tenta doucement Diana pour se taire aussitôt, figée par le regard glacé et meurtrier que lui lança le policier.

  Elle recula un peu plus et Ryo eut un reniflement dégoûté, avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte, supportant à peine l'intensité des regards qu'il pouvait sentir couler sur lui, se souvenant, comprenant mieux maintenant ceux qu'il avait reçus en arrivant.

  Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et hésita un instant avant de dire, sans se retourner : 

  _ Je ne pense pas venir demain, commissaire…je…

  _ Prenez votre temps Ryo, prenez tout votre temps, le coupa Taicho. Je suis désolé.

  Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête avant de refermer lentement la porte derrière lui, laissant planer dans la pièce un silence de mort.

***

 **Je… je n'ai jamais épousé Connie. Toute cette histoire, tout ça, ce n'était qu'une couverture pour une mission du FBI. Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire… de t'en parler… oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils te préviendraient une fois cette mascarade achevée. Je ne pensais pas… je suis désolé…**

**  C'est terminé. Je suis désolé.**

**_  Je suis désolé…_**

******_Dee…_**   Ai shiteru Dee… 

**_  Ai shiteru…_**

_  ASSEZ !!! _

_  Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en veux plus ! Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant ? Je voudrais pouvoir vider toutes ses pensées de mon esprit, laver chacun de ces mots, me purger de leur sonorité et de leur signification. Mais ils continuent à résonner à mes oreilles, encore et encore, comme tant de glas annonçant ma déchéance._

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  J'aimerais que tout s'arrête, que le temps m'oublie pour l'espace d'une seconde, d'une éternité, sortir, échapper à sa fatalité. Ne plus avoir à l'affronter, ne plus avoir à me perdre dans leurs gestes, dans leurs souvenirs, dans leur douceur et dans leur douleur._

_  Juste oublier._

_  Je peux sentir mes pleurs rouler sur mes joues en flamme. Voilà que je pleure à nouveau. Quel homme je suis, oui ? Pathétique et pitoyable. Moi qui me suis toujours arguer d'être fort, moi qui aie toujours su conserver cette façade, pourquoi ne cesse-t-elle pas de se craquer à présent ? Pourquoi laisser couler encore une fois ces larmes ? Pourquoi ? Elles brouillent ma vue, chavirent le monde autour de moi, le noyant un peu plus dans la cavalcade de ma course sans but. Sans fin._

_  Je n'en peux plus._

_  Chaque pas dans cette vie, dans cette rue, semble me voler un peu plus de mes forces. Et à chaque victoire, à chaque effleurement de bonheur, tant de défaites et tant de douleurs. Je ne sais plus où je vais, ni dans la réalité, ni dans mes pensées._

_  Perdu._

_  Je suis perdu. _

_  A peine ai-je le sentiment de regagner pied, que la mer semble à nouveau m'emporter vers les hauts fonds. _

_  Tourner à gauche et à droite, puis tout droit. Magasins, trottoirs, passants, jurons, pardon, courir, néons. Magasins, magasins, magasins et là un hôtel à l'enseigne salie, défraîchie et tant de gens, marchant à contre sens de ma vie, m'évitant de justesse, parfois pas du tout, tant de visages dont je ne peux mémoriser les contours, tant d'expressions qui restent fermées à mon regard. Je les ignore, je les oublie, jamais ils ne s'imposeront à mon esprit._

_  A leur place, la courbe d'une mâchoire, la ligne fine d'un sourire, les brides d'un regard chaleureux, la couleur solaire de ses cheveux… d'autres fois, Terre de Sienne. Les mêmes mots, les mêmes gestes et pourtant tellement différents._

**_  Je… je n'ai jamais épousé Connie._**

****

  Pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant ? Ryo… mon Dieu… si tu pouvais savoir la douleur de ces simples mots. Il aurait été si facile de les croire, de les accepter, de les embrasser, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Si facile de tout oublier. Si facile de tout recommencer. Si facile…

 ** Dee… je… je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour emménager chez moi ?**

  Si facile, mais à présent… Que dire ? Que faire ? Je suis piégé, pris entre deux flots qui me retiennent et m'attirent. Mon Dieu, Ryo, je t'aime, mais… j'ai peur, si peur et parfois, j'ai l'impression de moins t'aimer. J'ai l'impression de t'oublier. Je croyais avoir réussi à t'effacer, à me retrouver, mais maintenant…

**  Je suis désolé…**

  Je ne sais plus. A ton image s'en superpose une autre. A ton sourire s'en dessine un autre. A ton rire s'en reflète un autre. Et dans mon esprit deux mêmes sentiments qui brûlent et m'éparpillent : l'espoir, fou, soulagement de t'avoir toujours eu à moi, de ne jamais avoir été trahi… dans un sens et d'un autre côté, un début d'oubli, cette peine toujours présente qu'il a su, seul, éroder au fil des semaines. SA chaleur. SES caresses.

  Je ne sais plus. Je… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, de vouloir penser, de vouloir encore t'aimer, de pouvoir t'oublier.

  Ryo…

**  Ai shiteru !**

  Ryo…

**  Je t'aime… tu sais que je t'aime !**

  Je…

**  Je t'ai toujours désiré !**

  Je ne sais plus. JE NE SAIS PLUS ! JAMES ! RYO ! S'il vous plait, que tout ça s'arrête ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Je… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir savoir, de pouvoir choisir. Je…je n'en peux plus. C'est trop, trop dur. J'aimerais… j'aimerais que la sœur, ma mère, ne m'ait jamais quitté, j'aimerais que Jess soit à mes côtés. Mais ils ne sont plus là et je suis…

  Je suis perdu.

  C'est plus que ce que mon corps et mon âme peuvent en supporter, le monde commence à pâlir à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne distingue rien, je n'ai rien distingué. Je me sens uniquement tomber et plus rien n'a d'importance. Je suis épuisé.

  Le vide accueillant.

 Pour combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Lorsque mon esprit s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, le soleil brille encore, mais commence déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Je suis chez moi… chez… nous ?Etendu sur ce lit où j'ai réappris à aimer, à vivre, plongé dans ses draps, dans son odeur. Si paisible, si calme soudain. A l'abri. Je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré, tout est tellement embrouillé. Je me souviens à peine de ma course effrénée. Je crois me rappeler avoir ouvert notre porte et foulé son seuil. Etrange comment mes pas mon ainsi guidés. 

  Mais je sais ce qui m'a ramené à la réalité. Cette voix qui me parvient de si loin. Ces doigts qui hésitent tant à effleurer ma chevelure, que je sens trembler sur ma peau, reflet d'une douleur dont je prends seulement conscience.

  Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi jusqu'à présent et je t'ai oublié. J'ai voulu effacer la douleur de ton regard, mais je la revois à présent. James, je suis tellement désolé. J'aimerais pouvoir te rassurer, mais je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner.

  Tout était si simple avant. Ryo n'était plus sensé m'aimer. Je n'étais pas sensé choisir. Je ne sais plus. Je suis désolé.

  Et ta voix résonnant à nouveau et me forçant à te regarder.

  _ Dee…

***

  James franchit lentement le seuil de son immeuble, le pas lourd et les épaules voûtées, tête basse et tellement fatigué. Chaque pas, chaque mètre, semblaient encore trop de distance à franchir pour un corps et un esprit au bout de leur capacité. Combien d'heures, combien, à le chercher, à sillonner chaque rue, à visiter chaque bars ? Combien de fois avait-il appelé chez lui… chez eux ? Et aucune trace.

  Il se sentait vidé.

  Les heures passant, le désespoir se faisant, toutes les pensées qu'il s'était forcées d'oublier, de mettre de côté, avaient peu à peu refait surface dans son esprit pour le dévorer lentement. Trop de craintes et d'espoirs mêlés.

  Trop de rêves en train de s'effondrer.

  Il n'en pouvait plus.

  Lentement, il gagna l'ascenseur et soupira doucement. Il ne savait plus où chercher. Il ne revenait chez lui que parce qu'il avait épuisé toutes les autres possibilités et qu'il ne savait plus où aller. Mais savoir qu'il devrait affronter la solitude et le silence de ces pièces, après les derniers mois, lui était presque insupportable. Pourtant, il devait si faire, n'est-ce pas ? Le rêve était désormais terminé, il était temps de se réveiller.

  Cela avait été bien le temps que ça avait duré.

  N'est-ce pas ?

  La porte de l'ascenseur se referma dans un petit signal sonore et il laissa sa tête venir se poser doucement sur son métal froid.

  Non, non, ce n'était pas vrai ! Ca n'avait pas été bien… cela avait été… merveilleux. Trop. Et il fallait maintenant en payer le prix. Mon Dieu, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait faire si mal, qu'il pourrait revenir. Pas ainsi. Pas ainsi.

  Et pourtant…

  Il allait perdre Dee. Il allait le perdre.

  Non. Erreur. Il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Jamais.

  Mais au moins avait-il pu l'effleurer, le toucher, le goûter l'espace d'un instant. Alors que maintenant… il allait devoir le regarder s'éloigner. Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait du savoir que tout allait s'effondrer. Mais il avait préféré conserver l'espoir fou qu'il puisse le garder près de lui.

  Stupide ! Stupide ! 

  Il serra le poing à s'en blanchir les jointures et se frappa la tête contre la porte dans une « bang » mât et à peine audible.

  Oh oui, il allait le perdre, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Qu'était-il ? Rien. Combien même, il pouvait l'aimer, combien même, il avait pu tout lui donner, il n'était rien comparé à Ryo. Juste un réconfort, un giron dans lequel se reposer. Randy… Ryo était l'amour de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ça. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Même lorsqu'il avait cru un temps avoir gagné d'une certaine façon sa tendresse, il avait toujours su qu'il ne serait jamais que le second. 

  Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas seulement le laisser partir ?

  Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours été le premier. En fait, le seul et unique. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel avant de l'avoir rencontré et n'avait pas cessé depuis lors.

  Si seulement…

  Mais les « si » ne servaient à rien. Juste de faux espoirs supplémentaires auxquels il ne pouvait se permettre de se raccrocher.

  La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit soudain et il tomba presque sur le palier. Retrouvant tout juste son équilibre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couloir baigné d'obscurité et poussa un petit soupir. Il était temps de rentrer.

  Il fit rapidement quelques grandes enjambées avant de s'arrêter devant sa porte et chercher nerveusement dans sa poche ses clés, incapable étrangement de les trouver. Il savait qu'elles devaient s'y trouver, il en était même sûr, mais il semblait que son désir de ne pas rentrer dans cet appartement glacial et vide, l'empêchait inconsciemment de les trouver et qu'il fourrageait en vain dans sa veste. Il finit néanmoins par les sentir glisser sous ses doigts et il s'en saisit rapidement pour les en tirer.

  Il les observa un long moment au creux de sa main, pensif, avant de finalement glisser la principale dans la serrure et tourner lentement le verrou… qui resta coincé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était déjà ouvert et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, il était rentré.

  Il se figea alors, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Autant, il l'avait cherché toute la journée, espérant le trouver. Autant à cet instant, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir l'affronter. Il avait peur, peur de le voir, de lui parler, de le regarder partir, le quitter. Il avait peur de le trouver, étendu dans une nouvelle mare de sang, sa peau pâle et glacée incapable d'être réchauffée.

  Il ne prit conscience d'avoir ouvert la porte qu'une fois le seuil franchit, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il la referma alors rapidement et posa d'un geste inconscient son trousseau sur la petite table de l'entrée, ôtant machinalement sa veste pour la suspendre, mais ne prenant pas le temps de délasser ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il ferma presque les yeux avant d'y pénétrer, n'osant, pendant quelques secondes, affronter ce qu'il craignait y trouver. Il fixa finalement son attention et eut un long frisson.

  Désert.

  Un léger soulagement coula lentement en lui et il se permit un petit soupir. 

  N'hésitant qu'un instant avant de se diriger à pas lent vers la porte de leur chambre, il s'arrêta devant pour contempler le panneau de bois qui lui barrait l'accès, la main à moitié levée, prêt à frapper. Il la laissa finalement l'effleurer et attendit, une minute, puis deux.

  N'entend aucune réponse, il recommença rapidement, se forçant à taire les battements furieux de son cœur et à se répéter qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher pour autant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre, incapable de fuir les réminiscences des terribles images qu'il avait du affronter quelques mois auparavant. Des moments qu'il ne pouvait pas revivre. Qu'il ne voulait pas revivre. N'obtenant toujours aucun signe au second essai, il tourna finalement la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte. 

  Sa respiration resta bloqué dans sa poitrine, laissant peu à peu la pièce se découvrir à ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue enfin leur lit et la forme étendue dessus. Il sentit presque son cœur manquer un battement, avant de la voir frémir légèrement, bien vivante. Le soulagement qui passa alors en lui, lui coupa presque les jambes et il dut se tenir quelques secondes au chambranle pour ne pas s'effondrer.

  Une fois sûr qu'il pouvait à nouveau marcher, il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la couche pour prendre place dessus, laissant le matelas se plier légèrement sous son poids, conscient que Dee n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Le visage tourné vers le mur et la fenêtre, il ne pouvait distinguer grand chose de son expression, si ce n'était ces petites rides de tristesse et de peine qui lui étaient devenues si familières, glissant à la pointe de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa peine, ses questions, mais devinait sans mal leur fond et leur force.

  Une larme roula inconsciemment sur sa joue qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir cueillir et effacer, mais il était incapable de le toucher. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le laisser partir si jamais il l'osait. Car c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

  Car tout ce qu'il devait faire.

  Une voix en lui, le suppliait de se battre, de lutter pour le garder, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir le courage. Pas en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un combat perdu d'avance.

  _ Dee…

  Il avança finalement sa main pour effleurer à peine sa chevelure et sa peau. Dernière caresse, dernière sensation. Dernier soupçon de chaleur pénétrant son âme glacée.

  Le corps de son compagnon frémit légèrement et c'est à peine s'il reconnut sa voix lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

  _ Dee…

  Le policier se retourna lentement et il se força à lui sourire, ne sachant pas où il puisait encore la force d'agir.

  _ James… je…Commença ce dernier, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de finir.

  Au lieu de quoi, il posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, appelant son silence, avant de caresser rapidement sa joue. Il inspira doucement pour se donner la force de ne pas trembler et retira lentement sa main.

  _ Il t'attend, dit-il simplement.

  _ James…

  _ Chut, Dee… vas-y… 

  Le policier fronça un instant les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une nouvelle fois JJ l'en empêcha. Il était déjà difficile de prononcer ces mots sans faillir, il ne pourrait pas les accepter de ses propres lèvres. Pas encore.

  _ Vas-y, répéta-t-il doucement.

  Dee plongea dans son regard brillant de larmes, dans la tendresse qui y rayonnait toujours, découvrant, acceptant silencieusement son sacrifice, ce qu'il était prêt à offrir pour son bonheur en dépit du sien et hocha silencieusement la tête. Il serra rapidement sa main et se redressa légèrement.

  Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire.

  Il se pencha doucement vers son compagnon et effleura rapidement sa joue de ses lèvres avant de souffler à son oreille : 

  _ Merci.

  Il le sentit frémir contre lui et caressa une dernière fois sa chevelure avant de se relever, le laissant seul, assis dans le lit qu'ils avaient tant et tant partagés. Il franchit presque d'un pas les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du seuil et s'y arrêta. Il aurait voulu se retourner, lui parler, mais ne put s'y résigner. Un long moment passa ainsi sans qu'il ne bouge, hésitant, attendant, puis il passa finalement la fine ligne de bois qui les liait encore pour un instant, pour se diriger vers l'entrée et se chausser.

  Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision, alors qu'il pouvait sentir ses sentiments se déchirer, mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'il s'agissait du meilleur choix à faire, combien même il pouvait être douloureux.

  Il regarda une dernière fois en direction du salon, de la chambre, puis détourna rapidement la tête et sorti sans attendre.

  Il devait voir Ryo.

  La porte se referma lentement dans son dos, dans un claquement qui sembla résonner dans tout l'appartement, macabre, et fit frissonner le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé du lit, le poing serrer sur les draps, les joues désormais inondées de larmes. 

  Il l'avait perdu.

  Définitivement perdu.

  Qu'allait-il faire ?

***

  Bikky regardait intensément Ryo, assis sur le canapé, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre, perdu dans l'immensité d'un ciel aux couleurs déjà presque flamboyantes. Mais il savait qu'il ne voyait rien de cette glorieuse lumière, ne ressentait rien de sa chaleur, alors qu'il frissonnait doucement sous les assauts d'un froid intérieur. Son visage était fermé, marqué, il lui semblait presque qu'en quelques heures, il avait pris des années. 

  Ces derniers mois lui semblaient être un rêve et cette journée plus encore. Le mariage paraissait remonter à un jour à peine, la frustration, la colère, le ressentiment, la trahison, l'incompréhension. Trop d'émotions dont il n'avait pas vraiment fait le deuil et dont on lui disait maintenant qu'elles n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Il avait du mal à l'accepter, du mal à cacher sa déception d'avoir compté si peu pour lui, qu'il n'ait pu tout lui dire. Certes, il comprenait. Il comprenait ce que le mot secret signifiait, mais ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux.

  D'un autre côté, il brûlait intérieurement de joie de le retrouver. Ces mois lui avaient paru des années sans sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne réaliserait probablement jamais combien il avait pris la place d'un père dans son cœur et dans son âme. Et ne pas avoir Dee pour le soutenir, n'avait rien arrangé, même si la tante de Ryo était une femme adorable. Il avait beau dépité le policier, il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir le comprendre et lui-même était sans doute l'un des seuls à avoir jamais pu réellement ressentir sa douleur.

  Il n'avait jamais aimé Connie. Combien même, il ne pouvait pas supporter Dee, il avait toujours su, dans un sens, qu'il était la seule personne réellement bonne pour lui. Aussi les voir se séparer pour cette femme l'avait déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas compris. Il comprenait mieux à présent.

  Et il avait cru que tout allait s'arranger.

  Mais l'humeur de Ryo l'inquiétait. Lorsqu'il était enfin rentré, qu'il lui avait enfin expliqué, il avait pu sentir sa joie. Celle d'être de retour chez lui, celle de le retrouver, celle de pouvoir tout reprendre où il l'avait laissé. Mon dieu, il avait tant de projets qu'il en avait presque été effrayé. Le premier et pas le moindre, étant bien entendu de retrouver Dee, de lui demander pardon et de le laisser l'aimer. 

  Il ne se souvenait que trop parfaitement de son visage enjoué le matin même, grimé d'un sourire qu'il se permettait rarement, presque malicieux. Lui-même en avait été beaucoup amusé et il n'avait pas pensé le voir rentrer de la journée et même de la nuit. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu franchir la porte, plusieurs heures auparavant, abattu et sombre, il avait su que les choses avaient mal tourné. Il l'avait alors regardé s'asseoir sur la banquète qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis lors, incapable d'attirer son attention, de le réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il semblait plongé.

  Et il était assis là, par terre, le fixant, de plus en plus anxieux, les lèvres mordillées jusqu'au sang de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour le ramener.

  Dee… que s'est-il passé ?

  Deux coups rapidement frappés à la porte détournèrent finalement son attention et il se releva en grimaçant, courbatu d'être rester trop longtemps dans la même position. Il détendit rapidement son corps avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'entrée, jetant un dernier regard à Ryo qui ne semblait pas même avoir remarqué ses mouvements et soupira doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

  Il poussa rapidement les verrous que son aîné avait inconsciemment enclenché, laissant juste la chaîne pour entrouvrir la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'embrasure, lâchant un « Quoi ? » irrité avant de sursauter et ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et refermer rapidement la porte pour désengager la chaîne et ouvrir grand le panneau de bois avant de se jeter au cou de celui qui attendait derrière, sanglotant presque de soulagement.

***

  Contrairement à ce que Bikky pouvait croire, Ryo avait été tout à fait conscient de ses efforts pour attirer son attention et lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait tout simplement pas assez de courage pour bouger et lui parler. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté ainsi pour l'éternité. Il était émotionnellement vidé.

  Depuis des mois qu'il avait infiltré le cartel de drogue avec Connie, il n'avait vécu et supporté chaque journée que dans la perspective de pouvoir un jour rentrer et retrouver le confort silencieux et protecteur des bras de son compagnon. Il ne s'était levé jour après jour et n'avait supporté les discussions plates et avinées de ses « camarades d'armes » que dans ce seul but.

  Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui ?

  Rien.

  Presque rien.

  Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'accepter cette mission pouvait avoir de telles conséquences. Mais il n'avait pas su alors qu'elle irait aussi loin. Il n'avait tout d'abord été choisi que pour son métissage qui lui assurait une porte d'entrée dans le milieu très fermé que le FBI visait. Etre policier l'avait desservi puisque le leader du cartel cherchait une taupe pour assurer ses arrières et lui fournir quelques précieux renseignements. Ce ne devait être que l'histoire de quelques rencontres, mais leur chef semblait s'être pris d'amitié pour lui, comme pour Connie et les échanges s'était rapidement transformés en véritable mission d'infiltration. La jeune femme, « recrutée » depuis peu et qu'ils croyaient leur être tout à fait dévouée leur avait offert ce jeune, fringuant et « corrompu » flic de New York qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'accueillir après quelques vérifications d'usage. Et lui, n'avait pas pu reculer.

  Le mariage n'avait été qu'une mascarade destinée à consolider leur image et Dee aurait du être mis au courant juste après, tel avait été le contrat. Mais le FBI, Diana, lui avaient menti. Il n'en avait jamais rien su. Il s'était cru trahi. Toutes ces longues semaines où il n'avait fait qu'anticiper son retour, Dee avait peu à peu appris à le haïr et maintenant, il l'avait perdu.

  Il prit à peine conscience du départ de Bikky avant d'entendre clairement la porte s'ouvrir et le jeune garçon pousser un petit cri de surprise et de joie. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de se tourner et continua à fixer sombrement le vide devant lui, cherchant inutilement à fermer son esprit à la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir.

  Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa avant de sentir le canapé plier sous un nouveau poids et une main glisser doucement sur sa joue. Il cligna une fois des yeux, reconnaissant parfaitement cette caresse et sentit son cœur manqué un battement. Hésitant, presque tremblant, il se retourna lentement pour encrer son regard aux émeraudes qu'il avait désespéré de retrouver. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il fut un instant paralysé avant de se jeter finalement contre le corps assis maintenant à ses côtés.

  Dee l'accueillit doucement, refermant ses bras autour de lui et il accepta pleinement son étreinte, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir se faner ce rêve qu'il avait cru lui échapper. 

  Il retint à grand peine les sanglots qui menaçaient de le secouer et nicha profondément sa tête au creux de son épaule, savourant pleinement son odeur si familière et qui lui avait tant manqué. 

  De longues minutes passèrent ainsi sans que l'un ni l'autre ne bougent, puis, doucement, Dee se dégagea pour lui faire face, un sourire triste dessinant ses traits.

  Ryo fronça légèrement les sourcils et effleura alors ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de murmurer : 

  _ Je suis désolé. Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé.

  _ Je sais, souffla son compagnon. Diana m'a tout expliqué.

  Le japonais hocha simplement la tête, avant de reposer doucement son front sur son épaule et inspirer profondément, enfin à l'abri.

  _ Tu m'as manqué, dit-il sincèrement.

  Mais seul le silence accueillit sa remarque et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, alors que les mains de Dee quittait son dos pour retomber sur le tissu un peu rêche du canapé.

  _ Ryo… croassa alors péniblement ce dernier.

  Le blond ne le laissa pas terminer. Relevant la tête, il scella tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes, embrassant doucement leur chaleur, y mêlant tous ses sentiments. Il le sentit tout d'abord répondre, ouvrant légèrement sa bouche pour en franchir les barrières, avant de rompre brusquement le contact et reculer quelque peu.

  Surpris, décontenancé, Ryo releva la tête pour croiser son regard où se mélangeait désir et rejet et il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

  _ Dee ?

  _ Ryo… je…

  Il voulait lui dire, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase et détourna les yeux pour fixer un point inexistant de la table. Ryo leva alors doucement sa main pour effleurer son menton et le forcer à le regarder.

  _ Dee ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

  _ Je t'aime, souffla soudain ce dernier, laissant leurs regards se joindre une nouvelle fois.

  Ryo aurait senti son cœur bondir de joie d'entendre à nouveau ces mots passer ses lèvres, s'il n'y avait eu cette peine contenue dans chacune de leurs syllabes et un non-dit jouant doucement dans leurs sonorités.

  _ Je t'aime, reprit Dee. A un point dont tu n'auras probablement jamais idée.

  _ Mais ? Demanda péniblement le blond.

  _ Ce… ce mariage m'a tué et…

  _ Mais il n'a jamais existé, il n'est même pas valide sur le papier, protesta aussitôt son compagnon.

  _ Je sais. Maintenant, je le sais.

  Ryo fronça un instant les yeux en le voyant jouer distraitement avec ses poignets et sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il aperçut soudain une fine ligne qui les barrait. Avant que le brun n'ait pu protester, il lui saisit les mains et les retourna pour exposer la chaire tendre de ses avant-bras. Une expression horrifiée peignit son visage lorsqu'il comprit et il se recula légèrement, lâchant ses poignets avant même qu'il n'ait pu vouloir se dégager.

  _ Non…

  Il fixa son aîné.

  _ Non…

  Mais celui-ci ne put nier la vérité qu'il lui avait offerte sans le vouloir et le regarda plus tristement encore.

  _ Dee, non…

  _ J'étais tellement désespéré, souffla le brun. Ce mariage, la sœur, ce policier. C'était trop, beaucoup trop en si peu de jours.

  _ Dee…

  _ Je t'aime, Ryo.

  _ Cesse de répéter ça ! Eclata soudain le blond, laissant librement ses larmes rouler et frappant faiblement du poing le torse de son compagnon. Arrête ! Arrêt ! Comment peux-tu dire ça, comment ? Comment pourrais-tu ? Arrête… s'il te plait…

  Dee ne s'en offusqua pas, comprenant, et attrapa doucement sa main.

  _ Je t'aime, Ryo, je t'aime.

  Il laissa encore passer un instant avant de poursuivre.

  _ Mais je ne suis plus amoureux de toi.

  Il le vit littéralement s'effondrer à ces paroles et dut puiser dans toute sa force pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

  Ryo frissonna.

  Non ! 

  Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait ! Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

  _ Je suis désolé. Je… lorsque tu es parti,  que je t'ai vu l'embrasser, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi et lorsque la sœur est… j'ai perdu l'envie de vivre, de me battre. Il y a si longtemps que je maintenais inconsciemment cette façade de force, que lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée, j'ai tout perdu. Je croyais ne plus rien avoir, mais il m'a redonné l'espoir et le désir d'essayer. Je… je ne sais pas, si je pourrais jamais l'aimer autant que toi, mais, je veux pouvoir lui donner une chance. Je t'aime encore Ryo, plus que je ne le devrais, mais j'ai trop souffert et cette souffrance resta à jamais entre nous. Même si nous nous remettions ensemble et elle nous tuerait à petit feu. Je le sais. Je…

  _ Dee… le coupa finalement Ryo en lui souriant malgré les pleurs qui continuaient à tracer ses joues. Je comprends… je comprends.

  _ Je suis désolé.

  _ Chut… je comprends. Dee, je t'aime, mais il doit t'attendre alors… vas-y.

  _ Ryo…

  _ Ne dis rien. Vas-y.

  Le policier hocha rapidement la tête avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser rapidement, mêlant une dernière fois ses lèvres aux siennes.

  _ Je t'aime, Ryo, dit-il en s'écartant.

  _ Je sais.

  Et il le regarda se lever et s'éloigner, incapable de bouger, incapable de le retenir.

  Avant de passer la porte, Dee posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Bikky qui la lui serra légèrement avant de le laisser partir. Douloureusement.

  Le jeune homme attendit que la porte se referme, puis encore une minute avant de se diriger vers Ryo et de le prendre dans ses bras, laissant l'adulte se raccrocher désespérément à lui, le corps secoué de sanglots qui ne voulaient plus couler. Il n'en avait pas le droit, combien même cela pouvait faire mal, il n'en avait pas le droit. 

  Plus le droit.

  Et il ne comprenait que trop bien.

***

  Debout sur le seuil de leur chambre, il le regardait trier distraitement les Cd, conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait parfois voir sa main trembler légèrement lorsqu'il trouvait l'un des siens, le regardant un long moment avant de le reposer avec une visible répugnance sur une petite pile que grandissait peu à peu.

  Et en prenait un autre.

  Gestes mécaniques et souples, une protection de son esprit. Une manière de ne pas penser. Il aurait du le deviner. Il aurait du savoir qu'il n'avait pas compris son geste, ses paroles. A moins qu'il ne les ait trop bien devinés. Il n'en était plus très sûr.

  Et il n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

  Il ne le voulait pas.

  Pas encore.

  Il aimait l'observer ainsi, voir chacun de ses muscles jouer discrètement, distinguer parfois une courbe de son visage, la deviner sous ses doigts, se rappeler sa chaleur, le crayonnement de son tracer. Il aimait voir le rayon de soleil qui dansait discrètement sur l'une de ses mèches, dernière brûlure d'un astre mourant.

  Il savait maintenant, en le voyant ainsi, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il n'avait pas menti. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aimer autant qu'il l'avait pu, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il allait essayer. Oh oui, il allait essayer. Pour ce qu'il lui avait offert et pour ce qu'il voulait lui donner. Pour son étrange innocence. Il allait essayer.

  Pénétrant enfin dans la chambre, il se dirigea à pas lent vers le lit. Il put voir ses épaules se raidir en prenant enfin conscience de sa présence, mais il ne se retourna pas, jouant nerveusement avec l'un des boîtiers avant de rapidement le reposer et d'en saisir un autre. Même geste, même rituel.

  Il eut un petit sourire discret et s'assit finalement sur le drap encore défait, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Il ne voulait pas parler le premier. Ne le pouvait pas.

  Secondes, minutes, heures semblèrent s'égrainer ainsi. Lui, parfaitement immobile, les mains posées sur les genoux, penché légèrement en avant, l'observant attentivement, patiemment son compagnon, tendu, presque crispé, hésitant, incapable de se décider à se retourner, à l'affronter.

  Il savait qu'il ne faisait que le faire souffrir un peu plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler le premier.

  Finalement sa main déposa encore un Cd, avant de glisser à terre et se refermer en un poing presque blanchi. Tout son corps s'immobilisa d'un même accord et une minute passa encore avant qu'il ne parle enfin, à peine un murmure difficilement prononcé.

  _ Vous avez parlé ?

  _ Oui.

  _  Tu lui as dit ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Tout est réglé.

  _ Oui.

  _ Bien.

  _ Je crois.

  _ Dee ?

  _ Hum ?

  _ Non, rien.

  Et il se remit lentement à trier les Cd, ses mains tremblant plus encore, parvenant à peine à tenir ces morceaux de plastiques qui semblaient contenir toute sa vie.

  S'il savait.

  _ James.

  _ Quoi ?

  Un sanglot ?

  _ J'aimerais savoir…

  Ne pleure pas.

  _ Tu ne veux vraiment pas de mon canapé ?

  Souris.

  Un Cd tombant à terre.

  Ris ! 

  Un corps figé.

  Regarde-moi ! 

  Un visage se détournant lentement.

  Aimes-moi… 

  _ Q… Quoi ?

  Et juste un sourire illuminant ses traits, une vérité sans mots, ni murmures.

  … comme je t'aime.

  Une étreinte passionnée.

***

  **Un an plus tard**

  _ James !

  Exhalant lentement son souffle, il retomba dans les draps, enfouissant son visage dans leur douceur satinée et légèrement trempée de leurs sueurs mêlées, son corps secouer des derniers  spasmes du plaisir. Il sentit son compagnon s'allonger presque immédiatement sur son dos, sa respiration saccadée et chaude électrisant légèrement le duvet de sa nuque, sa poitrine reposant parfaitement contre ses omoplates, les battements furieux de son cœur résonnant à l'unisson du sien.

  Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, reprenant lentement leur souffle, savourant ces quelques instants d'immobilité parfaite, alors que les vagues de plaisirs déferlaient encore dans leurs corps épuisés, mais satisfaits.

  Finalement, JJ roula sur le côté, tombant sur son flanc et faisant légèrement frémire le lit, pour amener son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, un petit sourire heureux et endormi jouant sur ses lèvres.

  _ Déjà fatigué, le taquina son aîné avant de bâiller légèrement.

  _ Regardez qui parle, ironisa le jeune homme avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

  _ Hum… si c'est que je reçois à chaque fois, je veux bien me moquer plus souvent.

  _ Gourmant.

  _ Je sais.

  Ils reposèrent encore un instant avant que James ne fasse remarquer d'une voix endormie :

  _ Il faudrait se laver.

  _ Hum.

  _ Pas mon tour.

  _ Tricheur ! 

  _ Au poker ? Jamais ! 

  Dee lui tira la langue sans qu'il ne le voie, son regard déjà fermé et le souffle déjà presque régulier et après quelques secondes, se leva lentement. Il maugréa, amusé, tout ce qu'il savait sur les troubles-repos, avant de gagner rapidement la salle de bains, pour en revenir presque aussitôt, une serviette à la main.

  Il s'arrêta un instant au bord du lit et observa JJ qui dormait maintenant, le visage rayonnant et les cheveux ébouriffés, le drap couvrant à peine ses jambes pour remonter, provocateur, sur le haut de sa hanche, sans rien couvrir d'autres qu'une courbe de cuisse. Il sourit devant le tableau parfait qu'il représentait et s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit pour les nettoyer rapidement. Puis il laissa la serviette tomber négligemment à terre pour se recoucher, se nichant près de lui et laissant son corps endormi le prendre instinctivement dans ses bras, mêlant intimement torses et jambes dans une étreinte protectrice. Il le laissa enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, savourant la caresse de sa respiration et de ses cheveux sur ses courbes, se laissant bercer par son rythme parfait et apaisant. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui et effleura d'un mouvement régulier le tracé de sa colonne, le faisant grogner de contentement dans son sommeil et presque éclater de rire, avant de laisser ses pensées dériver.

  Un an.

  Le temps passait trop vite.

  Un an.

  Il lui semblait parfois que cela faisait un mois à peine.

  Un an.

  Il sourit doucement. Mais qu'elle année ! En travaillant doucement et avec l'aide de JJ, Drake et Berekely, Ryo et lui avait fini par reconstruire une relation stable et amicale, parfois encore douloureuse, mais peut-être plus forte qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'être car faite de ce lien qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait été surpris de voir la confiance que James avait placée en lui, l'encourageant toujours plus que les autres à aller vers le jeune homme, ne remettant jamais en cause ce qu'ils partageaient malgré les risques. Il n'avait fait que l'aimer d'avantage pour cela et le remercier.

  Il sourit légèrement.

  Diana avait finalement été pardonnée, surtout et étonnamment grâce à Drake qui avait compris et accepté sa position, la défendant à chaque reproche ou allusion. Sa persistance avait gagné sa cause. Et il fallait avouer que malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas totalement lui en vouloir, puisque d'un mal, était né un bien. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que ces deux là partageaient un peu plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien le dire, bien qu'il trouve encore cette situation un peu étrange, mais il y avait certaines expressions et certains gestes qui ne trompaient pas.

  Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls, puisque après presque huit mois d'attente et sous ses conseils « avisés », Rose avait décrété la chasse au Ryo ouverte. Et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal jusqu'ici. Il n'était, bien entendu, pas difficile de deviner son plus farouche et dangereux adversaire (qu'il aidait secrètement d'ailleurs, pour son plus grand amusement, basse vengeance). Bikky se montrait plus terrible encore avec le grand blond qu'il n'avait pu l'être avec lui et c'était peu dire. Pauvre Berekely. Enfin, il était presque sûr qu'il ne tarderait pas à emporter le morceau et en était secrètement heureux. Il détestait voir le jeune homme seul, alors que lui-même avait trouvé le bonheur.

  Tout semblait donc s'arranger pour le mieux.

  James remua légèrement pour se rapprocher plus encore de lui si cela était possible et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Il embrassa légèrement son front couvert de sueur et l'admira encore un long moment, se laissant peu à peu gagner par le sommeil, bercé par sa respiration. Il se sentait… protégé.

  J'avais tord, pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour. Je suis désolé Ryo, mais j'ai réussi à l'aimer tout autant… sinon plus.

**FIN**

Note : voilàààà, finiiiiiiiiii, rhaaaaaaaaaaa, c'était plus long que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ. 

*Regarde sa fic*

 Kami-samaaaaaaaa !!!! Qu'est ce que j'ai pas écrit là !!! Résumons, c'est flonflon, c'est pas marrant, j'ai mis Dee avec JJ et en plus, c'est lui le uké ??? Oups, je me demande ce qu'il y avait dans mon chocolat moi ???

*Se sauve discrètement à l'insu des fans du manga*

 Beuuuuu… pas tuer, siouplait !!!! 


End file.
